HP Sepulcro Esmeralda Parte I: La Promesa Maldita
by absolutDNX
Summary: La batalla final. Amor y odio en completa tensión. ¿Quién sobrevivirá? ¿El Señor Tenebroso o El Elegido? NUEVO CAPÍTULO: CAPÍTULO 15: D Y B PARTE DOS[Fic correspondiente al libro 7 de HP][PTCA][1º parte de 2]
1. Prólogo: Tres Destinos Unidos

**PRÓLOGO**

Llueve. Como siempre que llueve, me pongo triste.  
Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, todos muertos por mi destino. Esto ha de cambiar.  
Iré a buscar a ese maldito, y terminaré con esto. Ni una vida más se sacrificará por este destino que se me ha impuesto. El tiempo de entrenar terminó. Debo acabar esto de una puta vez. La guerra se avecina, ya muchas personas han muerto, y todo por mi debilidad. Y si he de morir, se irá conmigo.  
El cancer te mata, pero muere contigo. Y no siempre te mata. A veces te despierta.  
Él será mi cancer, el cancer de este mundo. Yo lo extirparé, y si es necesario, mi vida será el precio.  
Hmm... ha dejado de llover. Uhh... que sueño tengo. Dormiré. Si, eso será lo mejor. Eso será... lo... mejor... para todos.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Es el momento. Tengo que acabar con mi plan. Se me escapó de las manos y me costó 14 años en Azkaban.  
Ahora todos conocerán la verdad. ¿Este mundo no esta preparado para una líder mujer? Pues entonces este mundo tendrá que cambiar. Por las buenas... o por las malas.  
Si tengo que cambiarlos uno por uno, entonces será de ese modo. Pero mi belleza... se fué. Se marchitó. Cómo he de tener seguidores sin ella, digo yo. He de recuperarla.  
Él ha de pagar por lo que me hizo. Me marcó para siempre. Pero logré salir adelante. Aunque el me cautive, me apasione, me obsesione... pero no olvido. Los Black no olvidan nunca.  
_- Bella.  
- Sí. Ahí voy. Espérame.  
_Espérame, que voy a por ti. Las pagarás todas, y cada una. ¿Recuerdas el beso?(1) Recuérdame entonces.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

¿Cuantos me quedan? Eran el anillo de Marvolo, el diario de mi infancia, el relicario de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, la capa de Ravenclaw, Nagini, y él.  
Gracias a Potter no tengo el diario, gracias a albus no tengo el anillo, gracias a esa mujer no tengo el relicario.  
No sé el paradero de la capa ni de la copa. Nagini yace junto a mi. Él está más cerca de lo que cree.  
Enviaré a mis mejores mortífagos, sólo para probar su valía. Él será mío. No para acabar con él, sino para que me suceda. Lily, no sabes que buen regalo me has hecho.

**N/A: Uff... ya está. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, y servira para la comprensión de este Fic. Reviews plx )  
Nota al margen 1: Si no entienden lean El Beso de Judas de Joanne Distte (Graxias Lauri por tu cooperación). En esto me inspiré. Enjoy reading!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Secretos y Traiciones

**N/A: Pues bien, este es mi primer fic aqui en asi ke acepto todas las criticas, pero sean amables, porfavor! Sé que mi historia a algunos podrá parecerles aburrida, pero es sólo el comienzo, y se va poniendo mejor aun después.  
Sin más que decir,**

**¡Lean mi historia y comanse sus vegetales!**

-Capitulo 1 -  
**Secretos y Traiciones**

Hace ya unos años que la familia Ambrosius poseía la Mansión de los Sueños, ubicada en el centro de la antigua Exeter. El ultimo miembro de la familia había decidido deshacerse de ella, puesto que ahí se había perpetrado un hecho demasiado tenebroso para que fuese público. Su ultimo dueño había asesinado a su maestro, su padre.

Albus Dumbledore era lo que los magos llaman un "sangre pura", ya que su padre, el famoso _Saleh Dumbledore_, era de generaciones famosas por el descubrimiento de nuevos conjuros, hechizos y pociones. Y su madre, _Cassandra Walker_, es la descendiente directa de Merlin Ambrosius. Pero, aunque la mayoría absoluta de la comunidad mágica creía en Albus Dumbledore, éste tenía su parte malvada.

Cuando el joven Albus Dumbledore tenía sólo 17 años, conoció a un joven mago tenebroso llamado _Grindelwald_. Éste le enseñó artes oscuras, y juntos entrenaron la magia. Dumbledore jamas fue a estudiar al colegio cuando joven, puesto que lo aprendió todo de sus padres y de Grindelwald. Después conocieron a _Nicholas Flamel_, ya _Ruth Astaroth Bachslidden_. Juntos formaron la "_**Comarca del Alquimista**_", donde cada uno puso sus conocimientos: Flamel les enseñó a usar una _Piedra Filosofal_, Dumbledore les enseñó a usar un _Pensieve_, Ruth "_Arcomaga_" Bachslidden les enseñó a preparar la poción_ Juvenus_, de juventud eterna, y por ultimo, Grindelwald les enseñó su descubrimiento más reciente y oscuro en artes tenebrosas; el _Horrocrux_.

El Horrocrux es un invento tenebroso, que consiste en almacenar parte del alma en un objeto, y la única manera de dividir el alma es cometiendo un acto de maldad, y el acto de magnificencia en maldad es matar a otro individuo.

Grindelwald era una mala influencia para Albus, y éste lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Pero Grindelwald ejercía un poder maligno sobre Albus, y casi lo manipulaba. Metía pensamientos en la cabeza de Albus, como de que su padre lo mangoneaba demasiado, de que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, hasta que logró que Albus sintiera un gran odio por su padre, Saleh Dumbledore. Entonces se decidió a enfrentarlo, y Grindelwald, usando su gran poder de persuasión, le metió la idea de un Horrocrux "para engrandecer su autonomía recién descubierta".

Albus entrenó con mayor ahínco para poder enfrentarse a Saleh Dumbledore. Pero Saleh era un mago consumado, y Albus necesitaría de un gran poder para lograr derrotarlo. Cuando Grindelwald le enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de Artes Tenebrosas, Albus fue tras su padre.

- Albus, debes ir y derrotar a tu padre, demuéstrale quien es el que manda.

- ¡SI, LE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE YO SOY MÁS PODEROSO! -Dicho esto, Albus se apareció en la Mansión de los Sueños, puesto que ya sabía aparecerse, y había hecho el examen.

- Ah, Albus, hijo mío, que agradable visita. ¿Gustas una taza de Gin?

- ¡VENGO A DESAFIARTE, PUESTO QUE SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TU! -Gritó Albus- _¡Bombarda!_ -Albus hizo pedazos a su padre, y luego tomó su brazalete (heredado de su madre, muerta ya), y pronuncio el hechizo maldito- _¡Azarath Freonz Mortis!_

Con eso, selló su futuro, un futuro no muy lejano, cuando un joven de 17 años despierta sobresaltado, sudando frío y con un intenso dolor en la antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry estaba muy asustado. En esesueño habían aparecido un León, un Cuervo, un Tejón, una Serpiente, un Wyvern, un Fénix, una Leoncilla, unaLiebre y un Unicornio. Estos entraban en una torre, y al final, había una Cobra, una Rata, un Dragón y una Vampiresa. La cobra se acercaba a la serpiente, y ambas se unían...

Harry se tocó la cicatriz: desde hace mucho que no le dolía, desde que Dumbledore aun vivía...

De repente, Harry divisó un destello amarillo por la ventana, y se asomó. Ahí habían dos magos de alta estatura, y uno de ellos tenia el pelo de un rojo furioso.

Harry de acordó que los Weasley le habían dicho que lo irían a buscar, y éste se esperanzó. Pero el mago de pelo rojizo mató a un perro que pasaba por la calle con un destello verde, y Harry comprendió que no podían ser amigos. Con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho, tomó su varita, sus lentes, y saco su capa de invisibilidad. Pero cuando ésta se deslizó hacia fuera del baúl, una moneda dorada cayó sobre el tapete de la alcoba de Harry. Era el Galleon Embrujado que Hermione había usado para avisar de las reuniones del ED.

Rezando, Harry tomó el Galleon, y pensando con convicción "Necesito ayuda. Mortífagos en Privet Drive", le echó un hechizo (_¡Methamorfio!_), y se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad.

Salió sigilosamente de la casa Dursley, y, dispuesto a congelar a los Mortífagos (cubiertos con antifaces que les dejaban visibles los ojos y la boca), se sobresalto al ver otros destellos dorados delante de Privet Drive. Ahí estaban Hermione Granger, Cho Chang y Neville Longbottom.

- Harry¿Dónde estas?

- Lamentablemente aquí. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

- Lamentable, si, puesto que te asesinare._ ¡Avada Keda...!_

Harry evadió el hechizo asesino, y con un hechizo convocador quitó el antifaz al Mortífago: era Percy Weasley.

- Bueno, _moi jeunès_, si ustedes deciden quedarse ahí parados, _je non_ -Cho parecía mas animada, y tenia un acento afrancesado-. _¡Expelliarmus!_

- Eh... Bueno, yo también sé algunos hechizos... –Neville parecía asustado-. _¡Rictumsempra!_

Percy salió disparado hacia un poste de luz, y chocó con brusquedad. El otro Mortífago, de pelo largo, rubio y con barba, desapareció rápidamente.

- Percy, tu me caías bien, pero, en estas circunstancias, no me queda otra más que... _¡Desmaius!_

Percy recibió de lleno el destello rojo en el pecho, pero aun así se levantó y apunto con su varita a Harry.

- Pobre Harry, si te entregaras al Señor de las Tinieblas, tu muerte sería rápida y sin dolor. _¡Cru...!_

Harry evadió el hechizo, y penso "_¡Levicorpus!_", y Percy se elevó por su talón y quedó elevado, gritando con desesperación.

- ¿Quién es el "malo" ahora? -Harry se mofaba de Percy, pero este anuló el hechizo con su varita y salió corriendo hacia Privet Drive número cuatro- ¡Aléjate de ahí!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que el joven Harry tiene sentimientos¡Ajaja! Ahora veamos, como se llamaba tu primo... Ah, si, se llamaba Dudley _¡Accio Dudley Dursley!_

Se oyeron ruidos extraños de la casa Dursley, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dudley salió volando, gritando, y con los ojos desorbitados. Apenas tocó el piso, Dudley se levantó y de dos golpes botó a Percy, que cayo con la nariz ensangrentada. Pero cuando Dudley se lanzaba sobre Percy, éste sacó su varita y dijo "_¡Crucio!_". Dudley soltó un chillido porcino, y cayo con un golpe sordo al piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Harry, invadido por una ira asesina, levantó su varita en dirección a Percy, que se divertía con el dolor de Dudley. Pero éste se percató del acto de Harry, y vociferó en dirección de Harry "_¡Expelliarmus!_", y éste perdió su varita en los setos del jardín del frente. Harry estaba tan enfurecido, que sus facciones se parecían cada vez mas a las de una serpiente, y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner rojos. Sin necesidad de pronunciar los hechizos, y sin su varita, Harry levanto su mano hacia Percy, y éste se comenzó a retorcer, y elevarse, gimiendo. Hermione, Cho y Neville lo miraban aterrados, pero estaban petrificados por una especie de magia. Cuando Percy comenzó a gemir por piedad, Harry gritó con una voz de ultratumba: "_**¡Tú no tuvisste piedad con mi primo Dudley¿No? Ahora vass a ssufrir!**_".

La voz de Harry se parecía a un siseo de serpiente, y cuando bajó a Percy, un destello de luz púrpura salió de la palma de Harry, y la mitad de la casa Privet Drive número 4 explotó. Harry empezó a calmarse, y Percy, aun paralizado por la impresión, miró un reloj de pulsera, y se levantó otra vez, riendo como un desaforado.

- ¡Sólo me quedan 30 segundos antes que venga una horda de Aurors¡Mi amo me matará si no cumplo mi cometido! Sólo debo llevarle un mago para que haga su preciado ritual, sólo un mago, y mi vida estará a salvo. Ahora a quien llevaré...

Pero el reloj de Percy se equivocó, porque en ese momento apareció Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nimphadora Tonks, y lo ataron con unas redes mágicas. Percy luchó por liberarse, pero los Aurors lo teleportaron, supuestamente hacia Azkaban. Tonks les envió un guiño a Harry y Hermione, y desapareció junto con Shacklebolt.

- Harry¿Qué pasó recién? Hiciste magia muy avanzada, pero tu cara se parecía a la de... se parecía a la de Voldemort...

Neville y Cho se estremecieron al oír el nombre, pero Cho los interrumpió, hablando con Harry.

- ¡Hola, Harry! La verdad creo que estuve aquí por suerte del destino. Estaba trabajando, y de repente el Galleon cayó de mi bolso. Lo tomé, me quedé pasmada y de repente comenzó a _chauffer_ -Al ver que los tres se quedaban mirándola, ella emitió una risita cantarina, y cambió de tema-. Después de salir de Hogwarts, fui a trabajar a la embajada de la Magia en Francia. Soy una _Flic-ienne_. Es el equivalente a los Aurors Británicos. Entonces, desde ahora tendré el Galleon a mano, para poder ayudarlos en lo que necesiten. ¡_Au Revoir_!

- Bueno, chicos, creo que yo también estaré con el Galleon más a mano. ¡Adiós, Harry, Hermione¡Los veré en Hogwarts! -Dicho esto, Neville también desapareció.

- ¿Tú piensas ir a Hogwarts este año?

- No sé... Harry, creo que me debo ir a... -Hermione se vio interrumpida por Dudley, que se levantó pesadamente, y empezó a caminar hacia Harry, con cara perturbada.

- Tú... tú... tu... ¡TÚ Y TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMIGOS MAGOS! -Dudley comenzó a correr hacia Harry, y la vena en la sien heredada de su padre latía con ferocidad, como si fuera a estallar- Ustedes casi me... me... Gracias por salvarme la vida, Harry -Harry se quedó perplejo, y Hermione lo miro con ternura.

Harry subió con Hermione a buscar sus cosas, puesto que ella lo ayudaría a aparecer en La Madriguera. Luego de guardar todas sus cosas, bajaron sigilosamente, y cuando se disponían a desaparecer, tío Vernon bajo furioso, con una tabla hecha añicos en la mano, y tía Petunia iba detrás.

- ¡NO SALDRÁS SIN ANTES DECIRME QUÉ PASO AQUÍ! -La vena en la sien de tío Vernon amenazaba nuevamente con estallar, y éste se ponía morado de encolerizado- ¡AHORA QUÉ VOY A HACER CON MÍ CASA!

- Tío Vernon¿Que os parece si le decimos a todo el vecindario que tu casa se destruyó con magia¿Te parece que hagamos eso? -La cara de tío Vernon paso del morado al verde, y sus ojos se movían bruscamente, como si pasara por un trance. En cambio Dudley parecía que disfrutaba de la escena- Ahora, si quieres podemos arreglarla entre los dos, y decimos que un maniático chocó su carro contra tu hermosa fachada -Tío Vernon analizó la situación, y luego se percató de que algo fallaba en eso.

- ¿Y donde vamos a vivir yo y mi familia! -Harry, por primera vez serio, se puso a pensar en una solución.

- ¿Qué os parece si vives con la señora Arabella Figg? -La cara de tía Petunia se puso roja, como si la situación le incomodase- Ella siempre os ha ayudado.

- Eh... bueno, claro que podría ser, pero... -Tío Vernon se esforzaba por encontrar algo que estuviera mal en la solución propuesta por Harry, pero sabía que luchaba en vano.

- Entonces no se diga más, Hermione, acompáñame -Hermione lo siguió, mirándolo casi asombrada-. Hermione, no se como decirle a la señora Figg que porfavor deje a mis tíos vivir en su casa¿me puedes ayudar a hacerlo? Tu eres mas lista que yo, y seguro se te ocurre una idea.

- ¿Yo? Ah, claro que si, para eso están los amigos -Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa, y bajó la mirada con vergüenza-. Claro que me debes ayudar con algo después...

- No te preocupes, Hermione, yo te ayudaré con Ron -Harry soltó una carcajada, y Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza, y luego cambió a ira.

- ¡No es con eso que quiero que me ayudes! Además, si me gustara Ron, sería cosa de chasquear los dedos así, y estaría babeando a mis pies. Es otra cosa... -Harry, ya calmado después de ataque de risa, la miró seria, y se detuvo delante de la casa de la señora Figg.

- Bueno, Hermy, después me cuentas tus planes, ahora enfoquémonos en la señora Figg -Harry cruzó el jardín de tres zancadas, y golpeó la puerta con su puño-. ¡Señora Figg, porfavor, venga rápido!

Se escucharon unos ruidos dentro de la casa, y unos maullidos de gatos, y salió a la puerta una joven de unos 18 años, pelirroja, de ojos azules, con un cuerpo escultural, y mirando a Harry directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Bueno, yo... eh...

- Venimos a buscar a la señora Arabella Figg -Se apresuró a decir Hermione, salvando a Harry.

- ¡Ah, claro, mi tía! Esperen un segundo -La joven entro en la casa, y luego volvió con una señora que perfectamente tenia 3 veces la edad de la joven, y que apestaba a gato-. Tía, estos jóvenes te estaban buscando.

- ¡Ah, Harry¿Cómo estas? Me enteré de lo que ocurrió con el pobre Albus, gran pérdida. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Señora Figg, venía a pedirle un favor. Mis tíos, su casa... la rompí por accidente -La joven soltó una risita, y Harry se puso aún más nervioso-. Entonces... yo venía... sólo si usted puede, claro... quería...

- Harry quiere pedirle si los Dursley pueden vivir con usted mientras arreglan su casa -interrumpió Hermione, y Harry asintió aliviado.

- ¡Ah, era eso! -La señora Figg se rió con sorna, y luego miró a su sobrina con ironía- Claro, Harry, tus tíos pueden venir conmigo. Pero la próxima vez cuando me hables no fijes tu atención en mi sobrina, porque no vas a terminar nunca tu frase -La señora Figg hizo una mueca de sonrisa, y Harry se ruborizó-. ¡Oh, pero que mal educada soy! Déjame presentarte a mi sobrina Claudia, hija de Tanya, reina amazona.

Claudia miró con reproche a su tía, y le dio un largo beso a Harry, quien se puso rojo de vergüenza. Hermione miró a Harry, y se rió junto con la señora Figg. Harry hizo gala de su habilidad para escabullirse, y tomó a Hermione por la mano.

- Bueno, señora Figg, entonces espero verla luego. ¡Adiós, señora Figg, adiós, Claudia!

Hermione le apretó a Harry la mano, hasta que se le prendieron llamas en la manga a Harry, y éste soltó un improperio. Ella parecía enojada por que Harry le tomase la mano, pero esta ruborizada. Harry se acercó a los Dursley, les contó que podían quedarse en la casa de la señora Figg, y apuró a Hermione para que se fueran.

**N/A: Uhhh... me ha quedado más larga de lo que pensé, pero es ke me fui escribiendo y no paré. Juro que escribire menos la proxima vez.**

**Sean amables con esos reviews, porke supongo los dejaran¿No?**


	3. Capítulo 2: La Boda de Bill

**N/A: Bueh, esto no es lo mejor que he escrito, es sólo un capítulo más de la historia, estaba en una crisis ideomática, asi que nada más se me ocurrió. Espero sea de su agrado.**

-Capítulo 2-  
**La Boda de Bill**

Harry sintió otra vez que pasaba por un tubo muy apretado, y cuando sus ojos se iban a salir por la presión, aparecieron delante de La Madriguera. Hermione respiró hondo, y sonrió. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, de la cual salía una voz clara con acento francés.

- ...usted no puede _impedigme_ que _coopegue_ con la boda. ¡Yo soy la novia! _Ahoga quiego_ que hagamos la _gueceta_ antigua de mi familia, la del pastel de bodas...

Harry y Hermione caminaron hasta la valla de la casa Weasley, y la saltaron. Ahí estaban Ron y Ginny, corriendo tras un duende.

- ¡Harry¡Hermione¡Que gusto verlos! -Ron y Ginny se detuvieron y, sonriendo, saludaron a ambos.

- ¡Ginny, ven aquí! -Harry atrajo a Ginny hacia él con su brazo, y le dio un beso largo y apasionado.

- ¡Eh¡Alto ahí¡Estoy aquí¡No olviden que aún puedo impedirselos! -Ron expreso su desagrado, y miró a Hermione, quien se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ah... Eh... Hola, Herm... Hermione.

- ¡Eres increíble, Ron! -Dijo Ginny indignada- ¡Tú me criticas que me beso con Harry, pero cuando se trata de ti y Hermione, tu "novia", no hay problema en que sean dos tórtolos!

- ¡No somos novios! -Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Se miraron y ambos se ruborizaron a tal punto que a Ron no se le distinguía la piel de su cabello.

- Ejem, creo que deberíamos entrar a la casa. Quiero saludar a los demás -Los salvó Harry, que veía el peligro inminente-. ¿Celebraran hoy la boda de Fleur y Bill?

- Ah, sí... _Flegggggrrrr_ no se pudo aguantar, y llamó a sus parientes para que acudieran ayer. Ellos están en la posada del pueblo, y la madre de _Flegggggrrrr_ es mas obstinada que ella. Insistió tanto en que se casaran pronto, que arreglaron la boda para hoy. Mi padre te iba a buscar... -Ginny se sobresaltó, y entró corriendo a la casa- ¡Padre, Harry está aquí!

El señor Weasley salió de la casa con una capa carmesí de viaje, y se sonrió al ver a Harry, que ya era más grande que él.

- ¡Harry, mírate cuanto has crecido! Te iba a buscar, pero creo que ya no es necesario. Supuse que llegarías por tu propia cuenta, o en este caso, por cuenta de Hermione -La dedicó una sonrisa a la chica, que se sintió halagada-. Creo que mis hijos ya te han de haber dicho que hoy es la boda de Fleur. Esperamos que se queden para esto al menos -Miró a Ginny y a Ron, y éstos bajaron la cabeza-. Mis hijos... ellos querían escaparse e ir contigo a no sé donde... parece que dijeron "_**Godric's Hollow**_". ¿No es ahí donde vivían tus padres?

- Eh... sí, ahí vivían ellos -Harry miró con reproche a ambos; si es que lograba zafarse del señor Weasley, sería una gran hazaña-. Pero no me perdería la boda de Bill y Fleur por ningún motivo.

- ¿Ven, chicos¡Harry se queda! Ustedes son parientes de Bill, así que se quedan con mayor razón -El señor Weasley lo volvía a usar como ejemplo de valores que él no tenía.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny entraron, en parte por que el señor Weasley daba la lata, y también porque Harry quería saludar a los demás.

Harry entró, y se deslumbró: ahí adentro estaba la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle. Harry se ruborizó, y se quedó ahí parado, en la puerta trasera de La Madriguera. Hermione y Ron se rieron por lo bajo, aunque Harry no se dio cuenta, pero Ginny enrojeció de ira, y agarró a Harry por la muñeca y lo subió casi a rastras por la escalera. Harry sintió que se caía por entre las nubes y se durmió.

Cuando Harry despertó de su sueño, se encontró tirado sobre una cama con Ginny al lado. A su mente acudió una imagen que había estado antes en su mente, una en la cual aparecía Ron con un bate persiguiéndolo por un pasillo, quizás de Hogwarts. Se levantó, se desperezó y salió a la escalera. Arriba se veía una puerta abierta, y supuso que Ron debería estar arriba. Subió, y comenzó a escuchar unas voces conocidas: Ron y Hermione estaban arriba.

- Hermione, como tu sabes... Yo iré con Harry a eso de _Godric's Hollow_, entonces... yo sé que tu quieres ir, pero... me sentiría muy mal si algo te pasase... eso -Ron parecía un poco triste-. Ahora claro, si tu quieres ir y arriesgarte, yo entiendo...

- Hermione, no le hagas caso a este pesimista -Harry entró, y se hizo parte de la conversación. Ron lo miró con cara de disgusto, y se hizo el indiferente-. Yo digo que todos los que quieran pueden participar, si lo peor que nos puede pasar es que muramos...

- ...o que nos expulsen -recordó Ron, y los tres rieron un rato. Esa fue la primera frase que Hermione les dedicó cuando se volvieron amigos-. Vamos a hacernos parte de la pre-fiesta. Charlie está haciendo su licor de los 7 dragones. ¡Fred dijo que era más fuerte que el Whisky de Fuego!

- Lo único que me interesa de ese trago es que se hace con una poción de la euforia -Dijo Hermione, y Harry la tomó de la mano para que bajaran las escaleras. Hermione se volvió a ruborizar, y evitó la mirada de Ron, que reflejaba su disgusto. Harry no percibió ese problema, él lo hacía por amistad.

Salieron al patio. Ahí estaban Charlie, Fred y George al lado de una mesa, en la cual Charlie les enseñaba a preparar el famoso elixir. Al otro lado estaban los padres de Fleur y los señores Weasley. Los más lejanos a la puerta eran Fleur, Bill y Gabrielle, en donde Fleur le enseñaba a Gabrielle a bailar una danza que tocaba la radio que Charlie había traído de afuera. Bill la aplaudía, y los padres de Fleur conversaban con los señores Weasley. Harry otra vez quedó bobo por Gabrielle, y Ron aprovechó el momento para quitarle a Hermione. Ambos fueron hacia Charlie, para "aprender" a hacer el famoso trago.

Harry miraba con fascinación la cara de alegría de Gabrielle, y cuando ella le dedicó una mirada, él sintió que se derretía. Pero en ese momento escuchó las palabras que no quería precisamente escuchar.

- ¡Hola, _pgueciosa_ Ginny! Ven a _apguendeg_ esta danza que mi _hegmana_ baila tan bien.

- ¡Ah, hola, Ginny! -Dijo Harry para salvarse el pellejo. Los señores Weasley miraron hacia la puerta para ver salir a Ginny. Ésta salió, y para perplejidad de todos, se abalanzó sobre Harry y le dio un largo beso. La señora Weasley quedó perpleja, y el señor Weasley sólo rió por un momento, y luego le dedicó a su hija una mirada pícara. En cambio Gabrielle hirvió de rabia, la cual disimuló con una mueca que parecía de dolor.

Luego de dicho incidente, que le valió a Ginny una larga y aburrida reprimenda, llegaron otro miembros de la Orden para participar de la celebración. Harry estaba extrañado: hasta el momento él no había visto los anillos de boda, ni menos un sacerdote, ni una llamada a alguno...

Entonces se percató de que el padre de Fleur se había retirado. Pensó que debía haber ido a buscar los anillos, o al sacerdote, o a ambos. Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado: el padre de Fleur apareció con una mitra, y un báculo con una piedra azul enorme en la punta. Todos salieron al jardín, donde el señor Weasley y la profesora McGonagall se habían lucido en la decoración. Tonks se puso a llorar abrazando a Lupin, Hagrid le sonrió a Madame Maxime y Ginny abrazó a Harry, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la señora Weasley.

- Bueno, _hegmanos_ magos, estamos aquí _paga haceg pguesencia_ en la boda de _nuestgos segues queguidos_, William Kyle Weasley, _Fleug Beau Delacoug_. _Ahoga_, _diguigiéndome_ a ustedes¿Están _pguepagados paga afgontag_ su destino?

- Sí, lo estamos -Respondieron al unísono.

- Entonces pueden _pguesentag_ sus votos.

- Yo, William Kyle Weasley, prometo estar contigo hasta nuestros últimos días, en salud y enfermedad, en fortuna o desgracia, y aún después de nuestra muerte, para extender nuestro amor hacia el infinito.

- Yo, _Fleug Beau Delacoug_, _pgometo estag_ contigo hasta el final de la vida, y después de ésta, _paga podeg amplificag nuestgo amog_ hasta el infinito. Aún después de lo acontecido, sigo amándote, y que sepas que jamás te _dejagué_ -Al decir esto, Fleur miró de reojo a la señora Weasley-, en la salud y en la _enfegmedad_, en la _fogtuna _y en la _desgacia_.

- Después de esta _pguesentación_ de los votos _matguimoniales_, los _declago magido_ y _mujeg_ -El padre de Fleur extendió su báculo hacia la unión de las manos de Bill y Fleur, y en ambas manos apareció un anillo de oro.

En concordancia con las tradiciones matrimoniales, la novia debe lanzar el ramo de flores, para darle así la bendición a la mujer afortunada que lo consiga. Fleur lanzó el ramo, y éste fue a parar en las manos de Tonks, que miró con picardía a Lupin, quien respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione y Ron estaban cada vez más ávidos de la receta de los 7 dragones, y Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, haciéndole cariñ en la cabeza. Bill y Fleur habían desaparecido "misteriosamente", y los gemelos Weasley se habían retirado por asuntos económicos.

- Harry¿Tú crees que mis padres me impidan estar contigo?

- Eso depende. ¿Estar conmigo te hace feliz?

- Mmm... ¿Qué crees tú? -Preguntó ella con ironía- No, yo creo que sería más feliz con otro, a lo mejor Dean, a lo mejor Malfoy...

- ¿Eso... eso es cierto? -Preguntó Harry desdichado.

- ¡Claro que no, bobo!

- Es que parecías tan resuelta...

- Esa soy yo, querido.

- Oye¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por... ahí?

- Claro -Respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Ambos salieron de la casa, y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero del pueblo. Ginny medía cerca de 20 centímetros menos que Harry, lo cual servía para que éste la rodeara con su brazo sobre ella con facilidad. Harry se sentía más feliz que nunca. Por un momento se olvidó de la realidad, de que había un gran ejercito de magos tenebrosos buscándolo para acabar con su existencia, de que había un ser tan fuerte que había matado a sus padres. Al fin podía comprender las palabras de Dumbledore: "_La única debilidad de Voldemort es su incapacidad de amar_".

Ambos volvieron a la Madriguera. Charlie estaba hablando con Hagrid sobre dragones, Los señores Weasley estaban sentados muy abrazados escuchando un Jazz de Celestina Warbeck. Gabrielle y sus padres jugaban ajedrez mágico, y Hermione y Ron brillaban por su ausencia. La profesora McGonagall conversaba con el profesor Flitwick, y Tonks estaba sentada con Lupin, y le imitaba su cara desgastada, riendo. Harry dejó a Ginny sola con Gabrielle ("_¡No, Harry, déjame ir contigo, porfavor!_"), y subió hacia donde suponía estaban Ron y Hermione.

Se escuchaban voces raras desde la pieza. Harry, que ya tenía 17 años, se imaginó lo mas perverso, y se reprendió a si mismo por semejante pensamiento. Cuando se acercó más aún, distinguió la voz de su amigo, hablando con cierta dificultad.

- Bueno, yo, eh... Herm... ione, quería decirte, eh... pues, quería decirte algo -Ron parecía emborrachado, seguramente con el licor de los "7 dragones", pensó Harry.

- Dime, Ron. Soy toda oídos -Hermione también parecía borracha, pero sabía disimularlo, o poseía una gran resistencia al alcohol. Harry supuso que quería decir Ron, y sonrió.

- Pues, Hermione... Yo, yo te, yo te amo.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Dijo Hermione, que a pesar de su tono que simulaba indiferencia, Harry la notó bastante afectada- Bueno, Ron, siento que sería más serio si estuvieras lúcido, o si pudieras demostrarlo de alguna man--- !

Hermione si vió interrumpida por un beso profundo y apasionado, que Harry sólo se pudo imaginar, ya que encontró muy imprudente entrar y arruinar ese momento tan especial. Pero casi como enviada por el destino, Ginny se logró escabullir de Gabrielle, y subió por la escalera hacia Harry. Se le abalanzó, y ambos irrumpieron en la pieza en la cual se encontraban Ron y Hermione sumidos en un beso largo y apasionado. Los cuatro se quedaron estupefactos, y Harry tomó a Ginny por el brazo sacándola de la pieza sin dejar de repetir "_Lo siento, lo siento_". Ginny miró a Harry con una cara entre la sorpresa y la risa, y Harry le respondió con una imitación de la cara que había puesto Hermione al verlos entrar.

Ambos bajaron y se fueron directo al patio de la casa, donde los únicos lúcidos eran Gabrielle, Lupin y Tonks.

- Veo que sólo quedamos nosotros en pie.

- Eso es porque no hemos probado a los 7 dragones, Querido -Respondió Tonks a Lupin, quien asintió como si estuvieran pasando una lección en el colegio.

- Tienes razón, Ninphy -Harry y Ginny tuvieron que contener la risa ante este apodo. **¿NINPHY?**

- Ay, Rem, te dije que no me gusta que me llames asi. Soy sólo Tonks.

- Eh, profesor Lupin... -Comenzó Harry, pero Lupin lo interrumpió.

- No hace falta que me llames "profesor", Harry. Dime sólo Remus, como los demás.

- Esta bien... Eh, Remus¿Usted cree que sea demasiado arriesgado ir yo solo en busca de Voldemort?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber la respuesta, si de todos modos irás? Harry, viví 7 años durmiendo casi al lado de tu padre, y luego estuve 5 años con el y tu madre por la Orden. Créeme que conozco tu sangre.

- Harry¿Quién dijo que irías solo¡No te voy a dejar ir solo!

- Ginny, creía que habíamos hablado ya de eso.

- ¡Harry, ni siquiera mi padre me hizo cambiar de parecer, tú no lo harás!

- Harry, veo que hás conseguido una linda fierecilla. Igual que tu padre -Harry comenzó a enfadarse por eso "igual que tu padre", "igual que tu madre", y Lupin pareció darse cuenta porque reaccionó al momento-. Sin ofender, claro.

En ese momento aparecieron Ron y Hermione, ambos mirando en distintas direcciones y completamente sonrojados.

- ¿Qué tal lo pasaron, Ron? -Preguntó mordazmente Ginny, y ambos volvieron a sonrojarse.

- Eh, bueh... ¡No es de tu importancia! -Ron se esforzó por poner una cara ácida y venenosa, pero sólo quedó una mueca de vergüenza.

- Ginny, por favor, no nos molestes¿Quieres? -Hermione tenía más experiencia en eso de disimular, porque su cara si reflejaba una advertencia.

Nadie se volvió a referir al tema, aunque ni Ron ni Hermione se dirigieron palabra ni mirada. Harry no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste ¿Y si se volvía insoportable estar con ellos? Aunque siempre había reflejado esa actitud de solitaridad y de martir, él se conocía como alguien que necesitaba de sus amigos. Además contaba con que ellos lo acompañaran en su búsqueda; si ellos no se volvían a hablar o se volvían pareja y se olvidaban de él, entonces perdería seguramente en esta campaña para derrotar a Voldemort. Eran demasiadas las vidas que se habían sacrificado para que luego se perdiera por un problema de amigos.

**N/A: Bueno, se que prometí no escribir tanto, pero es que me puse a escribir, y no quería dejar nada fuera. Ojala no les haya molestado, y si fue así díganlo con reviews ;-)**


	4. Capítulo 3: El cuadro de Greywise

**N/A: Ya sé lo que prometí. No me critiquen, pero es que este capítulo necesitaba esta longitud. Ojalá no se aburran, y aprovechen de la lectura.**

-Capítulo 3-  
**El Cuadro de Greywise**

- Harry, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

- Hermione, estamos esperando algo. Créeme que no se opondrán.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban parados en la cocina de la Madriguera, varita en mano, dispuestos a arrancar. Hermione, con un complicado hechizo, hizo que sus pesados baúles se conviertieran en unas cajas que cabían en los bolsillos.  
Hermione y Harry habían hecho un complicado plan para este "tour" que harían. Primero irían a Godric's Hollow, la casa de sus padres, y luego buscarían a Severus Snape. Si conseguían esto, buscarían los restantes Horrocruxes y perseguirían a Malfoy. Si lograban eso sin problemas, irían tras Bellatrix Lestrange a vengar a Sirius, y pelearían contra Voldemort. Aunque harían una parada cada cierto tiempo en Privet Drive para ayudar a reconstruir la casa de los Dursley. Pero querían conseguir más gente. Llamar al ED sería una buena idea, pero Harry no quería exponer la vida de los demás. Aún tenía problemas para dejar ir a Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Aunque Neville les había dicho que quería ir con ellos para vengar a sus padres. A él lo esperaban.

- Tengo frío.

- Ginny, no molestes.

- Ron, déjala ya. Ginny, ven conmigo, no tengo problemas en compartir mi calor contigo -Ginny lo miró con picardía-. No te pases, por favor.

- Ron¿Por qué no compartes tu calor con Hermione?

- Ginny, no molestes. Aunque si quieres puedes venir, Mione -Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina, y Ron miró hacia la ventana con cara de miedo.

- Harry¿Estas seguro de que Neville viene?

- Dijo que si no podía enviaría una lechuza. De todos modos si no viene nos vamos.

En ese momento apareció Neville, y a su lado, Luna Lovegood. Harry no se impresionó porque Neville vino con ella, sino que por el sombrero que ésta llevaba. Era de piel de dragón, y tenía una pluma de pavo real. Los 4 mantuvieron la risa, y Neville se dió cuenta. Luna en cambio ni siquiera se inmutó. Ese era uno de sus talentos; pasar por alto las bromas que iban hacia ella.

- Harry, mi padre aún te recuerda. Que lástima lo de Dumbledore, pero ya estaba viejo -Ese era el otro talento de Luna; la capacidad de ser sincera hasta el punto de ser hiriente, fría o pasmante-. Aunque una pérdida siempre cuesta algo. Supongo que ahora tendrás más problemas para acabar con Voldemort, ya que tiene Spawmaids -Hermione la miró con escepticismo, pero Luna hizo caso omiso-. Bueno, Nev me dijo que iríamos a una misión del ED, pero no veo a los demás miembros. ¿Acaso me tomaste el pelo, Nev?

- No, es que... esta es una misión solo para veteranos del ED, los que fuimos al ministerio, tu sabes -se apresuró a mentir Neville. Se encojió de hombros cuando Luna no lo miraba y Ron le sonrió-. ¿Nos vamos?

Sólo Hermione y Neville se sabían aparecer, asi que se dividieron en dos grupos: Ron, Ginny y Hermione; y Harry, Luna y Neville. Pero cuando se disponían a aparecerse, divisaron una lechuza de color marrón con una bufanda granate-dorada, y se detuvieron un momento a esperarla. La lechuza dejó 6 cartas con el sello de Hogwarts, y se elevó en el cielo. Las cartas de Hogwarts eran más livianas este año, y Harry se apresuró a abrir la suya.

* * *

_**Querido Sr. Potter:**_

_**Le informamos que usted debe presentarse este año a clases en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, puesto que debe presentar los examenes EXTASIS. Además reiteramos que las medidas de seguridad se han reforzado, de modo que el colegio no debería sufrir nuevos ataques.  
Esperando su presencia,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall Directora colegio Hogwarts de Magia.  
Jefa(s) de la corte de magos Wizengamot

* * *

**_

- ¡Vaya, la profesora McGonagall es jefa del Wizengamot! -Exclamó Hermione, y todos la miraron con reproche. Su exclamación se había escuchado hasta en Surrey-. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, nosotros también fuimos jovenes -dijo una voz detrás de ellos. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban ahí parados, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros-. No se preocupen, Ron, Ginny, sabemos que nada podemos hacer. Pero deberian hacer caso a esas cartas. Hogwarts es un buen fuerte para planear cosas. Ginny, dejame ver esos MHB...

- Madre, por favor, no ahora.

- ¿Por qué¿Acaso estan mal?

- ¡No, no es eso! Es que, estan, mis amigos...

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver¡Pásame esa hoja en este mismo instante, Ginebra Molly Weasley!

Ginny accedió de mala gana, y Luna hizo un comentario de los famosos Spawmaids y de como podian hacer cambiar a las personas cuando se metian en sus orejas. Todos rieron menos Ginny y la señora Weasley, que trataba de abrir el sobre. Una vez abierto, se hizo un silencio aterrador, y Ginny se puso pálida. Harry se acercó casi por instinto y la abrazó, como quien espera el final del mundo.

- ¡Ves, Ginny¡Tienes 7 MHB!

La señora Weasley tenía razón: Ginny había sacado 7 resultados positivos en las MHB. Su Carta rezaba lo siguiente:

* * *

_**MATRICULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERIA **_

_**APROBADOS: **_

_**EXTRAORDINARIO (E)  
SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS (S)  
ACEPTABLE (A)**_

_**DESAPROBADOS: **_

_**INSATISFACTORIO (I)  
DESASTROSO (D)  
TROGLODITA (T)**_

_**REULTADOS DE GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY**_

_**Astronomía:A**_

_**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:S**_

_**Encantamientos:E**_

_**Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras:E**_

_**Adivinación:T**_

_**Botánica:S**_

_**Historia de la Magia:A**_

_**Pociones:D**_

_**Transformaciones:E**

* * *

_

- ¡Guau, Ginny, Genial! Acerca de la nota en Adivinación...

- Luego te cuento, mamá. ¿Nos Vamos?

- Ginny, hija, primero sería mejor que desayunaran. No pueden derrotar al Innombrable con el éstomago vacío -El señor Weasley parecía mas tranquilo, y miró a Ron de reojo dirigiéndole una sonrisa-. ¿Quieren entrar y tomar desayuno?

- Claro, yo tengo hambre -Dijo Ron, y miró a los demás, pero ellos le dedicaron miradas de desaprobación.

- Eh... señora Weasley¿Nosotros tambien podemos entrar a desayunar? -Preguntó tímido Neville, abrazando a Luna. Parecían tarjeta de navidad.

- Tu debes ser Longbottom, si. Me recuerdas a tus padres -El señor Weasley lo miraba como analizándolo, y Neville se puso nervioso-. ¡Como haces esa pregunta, Neville¡Claro que sí!

Entraron todos a la cocina, y se encontraron con Charlie queestaba ya desayunando, y todos lo acompañaron. Charlie dió una larga perorata acerca de los dragones, y de los wyverns, y de todos los reptiles con los que trabajaba. La única que parecía interesada era Luna, que luego le habló sobre los cuidadores de dragones, que supuestamente les salían escamas luego de convivir tanto con ellos, algo a lo que ella le llamaba "Gargolismo". Luego las risas de todos, que ni siquiera resbalaron sobre Luna.

- ¡Ya sabes, Charlie¡No te acerques mucho a los Dragones, mira que ya tienes cara de Gárgola! -Luna rió estrepitosamente de la broma de Ron, y todos la miraron extrañados.

Luego de desayunar, los veteranos del ED se aprestaban a salir cuando en la chimenea salieron llamas verdes, y de ellas salió nada menos que Minerva McGonagall, con una túnica color verde-esmeralda y una esclavina púrpura.

- Señores Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, y señoritas Granger, Lovegood y Weasley, he venido a buscarlos. Por favor, vengan conmigo. Han sido elegidos para un curso extracurricular. Y no se opongan -Añadió la profesora al ver las caras de disgusto de los chicos-, porque tengo permiso ministerial para reducirlos si es necesario.

- Bueno chicos, creo que se acabó la incursión, tendremos que ir a Hogwarts. Ron, tenemos que ayudar a la profesora McGonagall... -comenzó Hermione, y Harry la miró con cara de estupefacción.

- Señorita Granger, ahora soy la directora, ruego que me llame por mi cargo. ¡Ah, y se me olvidaba! Ha sido nombrada Premio Anual -Hermione la miró con ojos como platos, y se sonrojó.

Entre todos determinaron que sería mejor ir a Hogwarts, mientras la directora McGonagall _(n/a: yo tampoco quiero que minerva se enoje conmigo por no llamarla por su cargo)_ conversaba con los señores Weasley. Todos tomaron un puñado de polvos Flu, y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.  
El castillo estaba total y completamente arreglado, ya no habían rastros de la batalla librada unos mese atrás en ese lugar. La única diferencia que había era la cabaña de Hagrid, que ahora estaba hecha de Ladrillos de piedra exclusivamente, y unas torres en medio del Bosque, del Lago y en el borde de los terrenos de Hogwarts. McGonagall, al ver la cara de los estudiantes, les dijo como si estuviera preparada.

- La cabaña del profesor Hagrid fue reconstruida, y las torres fueron puestas por el Ministerio, para defender Hogwarts. Las tres tienen 6 escuadrones de Aurors cada una, y estan protegidas hacia la magia igual que el castillo. Deben esperarme, debo ir a buscar otros alumnos, si quieren pueden visitar a los profesores o ir a sus cuartos.

Todos fueron a sus cuartos, y Harry sintió un poco de pena por Luna que fue sola a la casa común de Ravenclaw. Hermione fue a visitar al profesor Flitwick, y Ginny salió con Ron al campo de Quidditch. Neville sacó un espejo y comenzó a hablar con su abuela. Harry no quería jugar Quidditch; estaba muy cansado como para jugar, y no había un solo profesor al cual quisiera ver. Comenzó a caminar por el castillo casi por inercia, y cuando despertó de este ensueño se dió cuenta de que estaba delante del despacho del director; delante de él se alzaba una escalera; alguien debía de haber entrado al despacho. Por esa curiosidad heredada de su padre subió la escalera de a 3 escalones seguidos, y abrió la puerta. Adentro no había nadie, salvo una lechuza celeste. Miró el despacho y no pudo evitar acordarse de Dumbledore; para él habia sido casi como un padre. Caminó hacia el escritorio, y vió el pensadero sobre él. Pensó que alguien debía estar dentro de la vasija, por eso estaba la escalera abierta. Miró sobre el pensadero, y no vió un solo recuerdo en el.

- Eres un curioso, Harry. Que suerte que me viniste a visitar.

Harry se sobresaltó. Había oído la voz de Dumbledore, pero eso era imposible; él habia muerto, y no habia dejado fantasma.

- Harry, no seas incredulo. Yo te estoy hablando -El cuadro de Dumbledore en el despacho esta mirándolo con esa cara de buenazo que él tenia-. ¿Cómo estas?

- ¡P-profesor Dumbledore¡Que sorpresa verlo tan... pintado sobre un lienzo! -Bromeó Harry.

- ¡Que original! Me recuerdas a tu padre. Él siempre hacia esas bromas tan... extrañas.

- Que lástima que ahora solo podamos conversar de esta manera. Me gustaría tener a Snape delante y... -Hizo un ademán con la mano sobre su cuello- ¡ZAP!

- Harry, no le hagas caso a tus instintos. Yo lo hice una vez y... aqui me ves, pintado. No te ensucies las manos inútilmente. Además Severus no tiene la culpa.

- ¡COMO DICE¡AUN LO DEFIENDE¡ESTO ES EL COLMO¡FUE SU CULPA LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES¡ÉL LO ASESINÓ¡Y USTED AUN LO SIGUE DEFENDIENDO! -Harry gritaba como un desaforado, y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

- Cálmate, Harry.

- ¡COMO ME PIDE QUE ME CALME¡USSTED ESSTA LOCO¡COMO ESS CAPAZ DE DEFENDERLO AUN DESSPUÉSS DE LO QUE HIZO! -La voz de Harry comenzó a sonar como un siseo, y Dumbledore lo miró con extrañeza.

- Harry, por favor, si me escuchas, entenderás mi posición -Dumbledore usaba todo su potencial de persuación para calmar a Harry-. Hazme un favor y abre ese cofre de allá, porque yo no puedo, ya sabes...

Harry respiró hondo, y abrió el cofre. En este habia una gran cantidad de ampollas llenas de recuerdos, y habia una mas grande, en la cual el recuerdo estaba espesado ligeramente, acumulado en el fondo.

- Harry, por favor tráeme la ampolla más grande, la del recuerdo más espeso -Harry tomó la ampolla en sus manos, y creyó ver una cara que le parecía conocida, pero no supo decir de donde-. Ahora vacíala en la vasija -Harry siguió las ordenes como si estuvieran en una clase-. No se si te sentirás mal de ir sólo, pero yo no puedo acompañarte, ya sabes...

Harry se asomó al pensadero, y el piso se comenzó a volver étereo, hasta que cayó por un abismo. Cuando tocó el piso, estaba en una sala, en la cual habia un gran mesón, con 4 sillas. Sobre la única entrada que había, un arco románico, había un blasón que tenía dibujados una varita, un báculo como el del padre de Fleur, un florete y un libro negro, y sobre eso una frase que rezaba "_Comarca del Alquimista_", escrita en letras púrpuras. Las cuatro sillas, para las cuales concordaba más el nombre de tronos, estaban delante de unas oriflamas, cada una con un dibujo y un nombre. La más lejana a Harry era negra, tenía un libro dibujado y decía "**_GRINDELWALD_**" en letras rojas como hechas de sangre. La de la derecha era roja, tenía un florete y decía "**_AL KHIME_**" en letras plateadas. La de la izquierda era blanca, tenía un báculo y decía "**_ARCHMAGE_**" en letras celestes. La más cercana a Harry era azul, tenia dibujada una varita y decía "**_GREYWISE_**" en letras purpuras.  
Cuando Harry comenzaba a pregutarse de quien sería ese recuerdo, tres jovenes de la misma edad que Harry y un hombre de unos 40 años entraron en la sala, y Harry reconoció a dos de ellos: El viejo era Nicholas Flamel, lo tenía en la colección de ranas de chocolate, y el otro, aunque no se explicaba como, le hacía recordar a Dumbledore. Claro que este tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, no tenia ni barba ni bigotes, estaba mas estirado y era un poco más robusto. Una de ellos, una joven de 18 años, de pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rosa y unas facciones que recordaban a las hadas de los cuentos, con ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa en los labios le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Flamel, quien le respondió con una sonrisa pícara. El último, de pelo rubio claro, ojos negros abismales inexpresivos, ojeras y una cicatriz en la cara en forma de... ¿Rayo? El hombre tenía una cicatriz igual a la de Harry, y andaba con una túnica negra enorme, que le dejaba a la vista sólo la cara y las manos nudosas, de uñas perfectamente cortadas y limpias. Su cara recordaba a la familia Malfoy, con esa pulcritud casi amenazadora, que podría llegar a ser belleza si no estuviese tan manchada con el orgullo mal expresado.

- Ahora vamos a realizar un proyecto mágico -Dumbledore parecía ser el líder, a pesar de que Flamel fuese mas adulto-. Gracias a Grindelwald, claro -El joven rubio asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió como Draco Malfoy solía hacer-. Ruth¿Quíeres hacer los honores?

- Espera un momento... -La chica pelirosa cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose, y luego los volvió a abrir-. Sí, la Divina Providencia me indica hacer los honores en tu proyecto.

La chica se levantó, tomó su báculo sin esperar indicaciones, y al parecer hizo todo lo que Dumbledore quería, porque todos aplaudieron cuando ella creó una copa de oro puro usando un trozo de plomo y su báculo. Harry notó que ella, cada vez que parecía quedar sin ideas, miraba a Dumbledore, y luego seguia como si le hubiese realizado preguntas.

- Ruth, sólo por ahora te permito usar tu Legeremancia conmigo, pero cuando aprenda Oclumancia con Grindelwald¡Ya veremos! -Bromeó Dumbledore, y Grindelwald asintió y volvió a sonreir-. Bueno, Grindelwald, creo que la proxima vez nos podrás mostrar tu descubrimiento en magia oscura, yo ahora debo ir a casa con mi padre; hoy me enseñará acerca de Transformaciones, ustedes saben, Magia Verde.

- Albus, cuantas veces te he dicho que debes ser más independiente -Grindelwald hablaba pausadamente, como si meditara cada sonido que su boca emitía. Cuando terminó su frase, sus ojos brillaron, aunque nadie del recuerdo pareció darse cuenta-. Vamos, quiero mostrarles al menos mi descubrimiento. No sean malos conmigo -Le volvieron a brillar los ojos-. ¿Me dejaran?

- Grindelwald, hazlo. Pero rápido.

- Esta bien, chicos, esto se llama Horrocrux. Es una versión del antiguo hechizo Horrorus, de magia negra.

- ¿El-el hechizo Ho-horrorus dijiste? -Ruth parecía realmente abrumada-. ¡Estas desencadenando algo que no podrás controlar, Grindelwald¡Debes dejar esta investigación enterrada en el pasado!

- Cálmate, Ruth -Dumbledore parecía interesado en la investigación de Grindelwald-. ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar que es el hechizo Horrorus?

- Es un hechizo que corta las almas en trozos -Dijo calmadamente Flamel-. Lo usaban los Nigromantes, para poder controlar sus muñecos.

- Exacto. El Horrocrux es algo parecido. Se corta un trozo de tu alma, y se lo consagra a un objeto inanimado. El alma que se encuentra dentro de dicho objeto no reacciona, puesto que el objeto es inanimado. Sólo reacciona al contacto de las demás almas. De esta manera, se vence a la muerte...

Harry comenzó a ascender, y la imagen fue desapareciendo. El recuerdo había acabado. Harry quedó abrumado. ¿El horrocrux no lo había inventado Voldemort¿Que hacía Dumbledore mezclado con magos tan oscuros y malvados? Y por último¿Quíen era el famoso Grindelwald? Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado o leído ese nombre antes. Seguro cuando volviera a ver a Hermione ella lo sabría.  
Harry volvió al despacho del Director, y por la ventana vió a Ron y Ginny jugando Quidditch. Estaba atardeciendo.

- ¿Y que viste en ese recuerdo, Harry?

- Usted sabe lo que ese recuerdo mostraba. ¿O no, Greywise?

- Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Entonces debo suponer que viste el recuerdo de principio a fin. Ella era muy bonita.

- Mire, señor, aun no comprendo que gana usted haciéndome ver su adolecencia.

- ¿Estas seguro de haberlo visto todo, Harry?

- Si. Todo. Desde el "Proyecto Mágico" hasta el "Horrocrux".

- Exacto. Eso es. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Grindelwald?

- Me parece que si, pero no sé donde.

- ¿Cómo¿No lo recuerdas?

- Hago todo mi esfuerzo, señor -Dijo Harry, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señor".

- Yo sé donde lo has leído. Ese patán es famoso gracias a mi. Lo mencionan en mi tarjeta de colección de las ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Ah¡Ya recuerdo! En ella dice que usted lo derrotó. Pero si ustedes eran...

- Amigos. Ya lo sé. Ese patán me traicionó.

- Y el estudiaba...

- Artes Oscuras. Era un Druida.

- ¿Druida?

- No sé si tu amiga, la señorita Granger, haya oído acerca de las escuelas de magia.

- ¡Yo lo he hecho!

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¡Sí! Estan Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons...

- ¡No, no, eso no!

- Pero si son escuelas...

- Harry¿Quieres que te ayude en derrotar a Voldemort?

- Eso es obvio, creo.

- Entonces debes averiguar que son las escuelas de magia. Y rápido. No te vayas del colegio antes de que te lo aconseje. Hay retratos mios en varios lugares.

Harry salió del despacho, y pudo darse cuenta de los alumnos del "Curso Extracurricular". El colegio tenía a todos los estudiantes dentro. El colegio volvia a vivir otra vez. De repente Harry vió correr a Dumbledore por los cuadros, y éste también se percató de su presencia.

- ¡Ah, verdad! Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.

**N/PP: Al fin! esta un pokito largo, pero es bueno, opino yo. Noten la última frase, que da a conocer la fecha. Les prometo que ahora si no escribiré tan largo. Claro que si kieren ke escriba asi de largo, pueden decirmelo por reviews. Opinen plx!**


	5. Capítulo 4: La Arcomaga

**N/A: En este si la puse cortita, asi que no reclamen. Este capítulo es crucial para la historia, asi que tomense el tiempo y léanlo. Y lavense sus dientes antes y después de cada comida!**

-Capítulo 4-  
**La Arcomaga**

- ¡Oh, no puede ser¡Máldita biblioteca incompleta!

- Calma, Hermione. Siento que pronto lo sabremos.

- Harry, la última vez que seguiste tus instintos demoraste medio año en conseguir un recuerdo, y con ayuda de Felix Felicis.

- Ya, si, es verdad. Pero estas leyendo el mismo libro por quinta vez¡En un mismo día! Si no lo encontraste las pasadas cuatro veces¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora será distinto? El libro sigue igual.

- Harry, debemos conseguir esa información. Como sea.

En ese momento entró Ron y Ginny a la sala común, embarrados los pies, con dos escobas y un baúl.

- Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero McGonagall hará la cena de bienvenida ahora. Hermione¿Conoces algún hechizo para limpiar mis pantalones?

- _¡Pulcratis!_ -Hermione estiró su varita a los pantalones de Ginny, y de estos desapareció el barro. Luego hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de Ron, y éste la abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Ron, no seas molestoso! -Hermione, indignada, se levantó y se puso su túnica con celeridad. Hasta el momento eran los únicos Gryffindor en la sala común- Apurense, los espero a todos en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Que le pasa a Hermione? Es rara...

- Ron, dale un beso. A lo mejor así mejora tu relación con ella.

- Cállate, Ginny.

Los tres se cambiaron a la rapidez de una tortuga, y bajaron con pereza. Ron y Ginny estaban cansados luego de una larga jornada de quidditch. Mientras Harry se divertía en el Pensadero, se llenó el campo de Quidditch, y los alumnos de Hogwarts no tuvieron mejor idea que jugar un partido conjunto.  
Llegaron al gran salón, y este estaba lleno. Harry había pensado que, luego del ataque al castillo, nadie querría mandar a su hijo a Hogwarts. Pero estaba claramente equivocado.  
Entraron, y el profesor Slughorn entró luego con un taburete de madera en las manos. Sobre éste descansaba un sombrero viejo y remendado: El Sombrero Seleccionador.  
Luego, el profesor Slughorn fue a buscar a los alumnos de primero, que esperaban detrás de las puertas. Cuando Horace tomó un largo pergamino, McGonagall le susurró algo al oído, y le tomó el pergamino. Slughorn se fue a sentar, ruborizado.

_"Hace cientos de años  
cuando aun no estaba remendado  
cuatro magos en mi pusieron  
todos sus conocimientos mágicos._

_Godric Gryffindor su valentía  
Salazar Slytherin su astucia  
Helga Hufflepuff su compañerismo  
Rowena Ravenclaw su Inteligencia._

_Godric Gryffindor el noble  
aquél que venía del páramo  
El valeroso caballero  
que con un león se representa._

_Salazar Slytherin el astuto  
que venía de aquél pantano  
El astuto y ambicioso  
hijo de la gran serpiente._

_Helga Hufflepuff la esforzada  
la que a todos aceptaba  
La buena y gran dama  
que en un tejón se ha transformado._

_Rowena Ravenclaw la inteligente  
que vino desde las cañadas  
La poderosa sabia  
que un cuervo ha elegido._

_Los cuatro enseñaban  
a los alumnos que aceptaban  
mas¿Cómo podrían seguir eligiendo  
cuando ya estuviesen muertos?_

_Gryffindor tuvo la idea  
con ayuda de su amada  
me bajó de su cabeza  
y me dijo lo que anhelaba:_

_'Elije a los valientes  
para que esten en mi morada,  
y los inteligentes  
a Ravenclaw le agradan,_

_Los astutos y ambiciosos  
con Slytherin congenian,  
y los esforzados y animosos  
con Hufflepuff se entrenan.'_

_Ahora que el mal se cierne  
sobre nuestras cabezas  
ellos han de cumplir la promesa  
que hace tiempo hicieron._

_Todos sus herederos  
y los colaboradores  
con el número maldito  
han de derrotar al mal."_

Todos en el gran salón aplaudieron, y la profesora McGonagall intercambió unas palabras con el profesor Slughorn. Luego ambos miraron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y a Minerva le rodó una lagrima por la mejilla.

- Bueno, ahora comenzaremos la selección de los alumnos de primer grado. Pasen según los nombre. ¡Phillip Delacour!

Harry miró a sus amigos, y luego al pequeño chico que caminaba con decisión: ese si era el hermano de Fleur. Era rubio, y a Harry le recordaba a Malfoy, quizas por que éste también era engreído, y porque miró con desprecio a un alumno que estaba al final de la fila, que tenía un mechón de pelo blanco.

- _¡Ravenclaw!_

- ¡Valter Lestrange!

En ese momento un joven que estaba en cuclillas se levantó. Era del porte de Harry, tenia el pelo cano y largo, unos ojos que daban miedo y una cara que le recordaba algo a Harry.

- Chicos, chicos¡SILENCIO! El señor Lestrange es alumno de 7º año. Es nuevo aqui asi que quiero que sean amables con él.

Harry se dió cuenta a quien le recordaba. Bellatrix Lestrange, prima de Sirius, era la mano derecha de Voldemort, y en quinto año había matado a Sirius haciéndolo pasar por el arco del juicio. Éste debía ser su hijo, y Harry comprendió el por qué de su cara terrorífica: su madre era una necrópata, y su padre era un símbolo autoritario por excelencia. Hasta llegó a sentir pena por él. Porque por ese tipo de personas él luchaba. No por que ya estaban a salvo, como Ron o Hermione, sino por los que corren el real peligro, como Draco o Valter. En ese momento Harry se dió cuenta. Alguien no estaba en el castillo, y ese alguien siempre estaba para hacerle la vida imposible.  
Draco Malfoy no se había presentado, pero Harry entendía porque. Era imposible que Draco se presentase, gracias a él Dumbledore había muerto, y los Mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts.

- ¡Dick Stone!

- _¡Gryffindor!_

- ¡Victor Anders!

- _¡Hufflepuff!_

- ¡Ben Jones!

- _¡Gryffindor!_

- ¡Vlad Steppes!

- _¡Slytherin!_

Asi todos los alumnos pasaron por el sombrero, y todo parecía normal. Cuando con un último "_¡Ravenclaw!_" John Freud se fue a su mesa, todos estaban sumidos en conversaciones y cuchicheos. Minerva fue hasta el trono que poco antes ocupara Albus, y, tratando de emular a Dumbledore, carraspeó con fuerza, haciendo que todos la miraran.

- ¡Buen año les dedico a todos! Supongo que todos ustedes estan algo familiarizados con la magia. Es un honor para todo el cuerpo de profesores enseñarles a usar sus dotes, y, quien sabe, talves alguno de ustedes siga nuestra labor. Bueno, como la mayoría de ustedes debe saber, el año anterior nos quedamos sin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y nuestro querido ex-director Albus Dumbledore pasó a mejor vida... -Los comentarios sonaron como si una gran colmena hubiese entrado- ¡SILENCIO! Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, dejenme presentarles con orgullo a nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¡Ruth Astaroth Bachslidden!

La mayoría aplaudió como autómatas, pero cuando una mujer hermosa, de pelo rosa hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el mar y facciones que recordaban a las hadas se levantó, el recibimiento masculino hizo casi estallar al Gran Comedor. El sonido de los aplausos imitaba a una estrepitosa lluvia, de esas que eran capaces de botar a las personas. La mujer les dedicó un guiño a todos, sonriendo con delicadeza. De repente su mirada se posó sobre Harry, y sus ojos dejaron de ser amables.  
Harry comenzó a senir una sensación conocida: Su mente se puso en blanco, y recuerdos de ésta pasaban delante de sus ojos. Vió la visita de Hagrid cuando tenía 11 años, luego cuando por primera vez voló en una escoba, cuando estuvo delante del espejo Oesed, al Tom Riddle de 16 años, Sirius, Lupin, y de repente su mente se posó en un recuerdo que el no reconocía. Estaba en una pieza tapizada de celeste, y unos barrotes blancos le cerraban el paso. Una mujer hermosa, de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos verdes junto a un hombre que era muy parecido a él, pelo negro azabache y ojos marrones, lo miraba con felicidad. De repente un hombre vestido con una capa negra entró de súbito en la pieza, y un destello verde hizo que la mujer cayera al piso. Los gritos de una mujer sonaban tan vívidos que Harry comenzó a gritar, y sintió que caía por entre un lote de Dementores...

- Harry¿Estas bien? -La voz sonó desde muy lejos, y un perfume floral lo saludó- Me asustaste, Harry. Ron aún no cree que la profesora Bachslidden es una mujer y no un Dementor.

- Ron no es muy ducho en reconocer cosas¿no?

- ¡Harry, estoy aqui!

Harry se levantó, y reconoció un dosel rojo granate con manchas doradas, en una pieza circular y oscura. Tomó sus lentes de la mesita, y se desperezó. Alrededor de él estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Seamus. De repente sintió un vacío en su estómago: aun no cenaba, y el cielo a traves de la ventana le decía que había pasado tiempo desde el banquete.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

- Tengo hambre.

- ¡Ah, es eso! Levántate, McGonagall te espera en su despacho.

Harry se levantó, tomó un pastel que Ron le alcanzó de una mesita llena de comida, y bajó sin prestar atención a los demás, que bajaron detrás de él. Era su último año, y no habia podido evitar ser una vez más el centro de atención. No era que quisiese estar solo, pero obviamente no le gustaba que todos los alumnos le mirasen como esperando que algo le sucediera.

- Chicos, mejor voy donde McGonagall.

- Harry, te acompañamos.

Seamus se quedó sentado conversando con Dean, que murmuró algo que sonó como "_no puede evitar llamar la atención_" y "_apuesto que lo hizo a propósito_". Ginny le dedicó a Dean una mirada asesina, y, justo antes de salir, le envió un beso y le guiñó un ojo. Dean quedó perplejo, y Seamus se rió hacia sus adentros.

- ¡Harry, espérame! -La voz de Ginny sonó sofocada.

- Si me quieren seguir, deben ir ustedes a mi paso, no yo al suyo.

- ¡Entonces puedes ir solo!

Ginny se dió vuelta y, echa una furia, entró en la sala común de nuevo, agitando una mano.

- Déjala, Harry. Seguro que cuando volvamos estará de nuevo contigo.

Harry, esperando que asi fuese, siguió su camino.  
Cuando llegó delante de la Gárgola, se dió cuenta que no se sabía la contraseña.

- _¡Veritas et Scientia!_

- Gracias, Hermione.

- Harry, sube ya.

Harry subió de dos en dos los escalones, y golpeó la puerta. Una voz de mujer que sonaba dentro se calló, y la puerta se abrió sola.

- Pasa, Harry -Dentro del despacho estaban Minerva, la profesora Bachslidden y el profesor Slughorn.

- ¿Para que me llamaba, señorita?

- Potter, quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Harry Potter -La profesora Bachslidden pronunció esas palabras como saboreándolas-. Encantada de conocerte.

- El gusto es mío, señorita Bachslidden.

- Harry¿Qué te parece si seguimos conversando en mi despacho? Estoy segura que la directora quiere... seguir su conversación con Horace -Miró a McGonagall con picardía, con un gesto muy propio de Ginny-. ¿Es eso verdad, Minerva?

- Si, Ruth. Pueden irse -Minerva la miró con dureza, e hizo un movimiento de varita para abrir la puerta otra vez.

Harry caminó hacia la escalera, seguido por la profesora Bachslidden. Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, Hermione y Ron lo miraron con extrañeza.

- Chicos, yo... llegaré luego. Después nos vemos.

**N/Pp: Aqui la terminé. Yujuuu! Dejen reviews, y con identdad su quieren ser respondidos. Yo espero aqui, escribiendo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ah! Coming Soon: HP and the Emerald Tomb (translated to english)**


	6. Capítulo 5: Regalo de Cumpleaños

**N/A: Bueno, aki estamos con el 5 capítulo de esta entretenida serie. Si postean reviews, yo no me enojaré (Siempre y cuando me elogien, claro). Y por favor, leanlo. Se ke puede ser un pokito tedioso leer una serie larga, pero vale la pena.**

**_And to the english readers, coming soon H.P. and the Emerald Tomb!_**

-Capítulo 5-  
**Animagia**

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora Bachslidden, y ella miró a Harry. Éste evitó su mirada; sabía que era legeremántica. Pero ella sólo se limitó a reir, y Harry pensó que estaba loca.

- Harry, lo siento. No debí invadir tu mente tan fuerte. Créeme que cuando uno tiene estos dones, cuesta un poco manejarlos. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Pero si eres el primero en desmayarse. Claro, por tus recuerdos... -Harry la miró con odio, y ella volvió a reir-. Si quieres te puedo hablar de otra cosa. Sé que no te gusta hablar de eso; lo vi en tu mente.

- Lo que usted quiera, profesora.

- Pues lo que yo quiero es que tu propongas un tema.

- Hmm... Déjeme ver... ¿Qué tal le parece si hablamos del pasado?

- ¿Quieres saber algo de mi, Harry?

- No. Sé más de lo qe quisiera saber, _Arcomaga_.

- ¡Vaya! Era verdad tu fama, Elegido.

- Me llamo Harry.

- Bueno, Harry. ¿Me puedes decir cómo conseguiste esa información?

- Digamos que alguien me la proporciona.

- ¿Quién? -Su voz ya no sonaba alegre.

- Ya le dije, digamos que alguien me la proporciona. Un sabio muy, muy gris _(N/A: en inglés diría "A very, very grey wise")_.

- ¡Ah! Ya comprendí. Creo que sabes más de lo que creía. Albus... Si, es muy de él andar hablando demás. Si no se hubiese interpuesto, tal ves ahora tus padres estarían vivos.

- No quiero hablar de eso -Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse que estaba siendo interrogado como si fuera un delincuente.

- Hmm, ya veo. Entonces¿Qué tal si hablamos de algo más? Digo¿No quieres aprender algo de... mí?

- No. Ya le dije que sé más de lo que quisiera acerca de usted.

- Esta bien. Si no quieres decirme, entonces... tendré que sacarte las ideas, o leerlas, si te parece.

Harry comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo, y las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza. Vió la mañana de ese día, el sombrero ridículo de Luna, el viaje por el pensadero, la conversación con Dumbledore... y se detuvo.

- Asi que Albus te puso como tarea averiguar acerca de las escuelas de magia¿No?

- Puede ser.

- Harry, no me hagas las cosas más dificiles, acabo de vislumbrarlo por tu mente. ¿Por qué debes ser tan orgulloso?

- Esta bien. Es verdad. El profesor Dumbledore me dió eso como tarea. Debo suponer que usted sabe algo¿Verdad? Pero no me lo va a decir antes de consultar a su _Divina Providencia_¿No?

- Harry, no me estas ayudando en nada. Si quieres te puedo decir todo lo que sé, pero si sigues a la defensiva no puedo ayudarte.

- Esta bien, _profesora Bachslidden_.

- Harry, llámame Ruth, o Arcomaga, pero no me vuelvas a llamar "profesora Bachslidden". No me gusta.

- ¿Me va a ayudar o no, _Arcomaga_?

- ¡Asi me gusta! Bueno, Harry, existen 5 escuelas de magia. Estan son llamadas por colores. Está la más simple, la Magia Roja. Hogwarts enseña magia Roja. Después esta la Magia Gris. El apodo de Albus provenía de éste. Luego tenemos la Magia Blanca. Yo soy una maga blanca. Luego está la Magia Negra. Voldemort es un mago negro...

- ...Y Grindelwald también -Interrumpió Harry.

- Si, Azrael también. Y por último está la Magia Verde. Se define por la sigla **TICE**. _Transformación, Invocación, Convocación y Evocación_. La Animagia pertenece a esta escuela.

- ¿Usted sabe hacer hechizos de todas esas magias?

- Si, algo. ¿Quieres una demostración?

- Claro.

- Primero de la Magia Roja._¡Incolorio!_ -En la muralla apareció una mancha rosa- El color de este hechizo depende de ti. El mío siempre es rosa.

- Me aburre...

- Si, ya sigo. Magia Verde. _¡Serpensortia!_ -Una serpiente apareció en el escritorio de la Arcomaga, y Harry la miró con severidad.

- Esperaba algo más impresionante, como una muestra de animagia, o un animal más impresionante.

- Bueno, otro día vemos otros animales.

- Si, sigamos, me está dando sueño... -Miró a la Arcomaga, y esta lo miró con tristeza. Se sintió como un asqueroso, y por un momento pensó en abrazarla.

- Magia Negra. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ -La serpiente se estremeció, y luego quedó tendida, muerta- Ahora deberás ofrecer alguna pate de tu cuerpo, para que pueda enseñarte más.

- ¿Qué tal le parece si lo hace con usted misma?

- No, conmigo no puedo. Pero no te preocupes, si queda mal Poppy te dejará como nuevo.

- Está bien. Aquí -Dijo Harry, enseñando el brazo izquierdo-. ¿Le sirve esta parte?

- Sí, es suficiente. Harry, debes confiar en mi, sino no sirve.

- Vamos, venga.

- Sí. Espera... -Tomó un libro de cuero negro, y leyó una de sus páginas- ...ya está. Magia Gris. _¡Biffurco!_ -El brazo de Harry se partió en dos, y Harry sintió que se iba a morir- Calma, Harry. Magia Blanca. _¡Exura Sio!_ -El brazo de Harry se recompuso, y este dió un largo suspiro- ¿Ves? Ahora ya sabes de todas las escuelas de magia.

- Disculpe, Arcomaga. ¿Es usted animaga?

- Sí.

- ¿Podría usted enseñarme?

- Claro, Harry. Lo que sea.

- ¿Y si invito a unos am... ?

- Los que quieran, Harry -Le interrumpió la Arcomaga-. Es mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio; ya son las tres de la mañana. Supongo que no querrás faltar a mi clase por sueño¿No?

- Ahi estaré. ¿Y sabe? Me muero de ganas.

- Eso supuse, Harry. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Por muy guapo que seas no serás el preferido.

- Es que... supuse que una joven como usted sería... vulnerable a los encantos de un joven como yo -Harry no pudo evitar acordarse del joven Voldemort y su capacidad para manipular a la gente.

- Harry, yo no soy joven. Tengo 79 años¿Sabes? Estos son los beneficios de la _poción Juvenus_.

- Bueno, profesora, yo debo ir a mi cuarto. Que duerma bien, y que sueñe conmigo.

Harry salió del despacho con una sonrisa en los labios. No se imaginaba cuan divertido podía ser esto. Pero sus párpados le pesaban, asi que aligeró el paso hasta la sala común.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Harry se despertó con una felicidad enorme. Desayunó con apetito, le dedicó una sonrisa a la Arcomaga durante la mañana, estuvo increíblemente feliz en la clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, y le fue muy bien con el encantamiento Incolorius. Cuando Hermione le preguntó donde había aprendido, él sólo se limitó a decir que "_una amiga se le había enseñado_". Luego de Encantamientos tuvieron clase de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn saludó con efusividad a Harry y a Hermione cuando entraron. Zabini tampoco quedó sin su saludo, e increíblemente Slughorn dedicó un saludo con la misma efusividad a Ron. Este año sólo habían 9 alumnos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini, Valter Lestrange, Ernie Macmillan, y tres alumnos de Ravenclaw.

- Bien, bien. ¿Estan preparados para seguir cursando el segundo nivel de EXTASIS?

De repente Harry se dió cuenta que su secreto de exito en Pociones estaba en un estante, en la sala Multipropósito. Aunque hubiese sido de Snape, era su carta de triunfo.

- Profesor, necesito ir con urgencia al baño.

- ¿Sí, Harry? Esta bien. Pero no demores. Estoy seguro que todos queremos que estés aqui para que nos demuestres tu habilidad -Hermione lo miró con reproche, y Ron le guiñó un ojo con cara de complicidad.

Harry salió corriendo hacia el séptimo piso, y llegó al tapiz de los monstruos bailarines. Cerró los ojos y pensó: "_Necesito un lugar donde esconder algo_", pasó tres veces delante del tapiz y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba la puerta, y Harry la abrió.  
Entró a una sala que parecía catedral, y vislumbró los cambios al instante. Faltaba un armario, la peluca del busto sobre el armario era ahora de color azul y el busto estaba hecho de masa de galletas. Seguro algunos Elfos habían ido a divertirse. Fue corriendo hacia el armario, y buscó dentro de él. Sacó el libro con cuidado para no botar una botellitas de jerez, y salió corriendo de la sala, que se desvaneció en el instante.

- ¡Qué hace aqui el señor Pipipote?

- ¿Qué?. ¡Ah! Peeves, si no te largas juro que llamo al Baron.

- ¡NO!. ¡NO LLAMES AL BARON!. ¡ME CORTARÁ LA CABEZA!

Harry aprovechó el inusitado pánico del cual Peeves había sido presa, y arrancó a toda velocidad por los corredores. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y entró estrepitosamente en la sala.

- ¡Harry, qué sucede!

- Es... es... es sólo peeves -Zabini y los Ravenclaws se rieron, mientras que Hermione y Ron ayudaban a Harry a sentarse. Una vez que éste recuperó el aire, miró con reproche a los que se rieron-. Profesor, si no le molesta¿Podemos continuar?

- Si, si, claro. Bueno, como les contaba antes de que el joven Potter entrase, hoy prepararemos la poción Multijugos. Estoy seguro que algunos habrán oído acerca de ella -Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y se rieron. Ellos conocían esa poción desde hace unos años atras-. Bien, tomen los ingredientes, página 236 -Todos pusieron el libro en la página indicada y sacaron los ingredientes que ésta necesitaba-. Claro que tendremos que esperar para que esten listas, porque necesitan 4 meses de reposo.

Así transcurrió la clase, y Hermione la hizo mejor que todos (Snape no había hecho anotaciónes acerca de esta poción). Slughorn, aunque un poco extrañado, le dió 10 puntos a Gryffindor por Hermione, y a Harry sólo le dijo "_Un mal día seguro. ¿A qué no?_". Fueron al Gran Comedor, y Ron decía una y otra vez que, si eran los mejores en Pociones, le deberían haber ayudado. Y era cierto; desde que Harry tenía el libro de Snape, él y Hermione eran los mejores en Pociones.

- Harry, estuve leyendo en la biblioteca esta madrugada, y no pude encontrar nada sobre las escuelas de magia. Revisé hasta la sección prohibida por completo, y sólo encontré algo en La Magia Tenebrosa en el Tiempo. Mira, aqui lo tengo: "_La magia tenebrosa, que pertenece a la escuela de magia negra, es temida por muchos magos, pero el mago oscuro Knoll confiesa: 'La gente sólo teme a la Magia Negra porque no la comprende. Hablan de magia tenebrosa, cuando deben hablar de magia poderosa.' Página 34_".

- Hermione, antes que sigas, ya sé que son las escuelas de magia. La Arcomaga me dijo.

- ¿Quién demonios es "_la Arcomaga_"?

- La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Harry, si ya te habían dicho¿Porqué no me dijiste antes? -Hermione lo miraba con reproche; sus ojos corroboraban que no se levantaba normalmente en la madrugada.

- Hermione, por favor, estamos comiendo.

- Esta bien. Dime, Harry¿Qué dijo la profesora Bachslidden?

- Lo primero que me dijo es que no le gusta que la llamen así. Prefiere Arcomaga o Ruth.

- Bueno, pero explícame que es. Siento que no puedo pasar un minuto más sin saber de que se trata.

- Esta bien -Harry contó a Hermione todo lo que la Arcomaga le había dicho la noche anterior, aunque sin el beneficio del ejemplo.

- ¡Oh, que extraño¡Me duele el cerebro... ! -Ron hizo una mueca de dolor, y Hermione le reprendió con la mirada.

- Entonces, Harry, sólo debes ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

- Sí, pero tengo algo más que decirles. ¡La Arcomaga dijo que nos podía enseñar animagia!

- ¡En-en serio, Ha-harry? -Ron se sobresaltó con la noticia, y se ahogó con un trozo de carne. Hermione, como por instinto, le apuntó con su varita a la garganta y pronunció un hechizo. Ron respiró aliviado, y le dió las gracias- Pero, si lo hacemos¡entonces tendremos que registrarnos en el Ministerio!

- Hermione¿Por qué siempre debes arruinar la diversión? Lo que es yo, estoy esperando esas "clases".

- Bueno, entonces hoy hablaré con ella.

Los tres chicos almorzaron tranquilamente, y luego fueron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. Antes de entrar, Harry se dió cuenta que el chico nuevo, Valter Lestrange, se había inscrito en las mismas clases que él. Éste tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, unos ojos grises y fríos, y las mismas facciones que su padre, rectas, marcadas. Claro que tenía ojeras, algo propio sólo de él. El pelo largo y gris le caía sobre la espalda, y miraba a todos con una mezcla de desconfianza y desagrado, como si estuviese planeando la mejor forma de deshacerse de esas personas. Cuando entraron en la clase, la Arcomaga saludó a Harry con efusividad, y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Harry, como impulsado por el destino, le guiñó un ojo. Ron y Hermione rieron por lo bajo, y Harry se limitó a encojerse de hombros, como diciendo "_Bueno¿y qué se le va a hacer?_".

- Bien, chicos, hoy haremos una clase teórica. Sé que todos prefieren las clases prácticas, pero necesito hacer al menos esta clase teórica -Todos los alumnos la miraron decepcionados, y algunos guardaron las varitas en los bolsillos. Harry reconoció esa mirada de tristeza en la cara de la Arcomaga, y estuvo a punto de pararse y abrazarla-. Les prometo que la proxima clase será práctica. ¡Eso es, quiero ver caras felices! Primero, como premio para los inteligentes, le regalaré esta botellita de poción... -Sacó una ampolla de poción rosa y la mostró a todos- ...al primero que me dé la respuesta a esta fácilisima pregunta. ¿Qué hechizo es capaz de matar, ademas del hechizo imperdonable?

Todos se miraron, y Hermione se encogió de hombros ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos. Entonces, increíblemente, Ron se levantó de su asiento y levantó una mano para responder.

- Arc-arcomaga... -comenzó a decir Ron, pero la profesora lo miró con reproche.

- Soy la señorita Bachslidden, señor Weasley.

- Señorita Bachslidden -Rectificó Ron-, yo se la respuesta. Es el hechizo Bombarda.

- ¡Bien, bien, bien! 50 puntos para Gryffindor¡Y esta poción para el señor Weasley! No era tan dificil¿A qué sí?

Hermone y Harry miraron perplejos a Ron, que sonreía con un dejo de suficiencia. Valter Lestrange escribía como un autómata en un pergamino, y de vez en cuando miraba a la Arcomaga. Harry notó que le brillaban los ojos como a Grindelwald en el recuerdo.

- Bien, les contaré que esta poción la inventé yo. Es la poción _Juvenus_, y sirve para la eterna juventud. Esta botellita al menos sirve para llegar a la edad de 20 años. Como supongo que el señor Weasley tiene menos de 20 años, puede regalársela a alguien mayor, puesto que a él no le surtirá el efecto desesperado. Lo más probable es que con sólo una cucharada de ésta, se vuelva de 3 años. Bueno, sigamos. El hechizo Bombarda fue inventado para hacer explotar cosas, pero los magos que aspiraban a ser tenebrosos lo usaban para matar. De una forma muy burda, debo agregar. Pero la diferencia que éste tiene con la maldición imperdonable es que se puede cubrir, o anular antes de que cumpla su cometido. Además, que este hechizo tiene lo que los muggles llaman explicación médica.

Asi siguió la clase, y sólo dos alumnos lograron hacer el hechizo Bombarda: Hermione, y Valter Lestrange. A diferencia, sólo un alumno logró bloquear el hechizo de la profesora: Harry. A Ron le explotó un botón de la camisa, y a Hermione le explotó la túnica, y quedó solo con la camisa y la falda. Nadie se asombró del éxito de Harry; siempre había sido bueno en contra de las Artes Oscuras. En cambio Valter juró que él si habría acertado el hechizo contra Harry, pero éste se apresuró a decir que no era necesario porque le vió el brillo en los ojos. Luego que todos se fueran del aula, Harry se quedó a propósito para "conversar" con la profesora.

- Arcomaga, quería hacer una pregunta.

- Dime, Harry.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaran las clases de Animagia?

- Harry, debo organizarme primero. Esta es la primera clase que tengo con ustedes. Pero me parece que esta tarde, después de la cena, podemos hacer estas clases. ¿Tienes alguna manera de comunicarle a tus amigos que es esta noche?

- Sí. Tengo este Galleon que tiene un hechizo proteico. Es que nosotros teníamos un grupo de Prácticas de Hechizos llamado "Ejército de Dumbledore" -Agregó Harry al ver la cara extrañada de la Arcomaga-. Entonces yo les digo.

- Harry¿Tú hiciste tal magia avanzada?

- Sí -Mintió Harry. Se sentía como cuando tomó la poción Felix Felicis; sabía que decir y cuando decirlo-. Yo lo hice. Yo y una amiga.

- ¿La señorita Granger?

- Sí.

- Está bien. Entonces los espero en esta sala, después de la cena. Te agradecería que anotaras los nombres de los que participaran, para enviarle una nota a Minerva. Si los ve a esas horas por los pasillos del castillo, seguro se ganan una suspensión -Harry salió de la sala, llamó a Hermione, y quedaron con varios alumnos. Harry sentía que sería agradable esa clase, porque suponía que le sería más fácil que a los demás. No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

**N/A: Ya está! el quinto capítulo de esta serie. Como pasa el tiempo (Darnox mira con ensoñación) xD. En este si son astutos se darán cuenta del parecido de Harry a Voldy cuando era chaval. Sólo les adelanto una cosa: el siguiente capítulo se llamará "La Diosa de la Seducción", y es dedicado a Joanne Distte (si son astutos y conocen a Joanne, pueden adivinar de quien se trata el siguiente capitulo).**


	7. Capítulo 6: La Diosa de la Seducción

**N/A: Ufff, si hubiese sabido ke escribir una serie larga era tan estresante, estaría escribiendo One-Shots. Este capítulo entregará pistas importantes acerca de todo el fic, además es mi primera incursión en un fic lemon. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Joanne Distte, en quien me inspiré para hacer este fic (Lauri nunk kmbies!). Argumento basado en EBDJ de Joanne Distte (con obvia autorización).**

-Capítulo 6-  
**La Diosa de la Seducción**

Se miró al espejo, y no lo pudo creer. Tenía ya 39 años, y su imagen se veía desmejorada. Maldijo a la naturaleza, y al paso del tiempo. No podía olvidar cuando fue iniciada como mortífago; cuando había conocido a _Tommy_, como solía llamarlo cuando estaban a solas. No era que entre ella y Rodolphus hubiera amor, pero se podía decir que lo había engañado. Y con su jefe. Pero luego de pasar 14 años en Azkaban, en los cuales no sólo el tiempo y la naturaleza habían hecho de las suyas, porque sus marcas estaban hechas de expresiones de terror y locura, que los dementores le habían proporcionado en demasía. Maldijo entonces a los dementores, y entonces él entró. Aquél por el cual se había desvivido. Aquél por el cual pasó 14 años en Azkaban, jurando todos los días que la vendría a buscar.

- Bella, necesito un pequeño trabajo. Lucius Malfoy; necesito que lo traigas. Si puedes trae a los demás. Pero no te esfuerces, mi gatita.

Ella se dió vuelta. Notó la expresión del rostro de su Amo. Expresión de asco. Ella, que antes despertara deseos en todos los hombres que la miraban, ahora reducida a esto. A este cuerpo inutil. Sentía que este cuerpo no la podía sostener, que ella merecía más. Pero había trabajo, y si no conseguia la mano suave de Tom, conseguiría la mano dura de Voldemort.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Llegó rápido. No quería disturbios. Los Aurors no la trataban bien, y menos ahora. Su autoestima estaba reducida a nada.

- Eh... Hola, Lucius.

- ¿Be-be-bella?

- ¿A quién esperabas?

- A nadie. Nadie puede visitar a un asesino¿Sabes?

- No te pongas asi, Lucius. Vengo a sacarte. Vamos, levántate -Lucius se levantó, y Bella lo miró extrañada. Todo el orgullo que antes reflejaba su cara había desaparecido. Ahora sólo quedaba un viejo, con el pelo largo y sucio, barba larga como pordiosero. Bella supo que ella se debía haber visto así cuando su Señor la había ido a buscar-. Oh, guau, que guapo estas -ironizó Bellatrix.

- Tu en cambio no estas nada mal -A pesar del estado de Lucius, una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en sus labios-. Vamos, sácame de aqui.

Bella sacó su varita, y con un amplio movimiento los barrotes de la celda se doblaron como si fueran de gelatina. No debían horrorizarse por los dementores; ellos estaban de su lado. Bellatrix sacó a Lucius apoyándolo en su hombro, y le dió una poción revitalizante. Lucius al fin se sintió mejor, y ambos desaparecieron de Azkaban. Aparecieron lejos de ahi, en un camino antiguo. Estaba lloviendo, asi que comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lado.

- Bueno, aun no me acostumbro a usar todos los hechizos, asi que no preguntes porque aparecimos aqui -Lucius la miró con escepticismo.

- Lo que tu digas, Bella -Posó su mano en la mejilla de Bellatrix.

- Lucius, por favor, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Camina.

- Vamos, Bella, hace algun tiempo que estoy solo. ¿No quieres hacerme compañia? -Preguntó con falsa cara de inocencia.

- No. Suéltame -Bellatrix apuntó con su varita a Lucius, y éste, desarmado como estaba, prefirió hacer lo que le decían. Bellatrix no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Aun cavilaba sobre su imagen en el espejo. Tendría que haber una forma de revertir el paso del tiempo.

Entonces llegaron a una cabaña, al borde del camino. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte cada vez, asi que ambos hicieron el tácito acuerdo de pasar ahí la noche. La cabaña tenía la puerta cerrada, y la ventana estaba cegada con tablas podridas.

- Déjame esto a mí -Lucius levantó una pierna, y de una sola patada botó las tablas-. Kung Fu, vale la pena saber las artes marciales muggles.

- Esta bien, entremos. Pero te olvidas que tenía mi varita.

- ¡Es cierto! Bueno, tómalo como un favor que me debes pagar.

Ambos entraron por la ventana ahora abierta, y Bellatrix "prendió" la luz. La cabaña tenía una cama, una chimenea, una mesa y 4 sillas. Bellatrix prendió la chimenea, y Lucius se sentó en una de las destartaladas sillas. Bellatrix sacó de su bolsillo una varita, y se la lanzó a Lucius.

- Esa es tuya. Cuídala. No vaya a ser que te la rompan otra vez.

- Mmm... la textura de la madera. No recordaba como se sentía. Me siento como vivo de nuevo.

Lucius, con un movimiento de varita, quedó limpio otra vez. Creó una túnica de la nada y se la puso.

Bellatrix se sentó en el piso, cerca del fuego. Le gustaba ver el fuego, desde que era pequeña. Encontraba en él un mundo nuevo, del cual ella provenía. Ese mundo fogoso, ardiente, y a la vez amenazante. De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro. No sentía las fuerzas para oponerse una vez más a la propuesta de Lucius. Que rayos, estaba deseando que éste la hiciera de nuevo. Pero Lucius no dijo nada.

- Mmm... ¿Te acuerdas del favor que te debo? -Bellatrix se levantó del piso, mirándolo con lascivia. Puso sus dos manos en la cara de Lucius, y a éste le brillaron los ojos.

- Eh... sí, fue hace dos minutos -Dijo Lucius sacásticamente.

- ¿Qué te parece si te lo pago ahora? -Movió audazmente su mano izquierda al pelo de éste, y la derecha a su entrepierna. Sabía lo que este "gesto" provocaba en los hombres. Luego le dió un largo y profundo beso, y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Lucius le dió una sonrisa pícara, la agarró de los muslos, la levantó y la cargó hasta la cama. Ahi ella le sacó la túnica que éste llevaba por la cabeza. Bella puso cara de niña traviesa, lo empujó hacia la cama, se sacó la túnica y se abalanzó sobre él.

- Ya me había olvidado como eras -Dijo Lucius entre jadeos.

- Pues entonces déjame que te refresque la memoria -Se acomodó sobre él, y dejó que éste la poseyera. Bellatrix movía sus caderas y gemía, Lucius la sostenía por la cintura. La miró, tan bella, tan excitante, tan sensual. Bellatrix puso sus manos en las rodillas de éste, y se movía sensualmente de arriba abajo. Bellatrix dejó escapar un leve gemido de placer, y miró con una sonrisa a Lucius. Ambos, luego de media hora, quedaron exhaustos, sonriendo.

- Si Cissy se llega a enterar, nos cortará la cabeza.

- Eso crees tu -Contestó, riéndose-, pero ella tiene una imagen más pervertida de ti que de mi. Tu hermana no dudará en pensar que me embrujaste o algo asi.

- Pero eso tiene algo de verdad¿No?

- Si, Bella. Tu embrujo no desaparece. Aún después de los años que han pasado por ti -La última frase de Lucius le llegó a Bellatrix como un jarro de agua fría. Se levantó, con las mejillas encendidas por la ira, y se puso la túnica. Habia parado de llover. Salió precipitadamente, sin esperar que Lucius dijera algo más. Estaba furiosa. ¿Como se le ocurría decir algo asi? Ella era la más bella, por eso su apodo. Muchos podrían pensar que era por su nombre, Bellatrix, pero ella sabía que era por su indudable belleza. Belleza que ahora se había marchitado.

- ¡BELLA! Oh, dios. ¡ESPÉRAME! -Lucius se había puesto la túnica, y corría detrás de ella. La alcanzó en pocos minutos-. Lo siento si dije algo que te molestara. Yo no quería -Miró el piso con cara de arrepentido, y Bellatrix lo miró con rabia. Pero el cabo de un segundo lo abrazó, llorando.

- ¡Yo era joven y sensual! Ahora, ahora... ¡Mirame, Lucius! Yo no puedo seguir asi.

- Bella, tontita, tu no eres fea. Estas bien, mirame a mi. Yo si estoy mal. Se puede decir que he tenido momentos mejores. En cambio tú, tu estas bien -Depositó un beso en la boca de Bellatrix, pero no era con pasión. Era un beso de hermandad-. Vamos, vamos al castillo. Tú sabes que no podemos demorar.

Lucius tomó de la mano a Bellatrix, y esta lo miró con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Él era como un hermano para ella, pero era más. Él era realmente como un esposo debía ser. Amigo, pareja, hermano, todo. Pero luego recordó que ella no era hermana de las emociones. Ella era nacida del fuego, y asi debía ser. Su plan estaba a pasos de realizarse, y estar relacionada amorosamente con alguien era contraproducente.

Ambos aparecieron en el portal del castillo, y se soltaron las manos. Sabían que el hechizo que antes los había unido ya se había roto. Aqui ellos no podían ser pareja, arriesgaban demasiado.

- Bien, Lucius, debes presentarte ante Tom.

- ¿Tom? Yo sabía que él no soportaba que lo llamaran de esa manera -Lucius volvía a tener esa expresión ácida en el rostro, y Bellatrix lo miró ácidamente también. Sí, el hechizo se había roto.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Bellatrix caminaba inciertamente por los dominios del castillo, pensando. ¿Por qué Lucius era asi de cambiante? Siempre había existido esa relación. Pero por otra parte estaba su hermana, Narcissa. Ella era la única familiar que le quedaba, además de su esposo y su hijo. Pero ella era realmente la única familiar Black que quedaba. Ni siquiera estaba Sirius, quien por último era Black. Estaba sola, y su plan era demasiado arriesgado. Pero no, no debía sentirse asi. Su plan tenía que funcionar.

- Bella, querida, ven aqui -Voldemort había aparecido detrás de ella, sigilosamente como acostumbraba.

- Sí, amo mío. ¿Qué desea?

- Bella, Bella, necesito que hagas un trabajo para mi. El sabio _Mike de Nott Drahn_ hizo una profecia hace 17 años, cuando sucedió lo que tu sabes. Quiero que me la traigas.

- Pero, mi amo. ¿Cómo podré sacarla del Ministerio? Está resguardado.

- La profecía está en la casa de Mike. Mátalo y tráeme esa profecia.

- Aun siendo asi, no podré tocarla a menos que tenga relación conmigo.

- Pero es que sí tiene relación contigo, querida Bella.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Bellatrix se preparó para la batalla. Sentía el dulce sabor de la muerte en sus labios, y estaba ansiosa por cumplir su misión. Tomó su varita y la túnica negra ajustada, y salió del castillo. La noche estaba comenzando, y el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. Pero alguien había escuchado su conversación.

- Eh... ¿Bellatrix?

- ¿Quién mierda esta ahí?

- Eh... soy yo, Draco. Draco Malfoy -Dijo el aludido, saliendo del bosque. Estaba vestido con la túnica negra de Mortífago, y tenía la varita en la mano, preparada. Cualquiera que lo viera no diría que era el alumno de Hogwarts; llevaba barba y bigotes largos para su edad, y el pelo largo hasta los hombros. Era más alto que Bella, y tenía las facciones más marcadas-. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Mi padre dijo que la práctica hace al maestro, y yo quiero aprender -Draco puso su mejor cara de inocencia, y aunque Bella se dió cuenta de que esa no era su intención, de todos modos lo dejó ir.

Draco y Bella aparecieron en el linde de un pueblo, que parecía haber quedado en la era medieval. A la entrada un gran letrero rezaba **_"Avalon"_**. El pueblo era mágico, porque el letrero tenía dibujada una hada, y ésta se movía a lo largo del letrero. Bellatrix entró con desición, y Draco entró detrás, fingiendo timidez. La oscuridad era imperante, y Bella observó alrededor de ellos, buscando algún peligro.

- ¿Draco?

- Sí, aqui estoy -Respondió el aludido, tiritando de frío.

- ¿Sabes hacer la marca tenebrosa?

- Sí. Mi padre me la enseñó.

- Que bien por tí -Dijo Bellatrix sarcásticamente-. Hazla, rápido.

- _¡MORSMORDRE!_ -Draco apuntó con su varita al cielo, y en este apareció una calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo de entre las mandibulas. El caos llegó rápidamente: la poca gente que estaba en las calles corrió como loca y todas las puertas se cerraron. Bella y Draco caminaron por las calles vacías, hasta que llegaron a una casa que tenía la puerta abierta.

- Draco, déjame entrar yo primero. Para que no te hagas daño -Agregó al ver la cara de decepción que este puso-. _¡Lumos!_

- Vamos, Bellatrix, déjame entrar.

- Draco, te dije que no. Y soy tu tía, respétame.

Bellatrix entró sigilosamente, e iluminó el vestíbulo. Una bola de cristal descansaba sobre un taburete, y una puerta abierta acusaba el paradero del mago. Draco entró luego, y juntos pasaron a traves de la puerta abierta.

- Hola, Mike.

- Bellatrix... ¿Bellatrix Black? Y tu eres Draco Malfoy¿No?

- Sí -Dijeron ambos al unísono. Draco lo apuntó con la varita, pero Bella le bajó el brazo.

- Mike, me mandaron para hacer un trabajo, tu sabes. Y si no lo sabes, puedes verlo con tu ojo interno -Bella hizo una mueca de burla, y Draco rió forzadamente, sin dejar de tener la varita preparada en su mano-. Bien, dame esa profecía.

- Vamos, Bellatrix. Supongo que podemos negociar -Draco estaba cada vez más tenso, y sus ojos recorrían las afueras de la casa por la ventana-. ¿Qué te parece si te digo lo que ésta dice, y me dejas la bolita a mi? Me gusta tener mis profecías para mi solo, que nadie las vea.

- ¿Supones que te dejaré vivir? -Bella lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, y se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, como saboreando la ocasión-. Eres muy iluso, Mike. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ -Con un destello verde, Mike de Nott Drahn cayó al piso sin vida-. Draco, querido, debemos hallar esa tonta bolita.

- Eh... sí, tía -Draco hizo énfasis en la palabra tía, y miró con más preocupación por la ventana-. Eh, supongo que te interesará que afuera hayan unos Aurors¿No?

- Draco, ve y encárgate de ellos, no quiero interrupciones -Draco salió de la casa a hacerles frente a los Aurors, pero con máscara puesta. Bella comenzó a buscar la profecía por todos lados, pero ésta no aparecía-. A este paso no la encontraré nunca. _¡Accio profecía!_

Una bolita de cristal con una especie de humo arremolinado dentro salió de un cajón y llegó a las manos de Bellatrix, a quien le brillaron los ojos cuando ésta tocó su mano. Pero la bolita resbaló, y se estrelló contra el piso.

_"La que fue elegida por su maestro para ser privilegiada, tiene por deber superarlo, o si no morir. Cuando los enemigos se junten, ella tendrá que atacar. Ella, que fue elegida por los dioses, la reencarnación de Astaroth."_

Bellatrix quedó impactada. ¿Ella atacar a Voldemort? Pero era su señor, ella no podía. Por otro lado, ella siempre había querido ser la "_jefa_". Ese era su plan, pero jamás se lo había planteado asi. Y decía algo de "_cuando los enemigos se junten_". ¿A qué se refería? El Señor Tenebroso y ese sangre sucia, Potter, jamás se aliarían. Tal vez lo mencionaba como "_se-junten-para-pelear-entre-ellos_". ¿Y qué significaba "_la reencarnación de Astaroth_"? Recordaba algo de una conversación de Rodolphus, en la cual hablaba de "_Astaroth, reina de los hombres_". ¿Sería ese el personaje del cual hablaba la profecía? Pero no podía serlo. ¿Ella, reína de los hombres?

Cuando salió de la casa, sumida en sus cavilaciones, ignoró olímpicamente la pequeña guerrilla entre Draco y los Aurors, hasta que un destello rojo pasó a milímetros de su nariz, y destruyó un árbol a poca distancia de ella.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_ No podrán correr, no señor. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ -Draco esquivaba con facilidad todos los hechizos y lanzaba su ataque con fiereza.

- Draco, apártate por favor. _¡Bombarda!_ -Una gran explosión acabó con dos Aurors, y la mitad del otro. Ambos aprovecharon la defensa que les brindaba el humo desprendido, y aparecieron en los lindes del bosque de la fortaleza de Voldemort-. Draco, escúchame. No debes decir nada sobre que me acompañaste. La profecía se rompió, y nos castigarán a los dos si lo mencionas. Ahora véte. No entres conmigo -Draco asintió y entró por otro lado del bosque, alejándose de Bellatrix.

Bella entró por la puerta principal del castillo y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Debía ponr su mente en blanco para que Voldemort no la pudiese leer, pero la conmoción no se lo permitía. Se cambió de túnica, se lavó las manos y la cara y salió de la habitación. Ahí estaba Voldemort, esperándola.

- Hola, Bella -Bellatrix se asustó, y lo apuntó con la varita. Voldemort le tomó la varita con la mano y se la bajó, lentamente-. Sabes que no me gusta que me apunten con las varitas, Bella. Repórtate.

- Bueno, fui a buscar la profecía, maté a Mike, pero él arrancó con la profecía antes de que se la pudiera quitar. No la pude ver ni traerla, y al salir me peleé con 3 Aurors. Eso fue todo -Agregó al ver la cara de escepticismo de Voldemort. Pero él no es tan tonto, y usó su legeremancia para ver dentro de la cabeza de Bella. Bellatrix se concentró y puso su mente en blanco, y Voldemort no pudo hallar nada en la mente de Bella.

Más tarde, Bella se vió con su hijo, Valter Lestrange, en una posada de Hogsmeade. Ambos se juntaban en _MadBeer's_ desde hace un tiempo, porque los más visitados no eran lugar para que un mortifago se apareciera, aunque talvez Cabeza de Puerco la aceptaría. Sostenían la más agradable conversación que podía sostener Bella con su hijo.

- Valter, recuerda que no puedes salir de Hogwarts. Y debes seguir mis ordenes.

- Si lo sé, madre. Pero tus ojos... reflejan inquietud. Déjame ver que sucede -Valter usó su poder de legeremancia que tenía desde que había nacido. Vió la profecía, porque Bella no se lo impidió. Y encontró la respuesta que buscaba-. ¿Qué es esa profecía? No puede ser cierto. ¿Piensas traicionar a nuestro señor?

- No, no lo estoy pensando. Lo haré sin pensar, porque si lo hago no podré. ¿Me ayudarás, cierto? Claro que sí. Somos parientes. Pero necesito algo para recuperar lo que me acerca a Astaroth. Necesito recuperar mi juventud y belleza.

- Madre... no digas eso delante mío. Yo soy tu hijo, y no un imbecil al cual mueves como marioneta. Sabes que jamás me controlaste, asi que no es momento para tentar a la suerte. Ahora, acerca de eso de la juventud, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Qué sucede? Has despertado mi interés, Valter -Bellatrix lo miró con un brillo ansioso en los ojos, y éste se dió cuenta.

- La nueva profesora de Hogwarts, Ruth Bachslidden...

- ¿Ruth Bachslidden? Pero no puede ser. ¿La Arcomaga en Hogwarts? Ella pertenecía a nosotros. Fue pareja del Señor Tenebroso -Bella dijo las últimas palabras como escupiéndolas, con despecho-. Pero luego se unió al tonto de Dumbledore. Parece que lo conocía de antes. Ha de ser una vieja desgastada. ¿A qué no?

- Ese es el punto. Ella se ve de 20 años, a pesar de que tiene 79. Usa una poción llamada Juvenus, que te deja de 20 años, supuestamente -Bella escuchaba con interés, y los ojos le brillaban-. Seguramente ella los tiene guardados bajo 7 hechizos, pero un alumno de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, tiene una botellita en su poder. Si quieres la puedo robar.

- ¡No! Lo haremos en un asalto a Hogwarts. Quiero probar la lealtad de unos amigos -Miró con malicia a su hijo, y este miró hacia otro lado. Estaba fastidiado de que su madre lo tratara asi-. ¡Recuperaré mi belleza! -Terminó Bellatrix, golpeando con fuerza la copa en la mesita, haciendo que se rompiese. Valter rehizo la copa con su varita, y miró a su madre con un gesto de hastío. No le gustaba esto de tener que arrancar de Hogwarts ahora.

**N/Pp: Ya está. A ver si me dejan reviews opinando sobre mi escena de lemon. Y vuelvo a dar las gracias a Joanne, gran maestra.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Animales y Recuerdos

**N/A: Pues bien, aki estoy con el capitulo 7 de esta gran serie. Recuerdo nuevamente que si se toman la molestia de leer, tómense la molestia de postear un review.**

**En este capitulo se comienza a ver la "Extraña conexion" de Harry y Voldy, y, además, se me ocurrió una idea rara. Espero que no me abucheen demasiado. Y les vuelvo a decir; si leen, posteen.**

-Capítulo 7-  
**Animales y Recuerdos**

- ¡Ron, apúrate!

- ¡Sí, sí, me falta solo un zapato!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se estaban vistiendo para ir a la clase de Animagia con la Arcomaga. La habían planeado en la sala Multipropósito, para que la Arcomaga viera la decoración del Cuartel General del ED.

- Ron, si no te apuras nos iremos sin ti -Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, puesto que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que registrarse en el Ministerio no era dificil-. ¡Vamos, Ron!

Los tres salieron corriendo, con Ginny, Neville y Seamus detrás -Dean no había querido participar-. En el camino al tapiz de los monstruos danzantes se les unieron varios alumnos, entre ellos Ernie Macmillan, Luna Lovegood, e increíblemente Zacharias Smith.

- Bien, chicos. ¿Alguien sabe como podemos entrar a esta Sala? -La Arcomaga hizo una vista parcial de todos, hasta que Harry dió un paso adelante-. ¡Bien, Harry! Muéstranos el camino -Harry pasó tres veces delante del tapiz pensando "_Quiero un lugar donde practicar magia avanzada_", y la puerta apareció delante de ellos. La Arcomaga aplaudió, y todos le sonrieron a Harry-. Entremos. ¡Oh, Guau!

La sala tenía estantes en las dos murallas mas lejanas, y éstos estaban llenos de libros. En el centro, una gran cantidad de almohadones estaba apiñada, y un montón de sombreros deformes de lana descansaban sobre la torre. En el fondo, en la muralla habia escrito en letras grandes y moradas "**EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE**". La Arcomaga soltó un gritito de emoción, y entró en la habitación corriendo. Los demás alumnos la miraban con extrañeza, dado que ella se comportaba como otro alumno más.

- Bien, me gusta -Sentenció al fin, sentándose en un cojin-. Primero, deben concentrarse en que animal se quieren convertir. Luego podrán hacer esto -Se tocó con la varita en la cabeza y se convirtió en un cisne, luego con un ¡Pop! volvió a su estado natural-. Es importante que se concentren bien, dado que si no lo hacen pueden sufrir raras conversiones -Neville soltó un suspiro de miedo, y se puso las manos en la cara-. Comienzen.

Harry comenzó a concentrarse en un ciervo, pero no le iba bien. De repente, un canto raro y sombrío lo sacó de su concentración, y miró al lado. Un cuervo negro lo miraba al lado suyo, y cantaba raro. Después, se convirtió en su amiga Hermione Granger, quien le sonreía con satisfacción. Harry se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione fuera mejor que él en animagia, si su padre fue un animago? Siguió concentrándose, pero le fue difícil con los ruiditos como risas de Hermione, y la voz de la Arcomaga felicitándole. A las 2 horas, casi todos habían desistido y leían los libros de las estanterías. Ron seguía concentrándose, y Neville parecía que iba a explotar de tanta "concentración".

- Chicos, mejor seguimos otro día. Creo que ya tienen mucho por hoy. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos otra clase mañana? Granger, querida. ¿No has pensado en que puedes ser una Metamorfomaga?

- No, no lo soy, señorita Bachslidden. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora que ya aprendí? Quiero seguir viniendo, pero si no hay nada que hacer...

- Ven de todos modos. Horace me habló de tu habilidad en Pociones, al igual que Harry. Quiero que me ayudes en algo.

Todos salieron cuchicheando de la sala, y Ron salió tambien, decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué? Hermione siempre me supera, eso no es justo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron?

- Es que, bueno... no es justo. Si ella fuese menos buena, yo podría impresionarla.

- ¿En qué animal te estabas concentrando, Ron? -Hermione se unió a la conversación, sonriendo.

- Eh... en un..., en un águila.

- ¿Por qué? Eres un soberbio, Ron. ¿Por qué no te concentraste en algo como un perro, una rata, un... caballo?

- ¿Eso que importa? Ya sabemos que eres una sabelotodo compulsiva. ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo y te vas? Molesta a veces tu postura de sabihonda. Vete.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? -Hermione había escuchado perfectamente a Ron, pero aun asi formuló su pregunta. Su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si fuera a llorar-. ¡Eres un desgraciado, te odio, Ron Weasley! Yo sólo... _¡Bracaemord!_ -A los pantalones de Ron les salieron dientes en el borde interno, y lo comenzaron a morder. Hermione salió corriendo, y Harry vió como saltaban las lagrimas de su rostro.

- ¡Hermione! Uhh... ¡Hermione, ayúdame! -Ron parecía que tenía un ataque de epilepsia, y saltaba como desaforado-. Harry, tu... ¡Au! Ayúdame por favor -Puso su mejor cara de desdicha.

- Eh... _¡Finite Incantatem!_ -Los pantalones de Ron volvieron a la normalidad, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco-. Ron, vamos...

Las clases siguieron como acostumbraban, y todos progresaban. Ernie Macmillan había conseguido sacar una cabeza de hipogrifo, y Ginny había rugido muy convincentemente. Tres clases después, Ron se convirtió en un León, y estuvo aterrorizando a Dennis Crevey durante media hora. Harry se sentía frustrado, porque todos comenzaban a avanzar, y el seguía atascado sin hacer cambio alguno. Entonces, cuando estaban en la 7ª clase, Harry comenzó a desistir, y ayudó a Hermione en la poción Juvenus, que estaba haciendo con la Arcomaga.

- Harry, ven, ayúdame aquí -Hermione apuntó hacia el espacio que había entre ella y la Arcomaga-. Échale los polvos de Cronótula.

La Arcomaga lo miró de nuevo, y Harry creyó ver rubor en sus mejillas. Al final de la clase, Harry se puso de mal humor. Él y sólo él estaba atascado. La mayoría iba para quedarse hasta tarde fuera de los dormitorios, y los que estaban interesados ya eran Animagos. Era frustrante, y se sorprendió pensando en que los demás eran sólo un montón de estiércol de dragón comparados con él. Cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, en éste estaba Dumbledore.

- Harry, me gustaría que fueses a mi ex-despacho. Tengo algo que entregarte.-Dicho esto, Dumbledore comenzó a correr por los retratos, y Harry lo siguió extrañado. Harry subió de tres escalones hasta la puerta del despacho, y golpeó. Ni un ruido le respondió, y entró sin ser invitado.- Tengo un regalo para tí, Harry. El pensadero..., a mi ya no me sirve. Te lo regalo.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Harry corrió hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, pero alguien estaba esperándolo.

- Hola..., Harry Potter

- Eh...¿Valter, verdad?

- Valter Lestrange, Potter -Cargó de veneno la frase.

- Eh..., bien. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Es verdad que tienes un grupo de estudio llamado "Ejército de Dumbledore", Potter?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Valter... _Lestrange_ -Harry tambien sabía ser mordaz.

- Pero resulta que si lo es, Potter. Mi madre..., supongo que la conoces.

- Si la conozco -Admitió Harry, mientras su mano buscaba la varita en los bolsillos de la túnica-. Es... agradable -Dijo con un dejo sarcástico en la voz.

- Sí, lo sé. Mi madre quiere matar a tu amigo, Ronald Weasley. Yo sólo te advierto -Agregó al ver la expresión de odio en la cara de Harry-. Estén preparados. Y... -Valter miró por primera vez a Harry sin la expresión de asco en el rostro- no le digas a mi madre.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¡Harry! Estabamos preocupados por ti. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Tú estabas preocupada por él. Yo tengo fé en Harry, se que no es bobo -Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego miró a Harry con un principio de sonrisa-. ¿Qué es eso, Harry?

- ¡Harry, es el pens--- !

- Si, lo sé -La interrumpió Harry-. Dumbledore me lo dió. ¿Quíeren usarlo para ver algun recuerdo? -Harry sacó un diminuto cofre de su bolsillo, y lo agrandó mediante un hechizo-. Me los dió Dumbledore, aunque es fácil sacar recuerdos de la mente. ¿Qué dicen? Vamos, quiero visitar éste -Sacó una botella con un escudo de una familia. Tenía un ciervo, y los colores amarillo y verde-. ¿Vienen o no?

- ¡Sí, claro! -Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Harry vació el contenido de la botellita en el pensadero, y se inclinó sobre él con Hermione y Ron al lado; inmediatamente cayeron a traves de la espesa niebla. Cayeron sobre el despacho del director, pero en este lugar estaba lloviendo; y en el recuerdo estaba Dumbledore, con James y Lily Potter.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, Dumbledore?

- Sí, Lily. Según mi amigo Mike, una profecía habla sobre el descendiente de los ciervos, que será el Sello Grís. Tu hijo, Lily..., de él habla la profecía.

- ¡Dumbledore, por dios! Nosotros sólo vamos a tener un hijo, común y normal. No asuste a mi mujer ¡Por amor de dios!

- James..., no es en ánimo de asustarlos. Es más, es un privilegio que su hijo sea el Sello Grís. Ahora, Lily, James, mo quiero ser descortés. Ya les he dicho todo lo que tenían que saber. Ahora les pido que vayan al cuartel general, después hablaremos sobre su hijo, si quieren. ¿Cómo dijiste que lo llamarías, James?

- Ha-harry, señor. Se llamará Harry. -El despacho comenzó a deshacerse en una niebla, mientras Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry asustados, como esperando que éste estallara. En cambio él los ignoraba, sumido en sus cavilaciones, como ahogándose entre tantas corrientes de pensamientos, y le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Pero se equivocaba. Le dolía la cicatriz

- ¡AHHHH! -Harry, apenas puso un pie en la sala común, comenzó a gritar de dolor. La cicatriz le dolía como nunca antes, tal vez igual que cuando Voldemort lo había poseído en el ministerio-. ¡_ESSA ESS LA RAZÓN, POTTER_! -Harry movía los labios involuntariamente, como si alguien hablara por su boca. Luego cayó al piso de rodillas, y miró alrededor suyo. Al menos 20 alumnos lo miraban, preocupados-. Ron, ayúdame... -Tendió una mano al vacío, puesto que no veía nada. Pero no fue la mano de Ron la que acudió, sino una mas pequeña y suave...

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¡Harry! -Exclamó una voz conocida, y unos ojos color miel lo miraban tan cerca que sentía el vaho de sus labios en el cuello. Estaba tendido sobre su cama, y Ron estaba parado en la puerta, conversando con unos niños de primer año que querían pasar a ver-. ¡Me tenías asustada! -La voz le provocó a Harry un pequeño escalofrío, y se hizo el dormido. No podía reconocer la voz, ni los ojos color miel que lo miraban. Eran tan bonitos...-. ¿Qué te pasa? Harry, siéntate -Harry acató la orden, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella-. ¿Te sientes bien, Harry? -Que bonitos ojos... ¿Y quién demónios era Harry?-. Ron, alcánzame la botellita de la mesa -El muchacho pelirrojo asintió y le pasó una botella con un líquido verde-. Harry, tómate esto. Te ayudará a recup---

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se alzó y le dió un beso. Hermione puso los ojos como platos, y luego se tapó la cara, sonrojada. Ron los miraba estupefactos, como si le hubiesen pegado con una tabla en la cara.

- Harry..., tómate esto, y esperaré mis disculpas en el Gran Salón. Y no digas nada -Agregó, y puso su dedo índice en la boca de Harry. Luego salió de la habitación, y sus pasos se perdieron en la escalera.

Harry miró al pelirrojo, y tambien le devolvió la mirada, con una cara de bobo increíble. De pronto, frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación hecho una furia. Harry quedó solo en la habitación, y tomó la botellita entre sus dedos. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, y se la tomó de un solo trago. Entonces recordó todo: él era Harry, el pelirrojo era Ron y la chica a la que le había dado el beso era Herm... ¡Le había dado un beso a Hermione! Se sonrojó ligeramente, y salió de la habitación. Ginny le preguntó "_¿Estás bien?_", y Harry no le dijo nada. Salió corriendo de la sala común, y bajó hasta el Gran Salón. Se acercó a Hermione sigilosamente, y le puso las manos en los hombros. Ella se sobresaltó, y miró a Harry.

- Eh..., lo siento, Hermione.

- Sí, sí, da igual. Que bien que te mejoraste. ¡Ah! Y... -Agregó Hermione, tapándose la cara- ...besas bien.

- ¿Quién besa bien? -Preguntó Ginny, que recién había llegado. Harry miró suplicante a Hermione, y ésta le guiñó un ojo.

- Eh..., Ron. ¿Verdad, Ron? -Éste la miró con enojo, pero asintió levemente, y luego miró a Ginny con suficiencia.

- Ah... pensé que hablabas de alguien más... importante -Dijo Ginny, y miró a Ron de pies a cabeza, como evaluándolo-. Bueno, nos vemos en la clase de Animagia de hoy. ¡No falten! -Y asi los dejó, corriendo para reunirse con Luna en la puerta del Gran Salón.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¿Estan listos? Ron, tienes la varita en el bolsillo de atrás. Ponla adelante. Te puedes quedar sin una nalga -Ron lo miró estupefacto, y cambió rápidamente la posición de su varita, asustado.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Harry?

- Eh... no sé, Moddy lo dijo. Yo supongo que será verdad¿No?

- Supongo. Vamos.

Salieron corriendo de la Sala Común. Estaban llegando tarde, asi que Harry se valió de todos los pasadizos que conocía para llegar antes. Cuando entraron, estaban casi todos practicando.

- ¡Hola, Harry! -Lo saludó una voz conocida, y Harry miró hacia la muralla. Ahí estaba Cho Chang, con unas amigas de cursos anteriores-. ¡Qué gusto de verte! No me has olvidado¿Verdad?

- No -Repuso Harry, cortante. Le dió una mano fríamente, y miró a los demás. ¿Cómo iba a visitarlo en ese momento, cuando tenía problemas con Ginny?-. Hermione¿Vas a ayudar a la Arcomaga?

- Sí, pero tu practica. No creo que querrás decepcionar a tus nuevas admiradoras -Añadió, y apuntó a las alumnas al lado de Cho con la cabeza-. Vamos, en serio, Ron puede ayudarme. ¿Verdad, Ron?

- No te preocupes, Harry. Ve y practica -Dijo Ron, y le tomó la mano a Hermione como por instinto, tirando de ella hacía la Arcomaga.

Harry practicó toda la noche, mientras los demás seguíen avanzando. Cuando ya quedaban sólo unos minutos de clase, una voz se dirigió a él con dulzura.

- Harry, tal vez no te estás enfocando bien. ¿Estas seguro del animal que has elegido?

- Sí, Cho. Estoy seguro. Y... gracias.

- Bien. Pero tal vez te serviría pensar en otro animal.

Entonces le comenzó a doler la cicatriz. Una voz fría sonaba dentro de su cabeza, y comenzó a sentirse mal. Pero tan repentinamente como llegó el dolor, desapareció. Entonces, Harry supo en que enfocarse. Se convirtió en serpiente.

**N/Pp: Bien, aqui esta otro capitulo más. Si les gusta, posteen reviews plx. Ayudan muxo. No estoy seguro que el siguiente venga pronto, ya ke comienzan los examenes del cole (NO!), y tengo ke estudiar. Además que ahora estoy escribiendo otros fics más, asi ke tengo más trabajo aun. Dejen reviews plx!**


	9. Capítulo 8: ¡Qué Cumpleaños!

**N/A: Por si akaso, este chapt. como ke descontinúa la línea ke llevaba el fic, pero me vi en la obligación de escribirlo. Va para las chicas (todas las ke leen este fic), ya entenderán x ke. Manden muxos reviews, ke necesito saber su opinion acerca de las escenas que aki aparecen. Pronto actualizaré todos los fics, pero ahora estoy en periodo de examenes, asi ke escribo esto aunke tengo ke estar estudiando Física (puaaj!). Disfrútenlo, ke será lo único en al menos 2 semanas.**

**Darnox.**

-Capítulo 8-

**¡Qué Cumpleaños!**

Era de mañana, y un sol poderoso daba sobre su cama. Puso el dosel rojo entre él y el fulgurante sol, pero eso sólo hizo que éste tuviera intensdad roja. Decidió levantarse, y se puso la ropa lentamente. Bajó, y sus amigos estaban sentados delante de la chimenea, dormitando.

- Hola, Harry, Hermione -Ambos lo miraron al ser llamados, y se desperezaron-. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 6 de la mañana, Ron -Le contestó Harry, entre un bostezo.

- ¿Y qué hacen despiertos? -Preguntó Ron sin disimular el enojo en su voz.

- Estábamos haciendo... algo -Dijo Hermione, y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry, que esbozó una sonrisa. Ron los miró extrañado, pero decidió sentarse en un sillón-. Bueno, voy a los jardines, estoy sofocada.

- Yo te acompaño -Saltó Harry, y Ron los miró extrañado de nuevo. De repente, se levantó furioso y de un codazo botó a Harry sobre la butaca-. ¡Hey, Ron, eso me dolió!

- Yo voy contigo, Hermione -Ron parecía a punto de estallar, y miraba a Hermione con decisión. Harry le guiñó un ojo desde la butaca, y ésta se puso roja de vergüenza.

- Ron, iré con Harry. Y no protestes -Agregó al ver la cara de Ron-. Y no me hagas pucheros, Ron.

- Hermione, creo que Ron tiene derecho a saber -Ron estaba a punto del llanto, y miraba a Harry y Hermione alternadamente-. Ron, nosotros estamos...

- ¡No me interesa! -Gritó Ron y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero se equivocó y subió por el de las chicas. Rodó rampa abajo y cayó con todo su peso. Se levantó rojo de ira y vergüenza y caminó hacia la escalera del dormitorio de chicos, pero Hermione le retuvo con un hechizo, y quedó flotando de su tobillo-. ¡Hermione, bájame!

- Ron, escucha a Harry -Hermione lo miró enojada, y éste asintió sin hablar.

- Ron, yo y Hermione estamos preparando una poción Felix Felicis. Es eso lo que te iba a decir.

- ¡Ah! Este, yo... lo siento. Hermione, por favor, bájame -La chica asintió con una sonrisa, y lo bajó delicadamente-. ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

- Sí, Ron. Tal vez mejores tus habilidades en Pociones -Agregó Harry, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara-. Vamos, Ronnie, es sólo una broma.

- ...Está bien -Se rindió Ron, esperanzado de vencer a Harry en algo luego y vengarse.

Caminaron hacia el jardín, y cuando traspasaban el portal, Hermione pasó delante de ellos, adelantándolos. Ron iba a perseguirla, pero Harry lo retuvo por la manga de la túnica.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Sí. Domingo.

- Idiota. Me refiero a la fecha.

- No, la verdad no lo sé. ¿Qué día es?

- 19 de Septiembre.

- Ya... ¿Y?

- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hermione, babotas!

- ¡Ah! Yo... ya sabía.

- Sí, claro -Dijo Harry con escepticismo-. ¿Qué le regalarás?

- Eh... no sé. ¿Qué le regalarás tú?

- Había pensado en un libro de esos raros que Hermione lee. Pero no se me ocurre ninguno. Vi uno llamado _"Vitae Necisque Potestas"_, pero el problema es que lo venden en Morrigan y Mordred. Es una tienda del Callejón Knockturn -Agregó al ver la cara de estupidez de Ron.

- Yo le regalaré... algo. Será sorpresa.

- ¡Hey, chicos¡Apúrense! -La chica los miraba a lo lejos. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, y siguieron corriendo a la chica que los llamaba.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

A la hora de desayuno, ni Ron ni Harry habían mencionado siquiera el cumpleaños. Hermione, que los miraba inquisitivamente para ver cualquier indicio de que se acordaban de su cumpleaños, resopló cansada cuando entraron en el Gran Salón. Sólo debían esperar 6 meses de reposo para poder usar la poción. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada antes de entrar, y se sonrieron. Ella no sospechaba nada. O eso creían ellos.

- ¿Qué harán después? Me parece que es la primera visita a Hogsmeade hoy¿No?

- Sí. Yo tengo que mandar una lechuza, y luego visitamos Las Tres Escobas -Ron estaba actuando como si no se acordara, y Hermione lo miró con un gesto entre el asombro y la tristeza. A pesar de eso, Ron no cedió un ápice, sin quitar la cara de indiferencia-. Harry¿Irás o no a buscar a Ginny? Es una buena excusa para hablarle y tratar de arreglar la situación.

- Sí, yo creo que sí. Vayan ustedes mientras, yo los alcanzo luego -Añadió con un brillo de picardía en los ojos. Se separó de ellos, y salió del Gran Salón. Ron y Hermione se miraron, y luego siguieron comiendo, ruborizados. Al cabo de un rato, cuando no podían soportar la tensión, fueron a cambiarse de ropa.

Ron se caló las botas de piel de dragón (regalo de los gemelos), y salió de la Sala Común. Hermione lo estaba esperando. Era evidente que quería que le celebraran su cumpleaños: se había vestido especialmente "producida", y sonreía a todo. Ron quedó pasmado, pero luego, siguiendo su línea inexpresiva, sólo asintió y le ofreció su brazo. En cambio Harry no tenía tanta suerte. Ginny no había querido hablar con él, y en ese momento la perseguía por el jardín del colegio, corriendo. Aunque Ginny llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, Harry esta exhausto.

- ¡Ginny, vamos, sé que lo encuentras divertido, pero estoy a punto del desmayo!

- ¡Vamos, Harry, si me pillas te escucharé!

- Okay, aqui vamos -Sacó la varita del bolsillo interno de la túnica-. _¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!_ -La escoba apareció ráuda y se acercó, tiritando como si adivinara las sensaciones de Harry.-¡Vamos, Ginny, corre!

- ¡Hey, eso no es justo, yo no sigo! -Se detuvo y lo miró ceñuda, aunque se estaba riendo. A Harry le hizo recordar el tiempo que pasaban en la Madriguera.-Vamos, llévame a los dormitorios, amor mío -Después de todo, la persecución había funcionado.

La llevó en escoba hasta el dormitorio, y se bajó a vestirse. Estaba completamente feliz, y se olvidó por un momento de la razón de su visita a Hogsmeade. De la mano llevó a Ginny al Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot. Esta vez entraba como un héroe, y no dudó en entregar su boca a esos placeres de los cuales tanto disfrutaba. Cuando ya tenía la boca entumecida de tanto besarse, recordó que había prometido quedar con Hermione y Ron.

- Ginny, sabes, tengo algo que decirte. Quedé... quedé con Hermione y Ron, aunque obvio que prefiero estar contigo -Le dió un beso corto-, pero, como supongo que sabes, no puedo dejarlos plantados. Además que mientras antes vayamos, antes nos deshacemos de ellos. Sé que debe ser bochornoso, pero... ya sabes, son mis amigos, y Hermione me hizo prometer que iría. Tú no sabes lo odiosa y fea que se pone Hermione cuando rabea -Harry era inteligente, y había aprendido(1).

- Sí, claro, vamos. ¿No es hoy el cumpleaños de Hermione?

- Sí, es por eso.

- Ya, bueno, vamos.

Se levantaron, y Harry cruzó su brazo por el hombro de Ginny. Un rayo de sol se escapó de una nube, para darles de lleno. Harry se encandiló, y cuando logró enfocar la vista, vió una calva incipiente de pelo rojizo, sucio. Pero ésta desapareció, y no le dió importancia. ¿Qué más daba si Dung se paseaba por Hogsmeade vendiendo los tesoros de la familia Black? Al fin a Sirius le disgustaban, y él no era distinto. Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, y localizaron con la vista a Ron y Hermione. Estaban en una de las mesas de la orilla, mirándose -más bien comiéndose con la mirada-, sonrojados. Ginny soltó una risita cantarina, y Ron dió vuelta su cabeza. Se sonrió al ver a Harry y Ginny abrazados, y los llamó con un gesto de la cabeza.

- ¡Hola, Harry, Ginny¡Los estábamos esperando!

- Yo diría que los hemos interrumpido -Dijo Ginny, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Hermione, feliz cumpleaños! Toma, un regalo -Le puso una caja azul en las manos, y le dió un abrazo.

- Gracias, Ginny. ¿Me puedes creer que éste -Señaló a Ron con la cabeza- se estaba haciendo el tonto para que le pusiera más atención?

- ¿En serio? -Dijo Ginny entre carcajadas-. Ron..., me impresionas. No pensé que eras tan... humano -Ron le hizo una mueca de fastidio, y se sentó de nuevo. Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde conversando, felices.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor -18:40 hrs-, Hermione vió la enorme cantidad de regalos que había recibido. Un libro -_"Vitae Necisque Potestas"_- de parte de Harry, una _"Fantasía Patentada: Siete Dragones Weasley"_ de parte de los gemelos, una caja de plumas de azúcar de parte de Ginny, una nueva capa de viaje de parte de sus padres, y, al final, encontró una notita sobre su cama:

_"Ve a la torre de astronomía esta noche. Ahí recibirás tu regalo. Ven sola._

_Tu Admirador Secreto"_

Radiante de felicidad, Hermione adelantó todos los deberes de Harry, Ron y Ginny, luego hizo 38 gorros de elfo, y estuvo feliz durante la cena. Ron no volvió con ellos a la Sala Común, según el por "que quería ir al baño".

Hermione se vistió para la ocasión, y salió de la Sala Comun -21:17 hrs- bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Estaba radiante, y se sentía como si hubiese tomado un litro de Felix Felicis. No se encontró con nadie en el camino, y cuando iba llegando a la torre, el camino estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas. Detalle extraño, pero Hermione se sintió más feliz. A pesar de que la nota no estaba firmada, por la mente de Hermione sobrevolaba un pelirrojo.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Preguntó Hermione, abriendo con suavidad la puerta. La sala estaba vacía.-¿Quién está ahí? -De nuevo el silencio impenetrable. Creyó ver una sombra que se movía en el fondo de la sala, y entró. La sala estaba llena de pétalos rojos, y unas hadas sobrevolaban el techo de la sala. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y, mediante un hechizo, la luna se veía claramente por la ventana, a pesar de que afuera estaba nublado. De nuevo se vió una sombra al final de la sala, y Hermione se acercó.-Vamos, que me está dando susto.

- Cierra la puerta -Dijo una voz conocida. Hermione asintió, sin palabras, y cerró la puerta. La sombra se intensificó, y una capa negra se arrastró por el piso. A pesar de que Hermione no veía a la persona bajo la capa, sentía el calor que su cuerpo producía, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Hermione, aunque suponía la respuesta.

- Tú sabes quien soy, Hermione. Ven, acércate a mí -Hermione acudió al llamado, ensimismada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, se ruborizó y comenzó sudar, con un escalofrío en la espalda. Podía sentir el vaho del desconocido en su cuello, y vió el pelo rojo salir detrás de la capucha que éste llevaba. Sintió la presión en sus labios, y no dudó en acudir a ese tácito llamado. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ron, que se fundía en ella, y la humedad de sus labios sobre los suyos, y cómo sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ávidas de ella...

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Volvieron a la Sala Común extasiados, felices -23:57 hrs-, y se reunieron con Ginny, Harry y Neville, que estaban decorando la sala. "Definitivamente ellos no saben decorar como Ron", pensó Hermione. Las botellas de vino de elfo tintineaban al contacto con los vasos, y las risas hicieron llamado a otros alumnos, que bajaron a unirse a la fiesta.

- ...y después de eso, iremos a _Godric's Hollow_. Hermione ha puesto todo su empeño en encontrar el paradero de los otros Horrocruxes¿verdad, Hermione?

- Sí, pero no he encontrado nada aún.

- Entonces, iremos a _Godric's Hollow_, y luego buscaremos los demás Horrocruxes¿Cierto? Pero que les hace pensar que deben ir allí?

- No sé, es una corazonada. Ahí fue el final, entonces se parte por ahí. No conozco el principio, entonces sólo puedo empezar por el final.

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo, ya entiendo! Entonces ¿cuándo partiremos?

- El próximo sábado. ¿Tú irás, verdad?

- Claro. Entonces, yo creo que voy a acostarme -Neville se levantó de la butaca, y, tambaleando, caminó hasta la escalera y subió a acostarse. Ron se acercó a ellos luego, con un vaso casi vacío y tambaleando también.

- Harry¿Sabes cómo engañar a la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas? -Le susurró Ron al oído, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con él.

- No, pero hay que intentarlo. Usa el hechizo Confundus, talvez sirva -Ron se alejó, e intentó el hechizo. luego subió por la escalera, pero cayó en todo su peso.

- No hay problema, me equivoqué de escalera, eso es todo. Ya me voy a acostar -Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue a dormir. Así varios alumnos siguieron su ejemplo en los siguientes minutos, y al final sólo Hermione, Harry y Ginny quedaron en la Sala Común.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir -Dijo Harry en un bostezo, y se fue caminando hacia la escalera.

- Creo que haré lo mismo -Dijo Hermione, y se levantó.

- ¡Espera! Te acompaño -Ginny también se levantó de su butaca, y subió junto con Hermione. Cuando Ginny llegó a su dormitorio, se despidió de Hermione con un gesto de la mano. Hermione llegó a su dormitorio, y cuando encontró su cama, sobre ella había un enorme presente, envuelto en papel rojo con pintitas doradas. Lo abrió, y se encontró con un enorme Gato de peluche, que la miraba sombríamente. Sí, ese regalo era del Ron de siempre.

**N/Pp: Weh... ya dije todo lo ke tenía ke decir, asi ke sólo me keda mencionar ke la escena de Hermione y Ron (uds-saben-cual xD jeje) no kise profundizar más x ke se hubiese ido todo a la... uds entienden. Al principio se me ocurrió que el tipo de la capa negra fuese un morti, pero después se me ocurrió un buen regalo de cumpleaños xD y lo puse asi. Y el nombre del libro (_"Vitae Necisque Potestas"_) es idea de Joanne Distte, ella lo inventó. Y posteen reviews!**

**Nota (1): Lean "Harry Potter y La Orden del Fenix", la escena de Harry y Cho cuando se pone a llorar, y lo ke le dice Hermione luego. Ahí entenderán lo ke digo :)**


	10. Capítulo 9: El secreto de Astaroth

**N/A: Bien, ahora si retomaré la idea del fanfic. Éste capítulo es algo importante para el fic, demuestra la valía de los personajes y es un homenaje a una gran amiga, ke me "inició" en xD.**

**Un homenaje bien merecido a esa escritora que seguramente todos hemos leído, ke impresiona y aficiona, la "reencarnación" de Bellatrix, a mi gran mentora (y a veces dementora) Joanne Distte.**

**Ahora, lejos de la propaganda ajena, pronto viene el siguiente capitulo de "Biografía No-Autorizada de los Merodeadores", y haré explicaciones de porke Remus dice su secreto tan rápido, para ke no keden dudas. Ahora si los dejo con la lectura, asi ke disfrútenla!**

- Capítulo 9 –

**El secreto de Astaroth**

Hermione y Ron estaban cada vez más amigables, y Harry no podía dejar de captar el hecho. Y sus inseguridades habían vuelto, apuñalándolo. ¿Si se volvían insoportables? No, él no lo aceptaría. ¿Podría vivir con sólo Ginny, Neville y Luna? No, no sería capaz. Ron despertó, y se vistió a enorme rapidez nuevamente; durante el último tiempo, se vestía rápidamente e iba a esperar a Hermione. Harry bajó detrás de Ron, desperezándose. Cuando vio a Hermione, salió corriendo a su encuentro, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, radiante. Harry hizo como que vomitaba y una risa cantarina, sucedida por un perfume floral, llegó a los oídos de todos. Hermione tomó a Ron por la cabeza, y le dio un beso en la boca.

- Voy a vomitar –Susurró Harry, para que sólo Ginny lo oyera.

- Ten cuidado, Harry. He visto como Hermione maneja a esos pajaritos que hace aparecer, y no quiero tener que bañarte en solución de _murtlap_.

- Mejor vayámonos a desayunar –Dijo Harry, caminando hacia el retrato.

- Si no fuera porque yo no soy celosa, te estarían atacando al menos veinte mocomurciélagos –Dijo Ginny, un tanto irritada con la manera de "aceptar" la relación de Ron y Hermione que tenía Harry. Hermione y Ron, tomados de la mano, salieron detrás de ellos, como si estuvieran solos.

Llegaron al Gran Salón cuando aún no estaba lleno, y se sirvieron el desayuno. De pronto, con un gran murmullo, al menos doscientas lechuzas entraron en la enorme habitación, todas con paquetes de distintos portes y tamaños. Una lechuza marrón voló hasta donde estaba Hermione, y depositó una edición de _El Profeta_ en las piernas de Hermione, estirando la pata donde una bolsa de cuero minúscula colgaba. La chica puso los cinco _knuts_ en la bolsita, y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo nuevamente.

Cuando Hermione levantó el periódico, una bruja le guiñó un ojo a Harry, que quedó perplejo. Era de facciones redondas, y llevaba el pelo –negro y largo- suelto detrás de una túnica, más negra que el pelo si cabe la posibilidad. De fondo, una ventana que mostraba un paisaje ya conocido para Harry; el jardín de la casa de los gritos, en Hogsmeade. Un título, escrito en letras negras, recordaba las letras de la pluma a vuela-pluma de Rita Skeeter.

**ESCRITORA REVELA TODO SOBRE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE**

_Joanne Distte pronto publicará su novela _Saña_, basada en la vida de Bellatrix Lestrange, prófuga de Azkaban. La escritora, que lleva tiempo viajando para escribir esto, ha accedido a tener una entrevista con la periodista Rita Skeeter, recientemente integrada al elenco de _El Profeta_. Ella revela que tiene una gran cantidad de información, quizás crucial para atrapar a dicha Mortífaga. El ministro Cornelius Fudge no ha querido pronunciarse él mismo acerca de dicha investigación, aunque un vocero del ministerio dio estas declaraciones:_

_- Recordemos que Madame Distte estudió tres años como Auror, por lo cual es explicable que tenga tal capacidad. Lo único que lamentamos es su retiro del Departamento de _Aurors_, así que si ella lee esta declaración (supongo lo hará), sólo reiteramos nuestro ofrecimiento anterior._

_Madame Distte no quiso pronunciarse acerca de la declaración del Ministerio, pero si accedió a hablar con nosotros de su inminente publicación._ Página 3 y 4.

- Hermione, ¿me prestarías el periódico un momento?

- Claro –Dijo Hermione, y pasó el periódico por sobre un tazón de avena. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a conversar con Ron, una conversación demasiado estúpida como para salir de los labios de Hermione.

Harry pasó rápidamente las páginas de _El Profeta_, y cuando llegó a las páginas tres y cuatro, lo desplegó a todo su largo sobre la mesa. Harry, luego de leer la entrevista, miró a Ron, que lo miraba como esperando. Seguramente se hubiese abalanzado a leer por el hombro de Harry, pero en ese momento estaba siendo asfixiado por los brazos de Hermione.

- ¿Y qué dice _El Profeta_ esta vez?

- No, no hay muertos ni noticias trágicas. Sólo es una escritora, Joanne Distte, y su libro sobre _esa_ asesina.

- ¿Esa asesina? Espera... ¿dijiste Joanne Distte?

- Sí -Confirmó Harry, y Ron se pegó una cachetada en la frente, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo la conozco! Ella estaba en Slytherin. Es famosa porque no se unió a Voldemort, y todos los Slytherin se unieron.

- Bueno, estan promocionando su libro. Estoy seguro de que será un asesinato seguro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque su libro habla de Bellatrix Lestrange. No creo que _ella_ lo acepte.

- ¡Mira! Aquí dice que estará en la biblioteca de Hogsmeade -Dijo Hermione, volviendo a su afición por la lectura-. Yo estoy interesada en leer su libro; si dice tanto como promete, será interesante.

- Sí, está bien, la visitaremos este fin de semana -Dijo Harry-. Pensándolo bien, me interesa saber lo que pueda decir. Sobre todo si está vendiendo a una persona de su casa. Típico de Slytherin.

- ¡Pero qué prejuicioso! -Exclamó Hermione, mirándolo con un gesto de desaprobación.

- Vamos, menciona sólo un Slytherin que no sea malvado.

- Veamos; Slughorn...

- Y nadie más -Terminó Harry, mirándola por sobre sus lentes-. Ya no puedes agregar a Snape a ése grupo, ¿no?

- Eso es obvio, Harry -Dijo Hermione con fastidio.

- Bueno, entonces iremos luego. Pero ahora me preocupa más la clase de Defensa. Recuerden que hoy tocan dos horas seguidas de Defensa y luego dos más de Encantamientos. ¡Y luego dos de pociones! No se si lo soportaré.

- Si lo soportarás, Harry -Dijo una voz clara y cantarina. Ginny había estado aislada de la conversación del trío, pero no tardó en reintegrarse-. Eres más fuerte que cualquiera que yo haya conocido. Bueno, yo me voy a Adivinación. Firenze es muy... _interesante._

- ¿Firenze? -Preguntó Harry, pasando por alto la insinuación de Ginny-. ¿Y la profesora Trelawney?

- No lo sé, no ha estado en todo el año escolar. Mejor para mi; a Firenze no le interesa mi MHB, y me admitió de todos modos -Dijo Ginny, sonriendo con complacencia-. Bueno, llego tarde. ¡Nos vemos!

Las clases ocurrieron sin nada importante, y el día sábado los cuatro estaban en el Vestíbulo, esperando el registro tradicional de Filch con su sensor de ocultamiento. Al llegar a Hogsmeade se dieron cuenta de la fama de dicha escritora; más de cien magos, de distintas edades y portes, se arremolinaban en la puerta de la Biblioteca de Hogsmeade. Todos llevaban un ejemplar del libro y una pluma, y Hermione sacó su ejemplar de la mochila que llevaba.

- Sabía que no los venderían aqui. Ayer mandé una solicitud para recibir el libro, y aquí está.

- ¿Lo tenías y no me lo prestaste? Eso no se hace, Hermione. Sabes tan bien como yo que...

- ...eres un imbecil que siente debilidad por todas las mujeres.-Terminó Ginny, y Ron la miró ceñudo. Harry soltó una carcajada, y Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. Al final, quedaron sólo ellos, y Hermione avanzó con el libro en las manos.

- Ho-hola, señorita Distte.

- ¡Wolas!

- ¿Wolas? -Susurró Ron a Harry, con cara de extrañeza, mientras éste se tomaba el vientre con ambas manos, trantando infructuosamente de contener el ataque de risa-. ¿Dijo wolas? -Harry recibió un codazo de parte de Ginny, y al mirarla para reprocharle, ésta le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, apuntando hacia adelante. La escritora lo miraba con los ojos como platos, y una cara de asombro que a Harry le dio miedo.

- ¿Ha-harry Potter?

- Eh... sí -Dijo Harry, caminando hacia atrás, asustado. Pero Joanne era Auror, y de un ágil salto quedó al lado de Harry.

- ¡Un gusto conocerte! -Dijo, tomándole la mano y agitándola hasta que Harry sintió que se le desprendería por el movimiento-. Y ustedes son... ¿Weasley? -Dijo, mirando a Ron y Ginny.

- Ron Weasley.

- Ginebra Weasey.

- Ya sabia yo... fuí junto con su hermano, William. Bueno, en realidad el entró cuando yo estaba en séptimo, pero de todos modos lo conocí. Un gran sujeto, si os interesa mi opinión.

- Hermione Granger -Dijo Hermione, al ver que nadie le prestaba atención-. Venía para que...

- ...Firmara tu libro, ¿verdad? -Dijo Joanne, mirándola con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas? -Todos intercambiaron miradas sombrías, pero Joanne no pareció percibirlas-. ¿Vale?

- Eh... sí -Dijo Harry, y fueron hasta las Tres Escobas, donde la mitad de la población de Hogwarts pasaba su día sabático. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todo, donde nadie se preocupara de qué hacían Harry Potter y Joanne Distte en un bar.

- Yo voy a buscar los tragos -Dijo Ron, levantándose como si tuviera hemorroides al contacto con la silla.

- ¡Eh, Ron, cuidado con la curvas! -Dijo Harry, sonriendo. Todos los demás rieron, menos Ron, que no les puso atención-. Disculpe la intromisión, señorita Distte, pero en la entrevista de _El Profeta_ usted está en La Casa de los Gritos. ¿Por qué?

- Ah, porque la compré. Ahora es mía. Según recuerdo, cuando yo iba en Hogwarts, se rumoreaba que un grupillo de chicos iban todos los meses. Los Merodeadores, los llamaban -De pronto se volvió a fijar en Harry con esa expresión que generaba miedo, y los ojos le brillaron-. ¡Pero como no me dí cuenta antes! Ya sabía yo que tenías cara conocida... ¡Tu eres el hijo de Prongs!

- Eh... sí, soy hijo de James Potter -Dijo Harry. Estaba tan acostumbrado que sabía lo que le iban a decir luego.

- Eres igual a él, excepto por tus...

- ...Ojos, que son los de mi madre, Lily Evans -Terminó Harry. Responderle eso a Joanne no había resultado tan molesto después de todo.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde en Las Tres Escobas, estaban más amigos que nunca. Harry había quitado todo prejuicio sobre la Slytherin. El domingo pasó tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta de que pasó. El Lunes casi sirvió para borrar la visita a Hogsmeade; luego de horas dobles de Defensa y Encantamientos, y clase de Pociones en la tarde, la hora libre luego les llegó como anillo al dedo. Subieron hasta la torre de Astronomía, para pasar un rato conversando, acompañados cada uno de una botella de Cerveza de Manteca. Cuando ya era de que bajaran a cenar, tomaron las botellas (que ya ascendían a la suma de veinte, todas vacías) y se dispusieron a bajar. Pero Harry tenía un mal presentimiento, y, justo cuando cerraba la puerta de la torre, miró hacia atrás. Ahí, flotando en el aire, un símbolo verde teñía las verjas del castillo. Una serpiente, que salía de la calavera, parecía hacerle burlas, sin dejar de moverse alrededor del cráneo.

- ¡LA MARCA TENEBROSA!

El grito de Harry resonó en todo el pasillo, el aula y la escalera de la torre, haciendo que todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí subieran corriendo. De pronto, Ron miró hacía la proyección de la Marca, y se dió cuenta de algo que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, aterrorizado.

- Harry, mira de dónde viene la Marca...

Justo debajo, unas tablas que cegaban unas ventanas brillaban con una intensidad verde. Un jardín lleno de maleza, rodeado por un claro de bosque, enmarcaba a lo lejos La Casa de los Gritos, y, según Harry vio, tres sombras negras se acercaban a la puerta, lánguidamente.

- ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro salieron corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y al llegar al retrato, vieron a Neville, conversando con Luna.

- ¡Neville..., Luna..., han atacado... los...!

- ¡¿QUIÉN HA ATACADO QUÉ!

- ¡Los morti... los Mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade!

- ¡Vamos! -Neville entró corriendo delante de los chicos, con una de determinación poco usual en él. Pocos segundos después, corriendo como desaforados, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna cruzaban el Vestíbulo. Estaba favorablemente desierto, y cruzaron sin interrupciones el prado. Mientras llegaban, Ron y Ginny se transformaron en leones, Hermione en cuervo, Luna en unicornio, Neville en liebre y Harry en serpiente. Harry pasó por entre los barrotes de la verja, mientras que Hermione lo cruzó volando. Entre los dos los hicieron volar por sobre la verja, y luego siguieron corriendo. De pronto, una idea terrorífica se le presentó en la cabeza, algo que alguien le había dicho.

_"Mi madre quiere matar a tu amigo, Ronald Weasley"._

El miedo le atacó por la espalda. ¿Y si estaba Bellatrix Lestrange ahí? Sería lo más probable, era prácticamente la única que estaba libre. ¿Y si mataba a Ron? Podían ser seis, podían haber mantenido una batalla anteriormente, pero ésta vez nadie daría la voz de alarma, como había sucedido en el Ministerio. Y ahí residía el mayor temor de Harry. ¿Y si Voldemort volvía a aparecer? En ese caso simplemente no podrían. Era verdad que, de todos modos, tendrían que enfrentarse a Voldemort al final, pero sería cuando hubiesen destruido todos los Horrocruxes, y Harry sabía de sólo dos que habían sido destruidos. Definitivamente corrían ansiosos, a la espera de su muerte. Entraron sigilosos.

- Oh, dios, miren -Una gran mancha de sangre adornaba la muralla, y una mesa esta hecha añicos-. Espero que no sea sangre humana. _¡Lumos!_ -Todos sus compañeros lo imitaron, iluminando el pequeño vestíbulo y una escalera. Lo peor de la situación era que no se oía nada. _No se oía nada_-. Síganme.

Hermione estaba pálida, y Ron la abrazaba. Definitivamente estaban perdidos. Subieron sin hacer ruido, y de repente Harry reconoció un sonido, que se había hecho más fuerte a medida que subían la escalera. Un zumbido. "_El hechizo Muffliato, Snape seguramente compartió sus conocimientos con los demás_", pensó Harry. De una patada botó la puerta, que apenas se sostenía en sus goznes.

- Vaya, nos volvemos a ver, _Elegido_ -Dijo una voz en las sombras.

- ¡Tú, asesina! -Neville avanzó con una furia casi incontenible. Una risa fría sonó en toda la habitación, y una mujer salió de las sombras. Bellatrix Lestrange iba vestida de rojo, y el sombrero de Joanne Distte descansaba sobre su cabeza-. ¿No vinieron a buscarme, o si? -Dijo Neville con una voz extrañamente sarcástica.

- No, pequeño, vinimos a acallar a alguien. Tu no eres peso para nosotros dos.

- ¿Nosotros dos? Al parecer te has vuelto loca en Azkaban; aqui estás sola.

- Te equivocas, Longbottom. Los únicos locos son tus padres y tu estúpida abuela -Un hombre salió de las sombras; llevaba un traje negro, y unos guantes de cuero negro. La cara, inexpresiva, era increíblemente recta. Sus ojos pardos no tenían un poco de brillo, y el pelo le caía hasta las orejas. Rodolphus Lestrange no sonreía-. Pero tú no sufriras esa suerte. Tú morirás, sin posibilidad de hacer nada.

- ¡KYAAAAAA!

De la misma sombra en la que estaban los Mortífagos, una cuerda salió, enroscándose en la cintura de Bella, y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Acto seguido, Joanne salió de la oscuridad, golpeando a Rodolphus en la espalda.

- ¡Hala! Al fin, no pensé que se daría esta oportunidad. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es trabajo de un Auror.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos -Dijo el grupo al unísono.

- ¿Estáis majáras? He dicho que no, chicos.

- Yo no me iré -Dijo Neville, avanzando-. Ellos son los culpables de que mis padres... estén en San Mungo.

- ¡Ay, está bien, pero no estorben!

- Qué bien, la pequeña Joanne está dando órdenes al pequeño séquito de mocosos -Dijo Bellatrix, saliendo de las sombras-. ¿Estás relacionada con el maleficio _"Noyerence"_, Joanne?

- Lo siento chicos... _¡Petrificus Maxima!_ -Joanne hizo una floritura con su varita, y un hilo azul plateado envolvió a los chicos hasta que quedaron inmovilizados.- Bellatrix... he estado espiándote, pero tu no has podido encontrarme. ¿No te sientes patética? Una Mortífaga tan poderosa como tú, la mano derecha de tu señor... y yo, una simple Auror que, además, es hija de _muggles_, tiene más capacidad... francamente...

Bellatrix estaba a punto de estallar de la ira, y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Pero, por arte de magia (lo más probable es que así fuera), todas las maldiciones que iban a parar a los chicos se desvanecían. Rodolphus estaba completamente anonadado, y, de pronto, soltó un grito que hizo a Bella detenerse.

- ¡QUE VIENEN LOS AURORES, BELLA!

Ambos miraron por la ventana un segundo, y corrieron a la escalera, atropellando a Joanne. Al poner un pie en el rellano, desaparecieron justo cuando un destello rojo dio con el piso. Acto seguido, la puerta fue derribada de un golpe, y veinte Aurors entraron, entre ellos Kingsley y Tonks.

- ¡Tonks! Al fin... ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? Esos maniáticos casi me matan...

- Eso no importa, Joanne. ¿Quienes eran?

- Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Me pareció que Rabastan venía con ellos, pero aqui sólo entraron dos -Añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Aunque creo que Roddie no se iría sin su hermanito menor, pero de todos modos, está embrujado allá afuera, entre los setos. Si se apresuran, aun pueden ver las secuelas del _Bubblis_.

- Estás loca, Joanne -Dijo Tonks riendo. Pero inmediatamente cambió el gesto mirando hacia arriba-. ¿Quién está allá arriba?

- ¡Ahh! -Exclamó Joanne, y corrió (más bien trepó) escalera arriba. Ahí estaban los seis chicos, mirándola inmóviles en el piso-. _¡Movilis!_ -Los chicos se movieron, desentumeciéndose, y se levantaron para bajar-. Chicos, me tengo que ir. Vosotros vereís que haceís. ¡Chau! -Acto seguido, se desapareció.

Los chicos bajaron, y explicaron a los Aurors que Joanne había desaparecido. Cuando todos se iban, Kingsley Shacklebolt se les acercó y les dijo, serio:

- La profesora Bachslidden los busca. Dijo algo sobre un Relicario.

**N/Pp: Notaron cómo yo ke en este capítulo Neville es más Gryffindor? Y que las siglas de "Ruth Astaroth Bachslidden" son RAB? Y qué este capítulo es más largo ke los anteriores? Pues todo eso desencadena sólo una cosa: que el final se acerca. Asi que pronto habrán más muertes (advierto: a mi me vale ke se muera Harry y gane Voldy, asi ke no hagan falsas ilusiones), revelaciones sobre Snape (para ke las GAPSS me lean tambien XD) y la "vuelta a la vida" de un personaje ke se había "muerto" (las ke pertenecen a la religión Siriusana seguro se ponen a rezar desde ahora XD). DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**lord Darnox Kormag**


	11. Capítulo 10: Técnicas de convencimiento

**N/A: Aki viene el siguiente capítulo, lo puse más rápido que los anteriores para ke se siga la línea de comprensión, porke es tremendamente frustrante ke alguien se demore casi medio año en poner un capítulo, sobre todo cuando se deja en suspenso (y esa no es una indirecta, Lauri). Y si leen, dejen reviews!**

- Capítulo 10-

**Técnicas de convencimiento**

- ¿Cómo dijo? -Preguntó Harry, anonadado.

- La profesora Bachslidden me dijo que quería hablar con ustedes. Me la encontré en saliendo de la cabaña de Hagrid. Dijo algo sobre un relicario. Dice que se encuentren con ella en su despacho.

Los chicos no lo dudaron ni un segundo; salieron corriendo hacia el castillo, y entraron en el despacho de la Arcomaga una hora después. Ella estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, por lo que los chicos no la vieron desde el principio; sólo su cabello rosa se notaba.

- Chicos -Dijo, dándose vuelta. Algo brilló en su cuello, y Harry distinguió una S grabada-. Tengo algo que decirles.

- Ese... ese... ese relicario es...

- Es el horrocrux de lord Voldemort. Yo lo destruí, en el año 1980. Luego, yo tuve que arrancar; Voldemort es demasiado poderoso en Legeremancia, y yo estaba de su lado. Estaba -Añadió, al ver las caras de los chicos-. Me uní a Dumbledore, en el año 1976, como un espía. Hasta que Voldemort me pilló desprevenida, y vio en mi mente más de lo que era sano que viera. No sólo vio mi traición; tambien vio el grupo de personas que era la Orden del Fénix. Los hermanos Prewett murieron dos semanas después, y _Ojoloco_ sufrió un allanamiento de morada por Karkaroff. Se llevó un trozo de su nariz, pero fue capturado. A mayo de 1978 la mitad de la Orden había sido muerta o capturada, y Sybill Trelawney hizo la famosa profecía. Pero a la salida de _Hog's Head_ alguien estaba esperando a Severus. Era un chico apuesto, inteligente, pero creía que debía seguir los caminos que su madre le dictara. Regulus Black se unió a los Mortífagos porque su madre, Walburga, se lo había "recomendado", pero cuando se vio envuelto en cosas que él no defendía, trató de pagar por sus pecados.

- Pero si me dijeron que trató de hacerse para atrás...

- Entonces te dijeron mal. Regulus mató, torturó y poseyó a personas como todos los Mortífagos, pero cuando le encomendaron algo que él no podía hacer, no por que le faltaran fuerzas o habilidades, no por valor, sino porque iba en contra de sus principios, decidió retirarse. Él tenía la misión de acabar con los vestigios de la Orden, y eso incluía, obviamente, a Sirius.

- Entonces a él...

- Regulus fue tras Remus, era el que menos conocía y el que menos remordimientos le daría. Pero cuando llegó a su casa no se encontró con Remus, se encontró con Sirius. Él obviamente, le preguntó qué rayos hacía en la casa de su amigo, y Regulus, siendo aún un Mortífago, le mintió diciendo que se veía con Remus siempre, y que gracias a él habían logrado conseguir la información que había permitido acabar con los Prewett, con los Bones, y con Aberforth. Sirius, completamente shockeado por esa revelación, dejó escapar a Regulus, y se sumió en una pena enorme. Luego Sybill pronunció la profecía, mientras que Severus la escuhaba. Pero al salir, Regulus lo estaba esperando. Regulus había recibido una carta de Sirius, en la cual ponía frases de dolor y amor fraternal. Regulus se dio cuenta de que hacía mal, y trató de redimirse. Redujo a Severus en un duelo, pero los Lestrange lo pillaron. La maldición _Noyerence_... un sensación terrible de ahogo, la peor forma de muerte. Los pulmones botan todo el oxígeno, y no son capaces de recibir más, y la gente muere, con un agradable color azulado.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el ambiente, mientras que todos pensaban para sus adentros. A Hermione le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla, y Ron miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro, que lo hacía verse mayor. De pronto, Harry rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y qué hacía usted mientras?

- ¿Yo? Te dije que me había escondido. Mi situación era como la de Severus. Éramos espías, por lo tanto de ambos bandos éramos odiados. Yo tuve que arrancar, y usé mis descubrimientos para hacerlo. Jamás me podrían haber encontrado donde estaba... y si lo hacían, simplemente morían.

- ¿Dónde...?

- En el Pandemónium. Por lo que he escuchado, y por los periódicos que he encontrado, ustedes estuvieron en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio. ¿Vieron una sala enorme, que tenía un arco de piedra, con un velo negro? -Ron miró rápidamente a Harry, esperando una posible reacción desfavorable. Pero éste sólo miraba a la Arcomaga con una expresión insondable, quizás demasiado insondable.

- Sí... ahí murió mi padrino, Sirius Black.

- Lo siento tanto... -Dijo la Arcomaga, visiblemente afectada- Sirius era increíble...

- Mejor cambiemos de tema -Dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry y a la Arcomaga alternadamente, esperando que de un momento a otro se abrazaran y se pusieran a llorar-. ¿Sabe usted cuales son los Horrocruxes?

- Sí. Es la Copa de Hufflepuff, el Manto de Ravenclaw, el Diario de Voldemort, el Relicario de Slytherin y el Anillo de Peverell.

- ¿Y la serpiente...?

- Que yo recuerde, Voldemort no poseía serpientes, y jamás me ocultó nada. Como bien sabes, Harry, se me da increíblemente fácil averiguar cuando alguien me miente. Ese es otro error que cometí; jamás debí enseñarle a Tom a usar la Legeremancia.

- ¿Usted le enseñó a usar... la Legeremancia?

- Obvio. ¿Quién más, sino yo? No existen demasiadas personas hábiles en usar la Legeremancia, Harry.

- ¿Puede usted enseñarme a usarla?

- Sí, Harry, pero para usarla primero debes aprender a combatirla. Debes aprender Oclumancia, y, según me dijo Minerva, hace dos años no tuviste frutos en su aprendizaje.

- Sí, pero no se puede decir que tuve un muy buen maestro...

- Te equivocas. Severus es el único que se ha podido resistir a mis poderes legeremánticos. Es la mejor persona para enseñar Oclumancia. Lo que sucede es que Severus tiene ciertos problemas para enseñarte, como sería para enseñarle a un hijo de Sirius, si tuviese alguno. En él hay una herida enorme, que será difícil de sanar, y es que tu padre y su grupo lo torturaban, prácticamente. Él vé en ti a tu padre, porque eres su imagen.

- Bueno, pero usted no tiene ese tipo de heridas. ¿Me enseñará?

- Sí, Harry, tengo que enseñarte eso y mucho más. Dado que yo conozco el contenido de la profecía, sé qué responsabilidad cae sobre ti, y me siento en la necesidad de ayudarte. Luego aprenderemos magia Grís, que sólo depende de tu fuerza mental. Ahora vayan a dormir; mañana es martes, y tienen clases.

Los chicos salieron, todos callados y sumidos en sus cavilaciones. Eran las 23:17, y todos se fueron a dormir (sin cenar). Al día siguiente, la hora de Encantamientos fue escencial para que conversaran sobre lo que la Arcomaga les había dicho; los hechizos personalizadores hacían mucho ruido si no se ejecutaban bien, por lo tanto, Harry no necesitó usar el _Muffliato_.

- Entonces por eso Sirius desconfió del profesor Lupin.

- Hermione; ya hemos hablado de eso. Si desconfió de él, ya fue perdonado. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando estuvimos en la Casa de los Gritos, en tercero, Remus perdonó a Sirius. Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso. Concéntrate en la clase.

- ¿Harry enseñando concentración a Hermione? Ya lo he visto todo.

- Eh... Harry, creo que ése buho quiere entregarte algo -Dijo Neville, apuntando hacia la ventana.

En efecto, un enorme buho negro, que tenía los ojos velados, como si fuese ciego, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, "miraba" a Harry y golpeaba el cristal.

- Eh... esperen un segundo -Murmuró Harry, abriendo la ventana. El buho dejó la carta en sus manos y emprendió el vuelo, alejándose por sobre las copas de los árboles-. ¿Quién será el dueño de ese buho tan sombrío?

- No sé. ¿Y si miras la carta? -Dijo Hermione lacónicamente, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. Harry abrió el sobre, y una carta escrita en un pergamino de color oscuro salió volando para posarse de forma perfecta en su banco. Harry la tomó y la leyó en voz baja, mientras Hermione, Ron y Neville leían en sus hombros.

* * *

_Querido Harry:_

_Como sé, este viernes no habrá clases. Te invito a que vengas a visitarme, tengo algo importante que decirte. Si puedes, invita tambien a los señores Weasley, Smith y Longbottom, y a las señoritas Weasley, Granger y Lovegood. La dirección está en el sobre. No falten._

_Deseándoles una feliz semana,_

_Sybill Patricia Trelawney.

* * *

_

- ¿La vieja Trelawney quiere que desechemos un día viernes en ir a visitarla? -Exclamó Ron, haciendo que Lavender y Parvati lo miraran con odio.- ¿Y quiere que vayamos con el tarado de Smith?

- Así parece -Dijo Hermione, mirando el sobre-. ¿Irás?

- Yo creo que sí. ¿Además, qué tienen que hacer ustedes?

- Bueno, yo... no, nada -Admitió Ron-. Pero de todos modos, Harry... ¡Es viernes sin clases, y quieres que vayamos donde Trelawney!

- Bueno, lo que es yo, tengo que hablar con Smith.

- Yo puedo hacerlo -Dijo Hermione, levantando su mano-. Zacharias comparte conmigo la clase de Aritmancia. Yo le digo, no se preocupen.

- ¡TÚ NO INTERCAMBIARÁS UNA PALABRAS CON ESE... -Ron pronunció una palabra que hubiese hecho temblar hasta a los gemelos- DE SMITH!

- Tal vez te perdiste la clase de educación, Ronald Weasley, pero no se habla así de las personas cuando no estan -Le espetó Hermione, con falsa tranquilidad-. Además, yo no soy tu propiedad, y hago lo que se me da la gana.

- ¡Así se habla, Granger! -Le dijo Lavender, guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar en un gesto de aprobación.

- Tú no te metas, Lavender. Predice esto -Ron hizo un gesto obseno, y Lavender puso los ojos como platos-. Hermione, no quiero perderte, pero si vas con Smith, no te volveré a hablar.

- Como quieras. No faltan las personas que quieren hablar conmigo. Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Me prestas a Hedwig, Harry? Tengo que enviarle una carta a Viktor.

- ¡HORROR! Hermione, por favor, recapacita. Yo soy lo mejor para ti, no mandes esa carta a Krum, no lo hagas, por favor...

- Ya es tarde, Ronald. Te pasaste demasiado -Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases, y Hermione recogió todo y se paró a salir-. ¿Y qué dices, Harry?

- Eh... -Ron y Hermione lo miraban con ojos escrutadores, y Harry deseó más que nunca que se lo tragara la tierra. Tragó saliva, y miró a cada uno a intervalos.- Eh... yo...

- Da igual. Usaré una del colegio. Gracias de todos modos.

Salió de la sala, caminando al salón de Aritmancia. Ron trató de perseguirla, pero Hermione, a modo de advertencia, conjuró siete pajarillos, y lo miró, desafiante.

- Ron, no creo que sea aconsejable que hagas nada.

Diez minutos después, cuando Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico en la Sala Común, Hermione se sentaba al lado de Zacharias, conversando con él, como si fueran amigos de la infancia.

- ¿Qué deseas, Granger?

- Ay, no me digas Granger, dime Hermione. ¿Puedo sentarme aqui?

- Sí, claro, está desocupado. ¿Qué deseas, Hermione?

- Es que... ¿Conoces a la profesora Trelawney?

- Sí, Hermione. Vamos en el mismo curso¿Recuerdas?

- Ay, sí, que tonta soy, ji ji ji -Dijo Hermione, maldiciendo para sus adentros por tener que hacer el papel de tonta-. Lo que pasa es que la profesora Trelawney dice que quiere que la visitemos este viernes que tenemos libre.

- ¿Un viernes libre? Genial. Podré salir con...

- Eh... Zacharias, aun no me respondes. ¿Irás o no?

- Uh... verdad, se me había olvidado... creo que sí, claro.

- ¡SILENCIO! -Gritó la profesora Vector, y ambos volvieron a su trabajo, sonriendo.

**N/A: Este capítulo lo escribí cortito, porke me da más libertad en el siguiente capítulo. El próximo será casi el doble de éste, asi ke prepárense. La carta a Krum es verdad, no fue una técnica de Mione para fastidiar a Ron, aunke tambien sirvió para eso. Y dejen reviews, plx.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Hermione y el Flugmeister

**N/A: Este capítulos no es tan largo, y más de alguno dirá ke es sólo para rellenar, pero de todos modos lo pongo, porke era como tres veces más largo, y lo dividí. Así ke pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo va dedicado a Mei You Li, ke kería unas escenas de celos de parte de Ron, y más aparición de Krum. Espero ke les guste!**

-Capítulo 11-

**Hermione y el Flugmeister**

- Buenos días, chicos -Saludó McGonagall, entrando en el aula. El martes comenzaba con clase de Transformaciones-. Como ustedes saben, ahora soy la directora del colegio. Y el ministerio cree que no puedo ejercer como directora y profesora del mismo colegio -Un murmullo recorrió el salón; algunos no se contenían y expresaban su agrado por que McGonagall dejara de ser profesora-. Pues bien, he encontrado una nueva profesora de Transformaciónes. Saluden a Claudia Jemenz-Todos dirigieron su vista a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, pero nadie entró por ella. De pronto, al lado de la mesa apareció una chica de unos 18 años, pelirroja y escultural. Había aparecido de la nada, o eso parecía.

- ¿Viste, Harry? -Exclamó Hermione, mirando a la chica con los ojos enormes y brillosos.- ¡Nosotros la conocemos!. ¡Es la sobrina de la señora Figg!

- Ya lo sé, Hermione, pero si no bajas la voz, ella tambien lo sabrá -Susurró Harry, mirando a su amiga con una mirada que mataría hasta a Snape-. ¡Oh, no, ya se dio cuenta...!

- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Harry! -Dijo Claudia, estrechándole una mano al moreno. Éste la extendió unos milímetros, sin olvidarse de matar a Hermione con la mirada. El curso completo (5 Gryffindor, 3 Slytherin, 7 Ravenclaw y 2 Hufflepuff) hizo un ruidito como sirena, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.- ¡Y Hermione! Oh, ya decía yo que debía aceptar este trabajo...

- Bien, señorita Jemenz, ya ha saludado a Potter y Granger por separado. ¿Ahora podría saludar a los demás, por favor?

- Eh... sí, profesora, quiero decir Minerva -Dijo Claudia, sonrojándose y mirando los cordones de sus zapatillas (que eran de color rojo)-. Pues bien, chicos, yo soy la nueva profesora de Transformaciones, Claudia Jemenz. Tengo 18 años... -Un murmullo recorrió la sala, y Zabini le guiñó un ojo-... y no-me-interesan-los-niñitos-tontos -Recitó, escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra al estilo muggle y mirando a Zabini-. Asi que, señor Blaise Joey Zabini, no lo arruine más.

- ¿Me permite una pregunta, señorita Jemenz? -Preguntó Seamus, completamente embobado.

- Sí, señor... Finnigan.

- Usted tiene 18 años... ¿Cómo es que jamás la hemos visto en Hogwarts?

- Yo estudié en Beauxbatons, señor Finnigan -La mayoría de la clase masculina estaba perdido en la belleza de Claudia, como solía ocurrir con la Arcomaga al principio. Un Ravenclaw susurró: _'Voulez vouz coucher avec moi, se soir"_ y todos rieron. Menos Claudia-. ¿Tiene algún problema, señor Boot? -Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, haciendo que Terry Boot se ruborizara a tal punto que parecía a punto de estallar. La profesora comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, y cuando llegó al lado de Terry, se agachó y dijo en un susurro bastante audible:- Y no, señor Boot; jamás me acostaría con usted. Como iba diciendo... aunque, es mejor la práctica según mi parecer... saquen sus varitas, todos.

La clase transcurrió como todas las demás de Transformaciones; los alumnos, desilusionados, dejaron la sala despotricando contra la "McGonagall dos". Aunque Hermione salió más emocionada; Claudia era metamorfomaga, y, uno por uno, emuló la cara de todos los alumnos. Luego les dio de deberes averiguar cuantos metamorfomagos existían en ese siglo, y se impresionó cuando la mitad de la clase sabía animagia.

La semana pasó a velocidades agigantadas desde el martes; ya el miercoles todos en el colegio conocían la conversación de Terry Boot y la profesora nueva. Es más, cuando Terry pasaba delante de los alumnos, éstos le susurraban frases en francés, y él se ponía rojo como un tomate. La Arcomaga y la profesora Jemenz hacían un dúo bastante interesante, y Dean Thomas hizo un dibujo bastante bueno sobre las dos, que descansaba sobre el cartel que anunciaba el viernes libre de los alumnos de EXTASIS. Y Ron, al sacar el dibujo del panel (obligado por Hermione: _"¡Dean no puede poner sus dibujos, por más que dibuje bien!"_), se acordó de la cita con Trelawney.

- Hermione, ¿Hablaste con Smith?

- Obvio, Ron. En clase de Aritmancia -Agregó, mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente-. Y tambien mandé la carta a Viktor.

- ¿Para qué hablas con Vicky? -Inquirió Ron, olvidándose de esconder su enojo.

- Pues porque... ¡No es asunto tuyo! -Le espetó Hermione. Bajó la cabeza sobre su pergamino (_"Usos del Zafiro en las pociones"_), pero Harry vio como una lágrima caía sobre el trabajo. No les volvió a hablar, y pasó una hora en el baño de chicas. Al siguiente día trataba con efusividad a Ron, besándolo y abrazándolo en todas partes, y haciendo que éste se sonrojara. Harry buscó un momento para hablar con ella, y lo encontró el Jueves por la tarde, después de una práctica de Quidditch.

- Hermione, necesito que vengas un momento. A solas -Agregó, en clara indirecta a Ron, que se encogió de hombros y se fue a cambiar. La tomó del brazo, y salió corriendo con ella detrás.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos? -Preguntó Hermione entre resoplidos.

- Al borde del bosque. Necesito privacidad.

- ¡Harry, espérate! -Hermione iba casi siendo arrastrada por Harry, y daba resoplidos a cada rato. Al cabo de un rato, estaban sentados en la hierba conversando y merendando.

- ¿Por qué la carta a Viktor? -Inquirió Harry sin rodeos.

- ¡Aah! Pensé que era algo más importante -Murmuró Hermione, tratando de salir del paso.

- ¡No me cambies el tema! Responde.

- Es que... Como sabes, Viktor es de una familia pura de magos. Entonces, su madre lo está presionando para que consiga novia, porque como ya tiene 21, pues, debería estar casado. Y él... él... él me escogió a mi -De pronto, Hermione se puso a llorar sin consuelo, y Harry, aterrado, sólo atinó a darle palmaditas en la espalda-. Pero yo estoy con Ron, y lo amo, pero la situación de Viktor me confunde. Además, Viktor es mucho más sensible que Ron, y me confunde aun más, y me dijo que le respondiera, y yo no he podido... estoy demasiado confundida, la verdad.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan confundida? Alguno de los dos debe ser mejor, ¿No?

- ¿Tú eres una especie de hombre experimental sin tacto? -Exclamó Hermione, mirándolo acusadora.- Igual que Ron..., ay, ¿Qué harían ustedes sin mi? Bueno, y hay algo más sobre Viktor -Prosiguió, sin esperar la respuesta-; dice que está dispuesto a ayudarnos en lo que sea, ahora que es profesor de vuelo en Durmstrang. Él y todos sus amigos de Munzchenitz y Straglenheiz estan en contra de la cruzada de Voldemort. Es más; tienen un grupo; _Flugmeister Followers_, es parecido a la Orden, pero más escondido, y todos saben Artes Oscuras. Dice que espera que sobrevivas a esta batalla para jugar un partido de Quidditch contigo.

- Pues bien... -Harry estaba abochornado. ¿Viktor Krum, un jugador de Quidditch de renombre mundial, ansiando jugar Quidditch con él?-... Dile que tiene que venir a Hogwarts él y su grupo para poder participar. Ya nos devolvemos, ¿sí? Que tengo algo de frío.

- Está bien -Dijo la chica, sonriendo y secándose una lágrima con la mano. Luego abrazó a Harry para protegerse del frío y volvieron al Gran Salón.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Era Viernes. Estaban los siete esperando, sin dirigirse ni la más mínima palabra. De pronto, un carruaje tirado por un thestral apareció, seguido de Hagrid, que tenía una serie de cortes en las mejillas y las manos, hechos seguramente por un monstruo horroroso que él llamaría "linda criatura".

- Vengan, chicos -Llamó Hagrid, haciendo señas con las manos del porte de las ruedas del carruaje-. Uno por uno, que sino los Thestrals se asustan.

- Yo creo que es más importante que nosotros nos asustemos de esas cosas invisibles -Comentó Zacharias, mirando a Hermione. Ron se mordía la lengua por responderle, pero Ginny, detrás de él, jugaba con la varita entre los dedos, mirándolo con una expresión tétrica

- No son invisibles -Dijo Luna, balanceándose en la planta de sus botas-. La gente no los ve cuando no ha visto a nadie morir. Lo mismo decían de los Knuckres, y mi padre publicó una historia sobre ellos.

- Lo cual, gracias a su aparición en _The Quibbler_, me comprueba que tampoco existen -Soltó Zacharias nuevamente, mientras subía al carruaje. Hermione hizo un gesto imperceptible, como asintiendo, pero Ginny le dio un codazo.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Harry? -Preguntó Luna, mirando a Harry con una expresión despreocupada.

- Como bien sabes, Luna, yo sí puedo ver a los Thestrals, pero me temo que no puedo hablar sobre los knuckres. No los he visto.

- ¿Ves? Hasta Potter desconfía de la revista de tu padre.

- Eh... Smith, yo no desconfío de _The Quibbler_ -Dijo Harry, sonriendo a Luna. Harry tenía especial aprecio por ésa revista desde que cursó el quinto año-. Ahora, por favor, dejen esa estúpida discusión que no les llevará a ninguna parte.

Los dos se quedaron callados, ambos ofendidos, y Smith murmuró algo que sonó como _"Loony"_. Ron contuvo la risa, mientras que Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada. Durante todo el trayecto (que recorrió montañas, valles, bosques, cavernas y un viaje sobrevolando un lago), nadie dijo nada, salvo Luna que decía algo en idiomas rúnicos, leyendo una carta de color lila.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Hermione descorrió una de las cortinas, para ver hacia afuera. Una gran construcción, parecida a una catedral, estaba entre el bosque. En el vitral mayor, se representaba a un mago, que, al parecer, era Nostradamus por el susurro de Hermione.

- ¿Vamos a entrar a... eso? -Preguntó incrédulo Zacharias, mirando los vitrales cursis.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte afuera a comer con los Thestrals -Respondió Ron, mordaz-, aunque no hay ratas para todos, asi que tendrás que buscar tu comida.

- ¡Ron, déjalo ya! -Gritó Hermione, agitando las manos.

- ¡Ah, claro, se me olvidaba! -Exclamó Ron, golpeándose con la palma en la frente.- ¡Primero Vicky, ahora Smith!

- Miren, si no les interesa... -Comenzó Harry, apaciguador.

- ¡NO, NO NOS INTERESA! -Gritaron ambos al unísono, sin despegar los ojos del otro. Smith parecía divertido con la escena.

- ¡Esta bien, ya me aburrí! -Exclamó Harry, tan alto que unos pajaros volaron, ofendidos. Los ojos de Harry destellaron rojos, aunque nadie se dio cuenta.- ¡Tú, Hermione, con Smith y Neville; y tú, Ronald, vas conmigo, Ginebra y Luna!

- ¿Ginebra? -Exclamó Ginny, incrédula.- Prefiero Ginny.

- Ginny -Se corrigió Harry, exasperado-; por favor, ayuda y hazme caso.

Entraron en el templo, y un elfo doméstico, rechoncho y peludo, con ojos minúsculos y rojizos y una nariz larga y flacucha, apareció delante de Harry.

- ¿Qué desean, amables señores y señoritas? -Preguntó, tocando el piso con su nariz aflautada.

- Venimos a ver a Sybill Patricia Trelawney -Respondió Harry, pasando de los comentarios de Hermione: _"Sé más amable, Harry"_.

- Síganme, por favor -Dijo el elfo, haciendo una enorme reverencia y conduciéndolos hasta un gran salón.

**N/Pp: Ké tal está? Les gustó la parte de "Ginebra"? la verdad, a mi me gusta ese nombre. Y encuentro ke es algo insinuante el hecho de ke este personaje lleve el mismo nombre de la esposa del Rey Arturo, siendo ke es pareja de Harry ;) pero dejo de hacer elucubraciones y cavilaciones estupidas. A los amantes de los idiomas (supongo ke nadie dirá "yó!", pero iwal), Flugmeister significa "Maestro del vuelo" en alemán. Y para los amantes de los merodeadores, éstos harán aparición estelar en los próximos capítulos, al iwal ke la mayoria de los Black (Bella, Paddy, Regulus, Cissy y Ándro).**

_**Now, to the english readers, I know who I have said "coming soon the translation"; well, it's in working yet, so wait and it comes!**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Revelaciones

**N/A: Aqui está este capítulo, que pone varias cosas importantes. Algunos pensaran que es aburrido, tal vez obvio, pero de todos modos lo pondré. Son las 2:13 PM del Sábado, asi ke aki vamos!**

- Capítulo 12 -

**Revelaciones**

- Aqui está la señorita Trelawney, señores y señoritas.

- Gracias, eh...

- Elmo, señor Harry Potter.

- Gracias, Elmo -Los chicos entraron, uno por uno, en una sala pequeña, que ponía "Michael de Nott Drahn" en la puerta.

- Hola, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Smith, Granger, Weasley y Lovegood. Los estaba esperando -Dijo una voz etérea, proveniente de una silla.

De pronto, Sybill Trelawney se levantó de ella. Ya no llevaba los numerosos chales, y había cambiado los anteojos. Su túnica de color blanco nacarado caía con soltura sobre sus botas. El pelo -recogido en una coleta- estaba increíblemente ordenado. Los saludó con un gesto, y caminó hasta su escritorio.

- Es un gusto que aceptaran mi invitación. Supongo que intuyeron la necesidad de su presencia. Y, Longbottom, te disculpo por el jarrón. De todos modos ya estaba viejo -Todos miraron a Neville, que (al igual que los demás) no comprendió las palabras de su antigua profesora-. Los he convocado para que escuchen algo importante. Éste lugar es la academia de adivinos "Delphus". Un amigo mío, Michael de Nott Drahn, me dejó éstas dependencias hace unos meses. Murió hace unas semanas, a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange -Neville soltó un gruñido, y su rostro se endureció-. Pero, en esta habitación he aprendido más de lo que podría haber soñado en algún momento. Ahora ya no soy un fraude, como muchos de ustedes creían. Y encontré algo que tambien servirá para que el mundo se salve. Miren esto -Señaló una repisa, cubierta de polvo salvo un círculo donde una bolita del tamaño de una snitch brillaba opacamente. Una pequeña etiqueta rezaba:

_M.N.D. y T.M.R._

_Herederos de la promesa (¿9?)_

_y Señor Oscuro_

- Como pueden apreciar, ésta profecía no habla sobre mí. He estudiado aquí incansablemente después de leer la carta que dejó Albus en mi escritorio, y no he vuelto a Hogwarts por eso. Los herederos de la promesa son los herederos de los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts, los cuales fueron, contrario a la historia, nueve. La historia sólo relata sobre los que construyeron el castillo, pero olvida a los que colaboraron. Éstos nueve son Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Morgan Malfoy, Berenna Baggins, Greta Garnet, Guinivere Gryffindor y Albinus Ambrosius.

- Eh... ¿Dijo los herederos de ellos? -Preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

- Sí, Weasley, los herederos.

- A mi me suena Baggins -Dijo Ginny, tomándose el mentón con una mano.

- Claro que te suena -Replicó Luna-; es el apellido de soltera de mi madre. ¡Te lo dije hace 3 años y ya te lo olvidaste! -Podría sonar cómico, pero los chicos sabían que Luna no bromeaba.

- Eh... creo que ya sé porque me invitaron -Soltó Zacharias Smith, asustado-. Si piensan que los ayudaré en algo, están muy equivocados.

- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando, Smith? -Preguntó Ron, mirándolo extrañado. Entonces, como una flecha, la idea cruzó el cerebro de Harry.

- ¡Tú... tú eres el heredero... de Helga Hufflepuff!

- ¿Qué? -Soltaron todos menos Harry, Zacharias y Sybill.

- ¡Cómo se me puede haber pasado! Claro... ella era Smith... Hepzibah Smith... ¡cómo tú!

- Ya, me pillaste. Pero ya les dije; no los ayudaré en nada.

- Oh, sí que lo harás -Replicó Sybill Trelawney, y lo miró ceñuda-. No sé tú, pero yo odio tener que estar escondida, odio tener que volver antes de las ocho a mi casa, y no por los caprichos de un niñato seguiré así. Asi que ayudarás.

- Eh... yo también tengo algo que decir -Aportó Neville, con una mano en el mentón, pensando-. Mi madre... ella era... su apellido de soltera... Garnet, Alice Garnet. Yo... creo que soy... uno de los herederos.

- Con eso ya tenemos a 5 herederos confirmados -Comentó Harry, levantando sus dedos-. Ahora necesitamos saber los herederos de Ambrosius, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. El problema está en que el heredero de Slytherin es a quien nos enfrentamos. Un momento... ¡Aún no escuchamos la profecía!

- Eso se arregla fácilmente -Replicó Neville, y de una zancada quedó al lado de la repisa. Con la mano izquierda tomó la pequeña bolita, y, de un golpe, la abrió contra la muralla. Una figura hecha de humo, de un hombre peuqeño, calvo y con unos anteojos cuadrados comenzó a hablar con voz profunda y ronca:

- "Cuando el mal se alce de nuevo... los herederos de la promesa antigua volveran... el mago que esperó mil años para renacer volverá en gloria... y el que lo derrotó antiguamente lo volverá a hacer... los que fueron marcados con sangre cumplirán la promesa de su linaje... y la Marca del Elegido tendrá que terminar el trabajo que antes quedó inconcluso"

Todos estaban estupefactos, pero sobre todo Harry, Ron y Hermione, que comprendían a la perfección que significaba "Marca del Elegido". Aún estaban cavilando cuando, sin poder resistirse más, Ginny pregunto:

- ¿Quién es el mago que esperó mil años, profesora?

- Tengo algunas conjeturas, pero es necesario que comprendan la magnitud de la situación. Los nueve herederos deben cumplir la promesa de su linaje. Ahora, no sé cuál es la promesa de su linaje. Aunque, según estuve estudiando, cada uno de los integrantes de esta promesa guardaba un trozo de ella, para poder usarla en el momento indicado. Ahora, los herederos que ya conocemos deben encontrar su trozo de promesa, y debemos encontrar a los restantes.

- Vuelvo a repetir; Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin. Él no nos ayudará a encontrar la forma de derrotar las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Estás seguro de que el único heredero de Slytherin es Voldemort? -Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo dubitativa.

- Sí. ¿Quién más sino?

- Eso no interesa ya -Soltó Zacharias, mirando a Trelawney. Se revolvía el pelo con una mano distraídamente, nervioso-. ¿Tiene algo más que decir, profesora? Porque yo tengo un compromiso.

- Sí, algo para Potter -Susurró Trelawney, haciendo un gesto para que todos se fueran. Al fin, cuando Harry estaba solo con ella, se acercó con la mano empuñada. La abrió, y una piedra negra le devolvió el reflejo-. Potter, tu madre me dejó esto antes de morir. Es tuyo, y tengo la leve impresión de que tu madre sabía algo de la promesa, y que esta piedra guarda un secreto importante.

- Lo siento -Dijo Neville, mirando un jarrón que antes estaba sobre una repisa, y ahora descansaba hecho trizas delante de él.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Las clases se reanudaron como siempre después del viernes festivo, y Octubre estaba pasando a una rapidez alarmante. Las nuevas profesoras se deleitaban dando deberes a diestra y siniestra, mientras que los pobres y afligidos alumnos se quejaban, a falta de acción más factible. Pero no había estudiantes más atareados que Harry y Hermione. Ambos, además de los deberes, tenían que vigilar la evolución de la poción Felix Felicis en la casa del arbol que se habían construido, y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, buscaban incansablemente en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade lo que pudiesen sobre la "promesa de los herederos".

Un día de excursión, que ellos pasaron en la biblioteca de Hogsmeade, Hermione encontró unos grabados en runas en una de las murallas (gracias a las cucharaditas de Felix Felicis que Harry vertió en su zumo sin que ella se diera cuenta). Al pronunciar el conjuro, la muralla desapareció, dejando una entrada a una escalera que se perdía en las sombras. Ambos bajaron, y se pusieron a revisar los libros que ahí habían. La mayoría estaban cerrados mediante magia poderosa, pero, luego de una ardua búsqueda, Hermione exclamó:

- ¡Mira, Harry, aquí!

- ¿Qué?

- Esta parte de aquí. Mira: _"El famoso mago antiguo 'Voldemortistio', que habría inventado las famosas maldiciones imperdonables, fue un gran enemigo de Merlín. Es más; éste se enfrentó a Merlín en una ocasión, cuando un millar de sus seguidores lo acompañaban. Lo derrotó, pero luego, trece años más tarde, éste volvió. Merlín lo volvió a derrotar, aunque no lo asesinó. Éste, como última técnica, mandó a su hija Nínive a practicar magia con el famoso mago. Cuando Merlín fue congelado por Nínive, ésta se enfrentó a Voldemortistio una vez más y lo encerró en la famosa Mindstone. Aunque éste, no conforme con su andadas, logró escapar de la piedra 400 años más tarde. Se enfrentó una vez más al heredero de Merlín, Albinus Ambrosius. Los famosos fundadores de Hogwarts también fueron al encuentro de Voldemortistio, pero no llegaron a tiempo. De todos modos, luego de que Albinus Ambrosius encerrara una vez más a Voldemortistio en la Mindstone, los fundadores hicieron una promesa secreta y mágica, de la cual sólo ellos sabían. Godric Gryffindor, al morir, dejó estas palabras incógnitas: 'Aquél que busque el secreto de la promesa, debe buscar en mi morada'. Luego murió, y sólo quedó de él los conocimientos anotados en sus libros"_. ¡Qué suerte que lo encontrara!

- Demasiada -Coincidió Harry con una sonrisa, cerrando un libro titulado "Maldiciones poderosas elementales"-. Pero, ¿A qué morada se refiere? No creo que sea nada de Hogwarts, ¿o sí?

Hermione cerró sus ojos, pensando, y Harry volvió a su lectura de la maldición de fuego. De pronto, Hermione se levantó y salió de la pequeña y sombría biblioteca. Harry la siguió, pensando que seguía una corazonada. Pero, al salir, caminó a las Tres Escobas, y se reunió con Ron y Ginny, que bebían algo mientras trataban de adelantar deberes.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! -Dijeron los Weasley al unísono. Estaban complicados con los deberes, y ver entrar a Hermione fue un alivio inmediato.

- ¡¡Hermione, espérame! -Exclamó Harry, entrando con una oleada de frío-. ¿Vienes a ayudar a éstos flojos?

- ¡Oye! -Dijeron los Weasley al unísono, ofendidos.

- No, quería venir a tomar algo y pensar. La biblioteca escondida me dejó dubitativa.

- ¿Qué biblioteca? -Preguntaron los Weasley al unísono, inquietos.

- No, sigan con sus deberes -Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, distraída. Harry fue a buscar bebidas para ambos, y mientras se tomaba la suya, Hermione susurró:

- _Godric's Hollow_.

**N/Pp: Al fin terminé! son las 04:02 PM, me demoré 2 horas no ! Yujuuu! Qué les pareció el nombre del elfo doméstico? Lo sake de una serie antigua ke se llamaba "plaza sesamo" me parece. Es que vi los Simpsons y ahi hacen una parodia del personaje ke me hizo retorcerme de la risa. Y éso del mago "Voldemortistio", aunke no lo crean es de verdad. Ya weno, dejen reviews y pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo de "Los Siete Pecados capitales de Slytherin".**


	14. Capítulo 13: Corazón de León

**N/A: Weno, aki vengo con el siguiente chapt. de esta serie. Para cuando lo leas, toxic.s, entonces suspenderé mi welga. En este capitulo se hacen grandes revelaciones, aparece un OC ke me gusta demasiado y un personaje ke es genial.**

-Capítulo 13-

**Corazón de León**

¿Cómo podía estar ahí, justo ahí? Nadie que hubiese visto lo que se proponian pensaría que Harry Potter visita la antigua casa de sus padres para buscar la pieza de un puzzle. Pero se dirigían, aprovechando que ése sabado tenían permiso de salir a Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna se reunieron en la Casa de los Gritos, desde donde aparecerían en Godric's Hollow. Lo que ellos ignoraban es que unos ojos los observaban desde una de las ventanas cegadas de la casa.

- ¿Traen sus varitas?

- Sí, Harry.

- ¿Y los distractores?

- También.

- Entonces vamos. Hermione, ayuda a Ron y a Luna. Yo me voy con Neville y Ginny. Pero antes...

- ¡Harry, hace frío! -Exclamó Ron, frotándose las manos enguantadas-. ¡Apúrate!

- Necesito que prometan algo. Si sus vidas peligran... ¿Huirán?

- No sin tí -Replicó Ginny, que también se frotaba las manos.

- Lo mismo digo yo -Secundó Ron. Harry, exasperado, decidió dejar de discutir. Tomó a Neville y Ginny de las manos, y los apartó de la casa. En eso desaparecieron Ron, Hermione y Luna. Entonces, con un poder increíble de concentración, Neville hizo desaparecer a Ginny y Harry junto con él, mientras la presión en su pecho aumentaba.

Aparecieron en un claro, rodeado de inmensos árboles coronados de nieve. A lo lejos, una plazoleta con una fuente adornaba lo que podía ser un pueblecito. No había ni un alma en ninguna parte, salvo los pájaros que habían salido volando de la impresión. Una extraña sensación acometió a Harry; demasiada tranquilidad. Caminaron hasta llegar a la fuente, donde un mago con garbo, con el pelo largo y ondulado, barba larga y ondulada, pómulos marcados y un extraño parecido a un león sacaba agua de su varita de piedra. Debían haber pedido ayuda... seguro que McGonagall, o Slughorn, Hagrid, Remus... alguien hubiese acudido. Incluso, en contra de su voluntad, pensó que hasta los Aurors al servicio del ministerio habrían ido. Estaban Tonks, Joanne, Kingsley... ellos si hubiesen ido. Moddy también, la Arcomaga... todos lo apoyaban, y él había decidido ir solo, arriesgando su vida y la de sus amigos.

- Harry, estas pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, Ginny. No te preocupes... ¿Ginny?

- ¡CUIDADO, HARRY!

De pronto, de la casa más cercana, habían salido dos bultos, arrastrándose trabajosamente. Su piel pálida y sus cabellos -uno de pelo negro y el otro de pelo rojo- estaban sin brillo ni vida, al igual que sus ojos. Y Harry, al verlos luego de saltar a un lado para quedar fuera de su alcance, el estómago le dio una vuelta. Sus ojos... los ojos del cuerpo de pelo rojo... eran iguales a los suyos...

- _¡Incarcerous!_

- ¡Alto! Ellos son...

- Inferis, ya lo sé. Apártate -Rezongó Hermione, dado que Harry se había interpuesto en su camino. Entonces vio sus ojos...

- Son mis padres. Sus cadáveres. ¡No los toquen! -Exclamó, desfigurando su rostro-. ¡CORRAN!

Habían dado apenas unos pasos cuando oyeron un estampido. Esos no eran simples Inferis...

- Qué raros. Actuan como los reales magos...

- Entonces sólo debemos hacer algo... ¡CORRAN USTEDES! Esta es mi guerra.

- ¡Harry... !

- ¡HE DICHO QUE CORRAN!

Lily y James se acercaban con una agilidad increíble. De pronto, de la varita de Lily salió un chorro rojo, que pasó rozando la oreja de Harry. Aprovechando el pánico, James saltó sobre su hijo, inmovilizándolo. Sus ojos nublados e idos daban escalofríos, pero Harry se sobrepuso, escapando de su padre. De pronto escuchó sus murmullos, aunque ellos no abrían la boca.

-_ Devuélvenos a nuestro hijo... Devuélvenos a nuestro hijo..._

- Padre... Madre...

Justo cuando ambos magos se abalanzaban sobre su hijo, una mujer con una túnica negra ceñida y el pelo negro ondeando apareció, agitando rápidamente la varita, que creó un látigo de fuego que envolvió a Lily y James, impidiéndoles el paso.

- ¡Joanne!

- Los vi desaparecer, y supuse adonde se dirigían. Y he hecho bien de seguirlos, al parecer. Casi te llevan con ellos...

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -Preguntó Hermione, adelantándose a los demás.

- _Rappagan Mekabk_. Eso parecen.

- ¿Y eso es... ? -Inquirió Ron, que se acercaba corriendo.

- Se llaman tambien Revenants. Son espíritus que no han abandonado la tierra y que los Magos Tenebrosos controlan, materializándolos. Son, en pocas palabras, Fantasmas Rematerializados.

Lily y James se retorcían, tratando de escapar de su prisión ígnea. De pronto, Lily borró el látigo con un movimiento de varita, y con una sonrisa tétrica, fue tras su hijo nuevamente, seguida de su esposo.

- _¡Lux Sakral!_

Con el impacto del hechizo, un destello blanco encandiló a los presentes, y cuando éste desapareció, los Revenants ya no existían. Tal vez fue sólo una impresión de Harry, pero estuvo seguro de ver a sus padres despedirse de él, en reflejo.

- Si me disculpan... pero tengo que llamar a los Aurors. No se sabe si hay más Revenants o Inferis.

- Sí, ve... no quiero encontrarme con más de ellos.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa Potter-Evans. Fue fácil de hallar.

Estaba destruída hasta el último madero. Dos lápidas rústicas se erigían delante del jardín, y unas flores rojas marchitas las adornaban. Un árbol seco y negro movía sus ramas tétricamente, y la puerta (o lo que quedaba de ella) colgaba de sus goznes.

- ¡Ay! -Gimió Hermione, tapándose la boca. Harry se adelantó hasta los sepulcros. Tomó la flor marchita en su puño derecho, y deshizo sus pétalos en sus manos. Luego entró en la casa, con sus amigos detrás. La casa parecía normal (pasando por alto el desorden, la destrucción y la suciedad), y subió al segundo piso. Llegó hasta la última pieza... y no pudo seguir avanzando. Ginny corrió a abrazarlo, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo miraban con la pena anudando sus lenguas. Luna fue y abrazó a Ginny, que tambien había comenzado a llorar. Sólo Neville fue vencido por la curiosidad, y se adelantó hasta la pieza. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar un rayo de sol, que se filtraba por las nubes, e iba a parar a una cuna. Sobre la cuna, además de las mantas, un cabello rojo resaltaba sobre tanto blanco.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- Harry...

- Déjame, Ginny.

- Harry... vamos...

Harry estaba arrodillado delante de las lápidas, que ponían los nombres de sus padres. Con sus lágrimas regaba un deseo de venganza, representado por la única muestra física de sus seres queridos. Hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas y los puso sobre la tierra, sin poder olvidar que una vez Tom Riddle también había hecho aparecer un ramo de rosas de la nada, aunque con distintos motivos.

- Harry...

- Ya, vamos.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

El grupo, luego de descansar, caminó hasta la plaza donde la estatua de Godric se erigía. Hermione, mirándolos a todos uno por uno, sacó su varita y la apuntó a la estatua.

- _¡Specialis Revelio!_

La estatua cobró vida, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y se movió de su sitio, dejando una escalera donde antes él se encontraba.

- ¡Vamos!

Todos bajaron por la escalera, y Hermione, que iba al final, recibió la varita de la estatua, que se encendió como una antorcha. Bajaron varios metros, y la escalera, que era de caracol, no terminaba nunca. Al final, cuando llegaron a una sala, se prendieron miles de antorchas en las murallas y los pilares. Las murallas de piedra apenas reflejaban la luz, y en el centro una jaula de roca volcánica negra reflejaba todas las llamas, como un espejo negro. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, se dibujaron unas grietas ígneas que despedían fulgores anaranjados, y explotó. De dentro, un dragón Nivalis Azul de Francia comenzó a caminar contra ellos. Sus ojos de zafiro centelleaban, y sus alas se batían, tratando de volar entre los pilares.

- ¡Por la derecha! -Gritó Harry, y todos lo siguieron, incluído el dragón-. ¡Por la izquierda entones! -Otra vez el dragón los siguió, y esta vez botó unas flamas azules que quedaban flotando en el aire, como espíritus.

- ¡Harry, los Dragones Nivalis entienden el idioma humano!

- ¡Demonios!

- ¡Esa es la respuesta! -Exclamó Luna, golpeando su palma con el puño de la otra mano-. ¡Los Demonios!

- ¿De qué hablas, Lunita? -Preguntó Neville, y se sonrojó.

- ¿Saben hacer hechizos elementales? -Preguntó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, que resaltaban su apariencia de loca-. ¿Gubraith, Raigeki, Fimbulbetr, Aankh, Ivaldi, Garm, Bersk, Lenoz, Blatswar?

- Ya, tu parecías loca, ahora sé que lo eres--

- ¡No, tiene razón! -Interrumpió Hermione, impresionando a los demás-. ¿No recuerdas el nombre Gubraith, Harry?

- Yo... ¡Sí! -Exclamó Harry, y Ron los miró extrañado-. ¡Es el hechizo elemental de fuego!

- _¡Raigeki!_

De la varita de Luna comenzó a brotar chispas, que conformaban un enorme ser brillante. Comenzó a caminar, acercándose al dragón. Una respiración entrecortada comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte, y el demonio brillante comenzó a flaquear. De pronto, miraron a Luna: tenía los ojos de un brillo amarilllo anti-natural, y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si la magia le exigiera toda su capacidad. Hermione, tratando de ayudarla, pronunció el mismo conjuro apuntando al demonio, que recobró fuerza pero tomó un brillo lila. El demonio abrazó al dragón, y lo hizo desaparecer. Sólo quedó la cabeza.

- Sigamos -Dijo Harry, tomando la cabeza del dragón por los cabellos. Pero se dio cuenta de que avanzaba solo, porque los demás seguían atrás atendiendo a Luna, que estaba realmente agotada.

- Sigue solo, Harry -Susurró Neville, tomando la mano de Luna entre las suyas.

- No, yo lo acompaño -Dijo Ron, levantándose.

- Y yo -Secundó Ginny, poniéndose de pie también.

Caminaron a través de la sala, y llegaron al final, sonde un arco de piedra cerrado les impedía el paso. Después de conjurar el _Specialis Revelio_, Harry pudo ver las runas en el borde del arco. Lo cual no ayudó en nada, porque no sabía nada de Runas.

- ¿Qué significaran estas... cosas?

- No sé. Hermione sabe de runas antiguas. Vamos a pregun--

- No. Lo haremos nosotros solos. Luna la necesita más que nosotros.

- ¿No que Godric Gryffindor amaba a los magos intrepidos y temerarios? -Preguntó Ginny, tratando de descifrar el mensaje rúnico-. ¿Y si el arco es sólo para comprobar que derrotaste al dragón, que eres intrepido y temerario? Por algo sólo quedó la cabeza del dragón. ¿No?

- Tienes razón...

- ¡Oye, tu vas a clases de Runas Antiguas! -Exclamó de pronto Ron, haciendo que su hermana menor se sonrojara.

- Ya, bueno... quería que creyeran que era inteligente y perspicaz.

Harry puso la cabeza del dragón delante del arco, y este brilló. Al dejar de brillar, ya no había piedras dentro del arco. En la muralla de detrás, un león tallado apuntaba hacia a la derecha. Al entrar, Harry, por inercia, miró a la izquierda. Un espejo enorme y negro les reflejaba, pero no sólo a ellos. Un dragón igual al que habían recién asesinado los miraba, o al menos su espíritu, que tenía la actitud de protegerlo. Continuaron por el corredor, hasta llegar a una sala antigua y ruinosa. Sólo estaba el escudo de Gryffindor, hecho con metales y piedras preciosas. Pero nada más. Cuando se disponían a salir, un león de piedra apareció en la entrada.

- ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A PROFANAR LA CRIPTA?

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- REPITO: ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A PROFANAR LA CRIPTA DE MIS SEÑORES?

- Eh... Harry Potter.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Ginebra Weasley.

- ¿Y POR QUÉ PROFANAIS LA CRIPTA DE MIS SEÑORES?

- Venimos a buscar... algo, una pieza de un puzzle. Espero que nos pueda ayudar.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY HECHO PARA AYUDAR A ESTRAÑOS! -Bramó la estatua, levantándose sobre las patas traseras-. ¡HAN PROFANADO LA CRIPTA DE MIS AMOS!

- No... yo no...

El león de piedra se abalanzó sobre Harry, que cayó bajo su peso. Comenzó a desgarrar su túnica, mientras él trataba de escapar. Los Weasley no hacían nada, estaban petrificados. Entonces, cuando una zarpa terminó con los restos de su túnica, una piedra redonda y negra rodó hasta los pies de Ron. Éste la cogió sin pensar; entonces el león se detuvo, y se acercó a Ron. Se arrodilló delante de él y Ginny, y dijo con voz de ultratumba:

- EL AMO HA REGRESADO. ES MOMENTO DE ENTREGAR LA PRENDA.

- ¿El... amo? -Preguntó Ron, extrañado.

- EL LEÓN HEREDERO DE LA PROMESA Y SU DONCELLA HAN VUELTO A RECLAMAR SU PRENDA.

Dicho esto, el león se transmutó en dos trozos de pergamino viejos y gastados, escritos con tinta roja. Ron aún no digería la noticia, y Ginny se había abalanzado sobre el herido Harry. Entonces Ron dio unos pasos, y tomó los pergaminos. Los rubíes del escudo de Gryffindor brillaron como si fueran de Neón, y se predieron millares de antorchas, revelando la altura de la cripta.

Al salir, Luna aún estaba pálida, pero se podía mantener en pie al menos. Ginny seguía abrazada a Harry, y Neville ayudaba a Luna. Hermione hacía preguntas a Harry sobre el viaje, y soltaba los normales "¡Oh!", "¡Ah!", que hacían a Harry sentir ganas de seguir contando. Pero Ron... aún estaba distraído, sin poder digerir la historia. Aparecieron en Hogsmeade, tomaron el último carruaje disponible y se cambiaron de ropa. Cenaron, y luego volvieron a la Sala Común de los leones. Cerca de la medianoche Harry fue a acostarse, pero Ron había ido antes, aun distraído con la noticia. Pero cuando Harry se metió entre las mantas de su cama, podía sentir que Ron aún estaba despierto. Y cuando se quedaba dormido, Ron se levantó de su cama y exclamó a viva y eufórica voz:

- ¡SOY EL HEREDERO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!

**N/Pp: Aki se acabó! Ke tal les pareció? A mi me gustará el siguiente capitulo, porke ya lo tengo pensado. Ya verán como nuestro león recién reconocido se vuelve más huroncito xD y falta ke muestren los "herederos" de Ambrosius (si han puesto atención ya sabran kien es), de Ravenclaw, de Slytherin (no es el lord oscuro el personaje). Los nombres de los demonios seguro ke algunos los conocen, pues bien, todos son inspirados en algo más. Coman sus vegetales y visiten los Story Weavers!**


	15. Capítulo 14: D Y B: Dragón Muerto

**N/A: Wolas! Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, he venido con el nuevo chapt. de Sepulcro. Guíense por el título (cómo me gusta torturar a la gente xD). No, en serio, el título dice mucho. Ah! Publicidad xD jeje, tengo una cuenta en FictionPress con el mismo nick, y estoy escribiendo una historia ke se llama "El Emperador de Jade", para que lo lean y me dejen rrs.**

**Disclaimer:** En esto la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a otra persona. Y yo, además, no gano más que las gracias con esto. Pero todo lo que no reconozcan es MIO!, asi ke si kieren ocuparlo avisenme, porke si los pillo, los demando xD.

-Capítulo 14-

**D Y B: Dragón Muerto**

En la mansión de Voldemort, una morena y un rubio eran asignados a una nueva misión. Lord Voldemort, por razones ocultas que no revelaré ahora, con el fin de no cortar la trama, asignó a Bellatrix Lestrange y Draco Malfoy a defender la Mansión de Niza. En ese lugar, Bella y Draco emplearon las más potentes defensas mágicas conocidas.

- Draco...

- ¿Sí, tía?

- Debo irme...

- No me puedes dejar solo, tía -Le recriminó Draco, poniendo cara de inocencia y fragilidad.

- ¿Por qué? Ya tienes 17 años, Draco. No eres un niño.

- De hecho -Precisó Draco, apuntando a su tía con un dedo- tengo aún 16. Me quedan dos semanas.

- Da igual. Sé valiente. Yo vuelvo luego; tengo una misión que cumplir.

- No falles entonces, tía -murmuró Draco, sentado en una butaca tomando cerveza de manteca.

- No te preocupes, querido. Yo nunca fallo.

Draco la miró con escepticismo, levantando una ceja, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Bella se encaminaba a la puerta cuando Draco agregó:

- Fallaste en el ministerio con Potter y sus tarados, y _ésa_ te hizo fallar con los Longbottom.

- ¡JAMÁS VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER! -Gritó Bella, fastidiada.

- Nunca digas nunca, ni jamás digas jamás.

Hecha mil furias, Bella se apareció en la mansión de los Malfoy, en Wiltshire. Su "misión" no era más que un asesinato de corte fraticida. Y ella no iba a fallar.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Narcissa, sola, débil, entristecida y acabada, lloraba en su dormitorio. Mas de sus ojos no salían lágrimas, todasse habían acabado en esos últimos meses. Sus sollozos se habían transformado en simples murmullos, que apenas podían atravesar las frías paredes de la lujosa mansión. Todos los años de su vida cayeron de golpe sobre ella, marcándola. Su pelo rubio se volvió entrecano y perdió brillo, sus ojos se hundieron y las arrugas zurcaron su rostro. Así, reducida a nada, ella se hundía más y más en su miseria, en la mansión que antes representara su "felicidad y estabilidad económica y social". Y entonces, cuando ya comenzaba a perder su cordura, llegó su Azrael.

- Narcissa -Murmuró Bella, en una voz que podría ser dulce si no hubiese estado combinada con la ácida expresión sardónica-. Narcissa, ¿estás ahí?

- ¿A-andrómeda? -Preguntó la menor, confundiendo la voz de su hermana.

- Sabes que ya no está viva, Cissy. Sabes que la maté por traidora.

- Bellatrix -Rectificó la menor, perdiendo el escaso color-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada. Sólo vine a visitar a mi hermana, y... a otras cosas.

Y, acercándose de una zancada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le depositó una rosa roja sobre el vientre, que se contraía con la difícil respiración de su dueña.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de vivir en una ciudad como Niza? -Preguntó Bella, sentándose al lado de su hermana-. ¿No? Lo mejor -Empezó, pausadamente como si le enseñase a contar- de vivir en Niza, es que conoces todos los códigos de la mafia. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Luego de hacer eso, se apareció en la mansión de los Lestrange con el cuerpo, y lo dejó sentado en una mesa. Cuando terminó, se desapareció de allí, sin ánimo de ver como su sobrino se deshacía en llantos y trataba de vengarla. Tan tontos que se ponían los chicos cuando están sentimentales.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¿Has notado cómo se ha puesto Ron Weasley? Ahora está más animado y feliz -Dijo una joven, peinándose.

- Sí, y cuando está en la sala común se pasa horas mirando el tapete rojo con el escudo. Creo que tiene alguna enfermedad mental -Agregó Romilda Vane, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

- Según dice Parvati Patil, que últimamente siempre lleva una capa roja y se pavonea con ella. ¿Crees que sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos? -Murmuró una niña pequeña, mirando con inseguridad a Romilda, que se calzaba unas botas de Dragón.

- Debe ser porque le agarró el gusto a ser prefecto, pero se ha demorado 2 años. Debe tener un problema mental, seguro.

- ¿De qué va la conversación? -Preguntó Ginny, mirando a sus compañeras.

- De nada, de nada. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Claro -Dijeron las otras al unísono, siguiendo a Romilda.

Ya iban tres días que Ginny escuchaba como todos en el colegio hablaban de su hermano. Y si no fuese su hermano, ella también lo haría. Estaba demasiado cambiado con la noticia. Ella había escuchado perfectamente como, la noche de ése día, su hermano gritaba: "¡SOY EL HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR!", y al día siguiente comenzó a comportarse extraño. Harry se reía de la nueva personalidad de su amigo, pero estuvo de acuerdo cuando Ron empezó a hacer cosas demasiado extrañas, incluso para ese nuevo Ron.

**Flashback**

- ¿Sabes, Mione? Tengo una idea.

- Dime, Leoncillo. Soy toda oídos.

- ¿Qué te parece una capa roja, con el emblema familiar en ella?

Hermione se ahogó con la bebida, y salpicó a todos lados, mientras Harry estallaba en carcajadas.

- ¿Y qué haras luego? -Preguntó Hermione, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-. ¿Adoptar una familia de leones y comprarte un Peugeot?

- ¿Un qué? -Preguntaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo, mirando despistados.

- Es un automóvil, y el emblema es un león. ¿Qué jamás han visto la televisión? Oh...

- Claro que no, princesa muggle -Rezongó Ron, cruzándose de brazos-. Bueno, pero eso de un automóvil con un león no es mala idea...

- ¡Oh, dios!

**Fin del Flashback**

Y ahora pasaba todo el día al lado del salón de Estudios Muggles, tratando de hablar con el profesor, para saber que sabía éste de la marca de autos Peugeot, y había pedido una capa roja, aunque sin el emblema de Gryffindor. Según Hermione, esta forma de actuar se debía a que Ron se consideraba a si mismo como una comadreja, y ahora lo hacia como un león -literalmente-, y que eso era un cambio demasiado grande. Pero de todos modos era extraño.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- Harry, tengo algo que hablarte.

- ¿Sí, Hermione? -Dijo Harry, quitando su vista del enorme y polvoriento libro titulado "Blood through the ages"

- Es que estuve buscando sobre el descendiente de Ravenclaw. Y hay un problema, y quiero ver si me puedes ayudar.

- Dime -Dijo Harry, y guardó el libro en su mochila. Él ya sabía de casi todos los descendientes, pero la gran interrogante era Ravenclaw.

- Mira, según el libro que conseguí en el Callejón Diagon, Rowenna Ravenclaw participó activamente en la disrupción entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. Según esto, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor eran... digamos, algo más que simples amigos. Y ella le habría hecho una broma a Godric, siendo Salazar implicado en esta. Y así comenzó la disrupción. Como Ravenclaw sabía la verdad, se sintió muy mal por ello y se fue de Hogwarts 5 años después que Salazar Slytherin. Entonces, tuvo dos hijos 5 meses después de irse, que han sido atribuidos a Godric Gryffindor. Lamentablemente, un medimago llamado Fieder Deuxsang le entregó los niños, uno por uno, a distintas familias de magos. Estas eran los Dagworth, y los Black. Así que podemos suponer que el real heredero podría ser un Black, y eso nos deja a los últimos Black: Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, y los respectivos hijos de éstas: Draco, Tonks y Valter.

- Una pregunta: ¿Por qué no puede ser de los Dagworth?

- Eh... eso es porque... ¡No importa! Yo creo que son los Black. Y como Draco es el de los Malfoy, podríamos decir que el elegido es Valter o Tonks. Y teniendo en cuenta de que todos los descendientes deben tener 17, entonces pienso que debe ser Valter.

- No sé... me parece que deberíamos buscar a los descendientes de Dagworth primero.

- ¡Te digo que debe ser Valter! Los Dagworth... no tuvieron descendientes.

- Yo creo que sí... pero bueno, tú eres la inteligente. Yo hablaré con Valter. Nos vemos en Pociones.

Y cuando Harry se alejaba, Hermione murmuró:

- "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres"...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Eh... nada, nada. Nos vemos en Pociones, Harry.

Y así, Harry se fue a desayunar con el Rey León, mientras que Hermione se iba a perder detrás más libros, afligida.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¿Qué tal, joven Harry? -Dijo, de manera bastante pomposa-. Debemos proceder a la clase de Pociones.

- Ron, si no dejas de hablar así, te juro que esta patata se te meterá por donde no te llega el sol.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero es que es genial esto.

- Recuerda que no le puedes decir a nadie que eres el heredero de Gryffindor. Y comprando capas rojas y extrañas no haces bien. Mira a Ginny; ella no se anda pavoneando ni nada.

- Ya. ¿Tú tambien? -Preguntó Ron, mirándolo entristecido-. Todos están locos y cambiados. Tú hablando de pasar desapercibido, y Hermione murmurando estupideces y sacando malas notas. ¿Quién los entiende?

- Tienes razón, oh, noble león. ¿Contento? Vamos, que sino Slughorn nos quitará puntos.

- Espera un segundo... ¿Y si le digo a Slughorn que soy el heredero de Gryffindor? Tal vez hasta me uniría a su club de las eminencias.

- Sí, y luego puedes juntarte con Smith y con Voldemort y hacer una nueva escuela. ¡Vamos!

Ron y Harry corrieron hasta la mazmorra de pociones, mientras que Harry consideraba la situación; era casi posible que le ganara a Hermione en pociones gracias a su libro, pero que incluso Ron le ganara a Hermione, y hasta en Transformaciones, era increíble, literalmente. O Hermione estaba perdiendo su toque o estaba demasiado agobiada para concentrarse, y la última posibilidad esta más acertada en los razonamientos de Harry.

Cuando llevaban treinta minutos de clase, golpearon a la puerta, y Sughorn se sobresaltó, botando un chorro de poción de la gloria en el piso.

- Pase...

- Disculpe, profesor Slughorn... estaba algo ocupada, y me quedé dormida. Pero estoy lista para participar de la clase.

- Su semblante no dice lo mismo, señorita Granger. ¿Está segura de que...?

- Sí, profesor. Disculpe.

Hermione caminó en dirección del mesón que compartía con Ron y Harry, y sus dos amigos se percataron del comentario de Slughorn. Estaba pálida, y sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña. Sus escleróticas estaban enrojecidas, pero todas sus expresiones combinaban en una expresión que parecía de locura.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Exclamó Hermione, con expresión de locura. Ambos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Que quiénes somos? -Preguntó Ron, estirando los brazos en busca de comprensión divina-. ¡Por amor de dios, Hermione!

- ¿Quién es dios?

- ¿Quién te crees?. ¿Nietzsche?

Increíblemente, los ojos de Hermione parpadearon, y recitó como una autómata:

- Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche, filósofo y filólogo Nihilista alemán; nació en Rökken el 15 de Octubre 1844, murió en Weimar el 25 de Agosto de 1900 -Y luego, como para coronar la escena, cayó desmayada.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¿Estará bien?

- Sí, señor Weasley. Si no deja de gritar, le haré un hechizo enmudecedor.

- ¿Pero estará bien?

- ¡SÍ! Y ahora, váyase.

- Ron, vamos... Si te quedas aquí gritando sólo le harás mal. Debe descansar.

- Sí, sí... ¿Pero estará bien, segura?

- ¡Argh!. ¡Vayánse de aquí ahora!

- ¿Qué haremos si se muere? -Preguntó Ron alarmado una vez estuvieron afuera de la Enfermería.

- No se morirá. Pero sé que debemos hacer ahora. Está claro que su mal fue por un colapso, pero hay que tener en cuenta que, por alguna razón, volvió de donde estaba. Yo creo que esa razón es que encontró lo que estuviera buscando. Y sea lo que sea, podemos estar seguros de que fue en la biblioteca. ¡Vamos!

Corrieron en busca de lo que fuera que Hermione había descubierto, y encontraron en una mesa torres y torres de libros, y papeles entre ellos. Harry tomó el que estaba más arriba, sobre los demás, y leyó en voz alta:

- "Siendo los horrocruxes lo más importante para Voldemort, y de acuerdo con la información que dejó Howard Wayne antes de ser declarado mentalmente insano, el Horrocrux que, supuestamente, fuera reliquia de Ravenclaw, estaría en manos de los Lestrange (Rodolphus y Bellatrix), en su mansión en Niza, Francia; o en el escondrijo (aún desconocido) de Fenrir Greyback." Esto es lo que Hermione buscaba... el paradero del horrocrux...

- ¿No buscaba el heredero de Ravenclaw?

- No, ya está casi listo. Se supone que podría ser un Dagworth o un Black. Pero Hermione insiste en que debe ser Valter Lestrange.

- ¿Dagworth, dijiste?

- Sí, eso dijo ella. ¿Tu sabes algo de ellos? Seguro has estado con ellos en algún evento mágico...

- ¡No, tonto! -Exclamó Ron, con una cara entre la felicidad y la perplejidad-. ¡Slughorn lo mencionó! "¿Tienes algún parentesco con Héctor Dagworth Granger, fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de amigos de las pociones?" Y se lo dijo...

- ...a Hermione -Terminó Harry, comprendiendo al fin el por qué del estado de Hermione. Entonces, Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Harry y Ron, llorando y con una carta en su mano.

- Potter... -Sollozó, con la voz entrecortada-. Potter, quiero que leas esto.

Harry tomó la carta entre sus manos, y la leyó rápidamente:

"Querida Pansy:

¿Cómo decirte esto? Mi madre ha muerto, y mi padre está desaparecido. Mis únicos parientes o están lejos de mí, o son unos estúpidos asesinos. Tú eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, la quintaescencia de mi vida. Gracias a ti puedo despertar todos los días, y puedo dormir todas las noches. Pero he tomado una desición. Lo más probable es que mi padre también haya muerto, así que sólo tengo una forma de volver con ellos. Sólo te escribo para decirte adiós...

Te quiere,

Draco".

- Potter... Harry... ¡No quiero perderlo! -Se lamentó Pansy, lanzándose a sus brazos. Harry la quedó mirando, con una sensación extraña en la garganta, como un nudo-. ¡Recuerda lo que me dijiste!

Entonces Harry recordó lo que la morena le decía, algo que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido hacer en otras circunstancias...

**FlashBack**

Harry se separó de sus amigos, ya que éstos necesitaban ir al vagón de los prefectos. En vano recibió una nota envuelta en una cinta púrpura, porque en ese momento no tenía ganas de asistir a ninguna estupidez de Slughorn. Buscó en su baúl, mientras Luna leía en The Quibbler una nota sobre la muerte de Dumbledore. Neville y Ginny conversaban, la última aun llorando por Dumbledore. Entonces, como si lo hubiesen dicho desde la otra punta del tren, Harry escuchó un comentario de Neville.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Malfoy? No es que me preocupe, pero cuando pasó cerca mío no se veía muy contento. Si tan sólo los que le quieren supieran que él no es tan malvado...

A la mente de Harry viajó una imagen del comienzo de ese año, cuando vio a una joven acariciarle el cabello a Draco, y supo que ella estaría destrozada. Entonces la buscó por todo el tren, y cuando dio con ella, le pidió hablar a solas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? -Preguntó ella fingiendo frialdad.

- Yo estuve cuando mataron al profesor Dumbledore. Draco tenía esa misión; estaba asustado. Él no es responsable, sólo es un peón en este juego maldito. Él ni siquiera asesinó a Dumbledore; no le pudo la maldad. No me interesa si eres o no de los de Voldemort. Si lo eres, al final nos enfrentaremos. Si no, espero te nos unas.

- Espera. ¿Qué dices?

- Tu sabes a quien me refiero. Draco no es malvado. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de que él tenga que vivir esto. Es casi peor que lo mío, pero él necesitará toda la fuerza de la que disponga. Ayúdalo.

- Yo... no podré. No soy... jamás he sido fuerte. Además, mis padres ya me han comprometido... yo no puedo...

- ¿Le amas?

- Sí, pero... Potter, tú no eres Parkinson. No sabes nada...

- ¿De verdad le amas?

- Sí...

- Entonces apóyale. Tus padres vivieron su vida; que te dejen a ti vivir la tuya. Y si es necesario, yo puedo ayudarte a ayudarle. Él no es malvado.

- Potter... Harry... gracias. Yo... no sabía que pensar... mi pobre Draco, un asesino...

Parkinson siguió su camino murmurando, taciturna. Y Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado.

**Fin del FlashBack**

- Pansy... yo lo ayudaré... no te preocupes.

Y ella le abrazó, le lloró encima, mientras Harry pasaba su mano sobre su pelo azabache, acariciaba a la mujer que una vez fue su enemiga jurada, y prometía salvar a su némesis, pero algo era seguro: Draco Malfoy no podía morir.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

- ¿Hermione no vendrá? -Preguntó Luna, calzándose unas botas para la lluvia que cambiaban de color.

- Hmpf -Fue toda la respuesta que le dio Ron, enojado. Harry le acababa de sacar de su lado para que ella pudiera descansar, y para que pudieran ir a buscar el último horrocrux.

- No, no vendrá, Luna. Está descansando. Vamos.

Cinco muchachos salieron sobre sus escobas de la torre de Astronomía, la más alta del colegio. Sus cabelleras volaban al viento, pero nadie de ellos disfrutaba de esto como Harry, que, por la falta del quidditch, ya cada día volaba menos.

Las extremidades de todos comenzaban a entumecerse, pero ya estaban sobre St. Etienne, asi que no podían devolverse. Cuando llegaron a Niza, a la mansión Lestrange, quedaron perplejos: la mansión medía casi tres kilómetros de largo, con una entrada majestuosa e innumerables estatuas de los que, supuestamente, fueran los antepasados Lestrange.

Trataron de entrar a la mansión, pero era imposible entrar en ella. Las puertas estaban selladas, y por aire chocaban con una barrera invisible. Entonces Harry se acercó a la puerta principal, donde había un escudo de armas borrado. Sobre él había una placa de plata, que tenía grabada una calavera, y de ella salía una serpiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry posó su mano izquierda sobre el grabado y dijo:

- _Morsmordre_.

La puerta se abrió al instante, mientras los demás le miraban perplejos. Sus ojos, por un segundo, brillaron rojos, y luego entró con desición. Los demás le siguieron, taciturnos, mientras él abría puertas, seguro del camino. Cuando llegaron al jardín interior, escucharon un grito de sufrimiento, seguido de unos jadeos inhumanos.

- ¡Por aquí!

Los cinco cruzaron la mansión de unas zancadas, y llegaron a una habitación cerrada. Los ruidos provenían de ahí adentro. Los gritos de sufrimiento cada vez se hacían más débiles, mientras que los jadeos aumentaban.

- _Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando, y la imagen que quedó a sus ojos fue impresionante: más de cien dementores se alimentaban del cuerpo de Draco, que flotaba en el aire con los ojos en blanco. Neville levantó la varita sin dudarlo, y pronunció:

- _Ivaldi!_

Un demonio blanquecino, enorme, con inmensas alas comenzó a estrellarse contra los dementores, haciéndolos desaparecer. Los demás apoyaron con los simples patronus, y dos leones, un unicornio y un ciervo comenzaron a correr sobre el aire embistiendo a los dementores. Una vez todos hubieron desaparecido, el cuerpo de Draco se estrelló contra el piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Ya no respiraba.

- ¡Malfoy! -Gritó Neville, corriendo hacia él-. Ayúdenme.

Los Weasley y Luna fueron a ayudar, pero Harry salió de la sala, corriendo en otra dirección. Llegó hasta el salón principal, donde un escudo de armas grabado en un tapiz, con un árbol genealógico enorme, coronaba la sala. Bajo el escudo se leía: _"Iure vel iniuria"_. Junto a eso, un cuadro de un tipo que se mesía la barba, sonriendo torvamente: Judas Lestrange.

- ¿Donde está el horrocrux?

- Claro. Tu juras que te lo diré.

- Dime donde está. No te conviene hacerme esperar.

- Se nota a leguas que tu sangre está impura. Yo no ayudo a casi magos.

- Veremos si me falta algo de mago. _Bombarda!_

El cuadro explotó, junto con el tapiz, y quedó a la vista una caja de madera tallada. Harry corrió hasta ella, la abrió y encontró adentro una capa azul marino, con un broche de estilo celta, con un cuervo grabado en él.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Harry entró raudo en la sala, donde sus compañeros aún estaban tratando de reanimar al joven Malfoy. Neville tenía cara de preocupación, y Malfoy estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre. Aún no respiraba, pero al menos habían logrado cerrarle los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede con Malfoy? Pensé que ya le habían curado.

- Es que... Harry, he intentado todo lo que sé -Se disculpó Ron, rascándose la cabeza con preocupación.

- Tú seguro conoces algun hechizo de curación -Intervino Luna, que se había sonreído al ver a Harry entrar.

- No. Lo mejor es llevarlo donde Madame Pomfrey.

**N/Pp: Como seguro habrán notado, éste es como un capítulo en dos partes, y la segunda viene pronto. Así que, cuando vayan a leer el siguiente, si es ke me demopro demasiado en escribir, lo mejor sería que volviesen a leer este chapt. primero. Y noten en el parecido entre Harry y Voldie.**


	16. Capítulo 15: D Y B2: Juventud Eterna

**N/A: Pues bien, aki me tienen nuevamente con esta serie ke por un pekeño momento me tiene inspirado. A continuación va la segunda parte de D y B, a ver si ya saben ke significan esas siglas. Y, nuevamente, insisto en ke se guíen por el título para deducir el contenido. Muere alguien... pero me callo y dejo ke lean. **

**Disclaimer: **La base de la historia, así como casi toos los personajes, son de JK. Algunos personajes son míos. Agatha Li es de Lady Li Mei, una escritora de ffnet, ke está orgullosa de prestármelos.

**Advertencia: **Parricidio. MPREG(nah, es broma el último xD)

-Capítulo 15-

**D y B2: Juventud eterna**

Callejón Diagon número 96, tienda "Sortilegios Weasley". 21:47PM, 23 de Diciembre. Una figura alta y esbelta se coló en la tienda, congelando a velocidad extrema el falsoscopio antes de que sonara. Cerró la puerta, y trató de subir la escalera lo más cautelosa posible, pero una mano apareció detrás de ella cuando pisó el primer escalón. Miró detrás a su captor, y se encontró con un juego de la vista. ¿Dos captores iguales?

- ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó uno de ellos, mientras sus ojos azules le registraban.

- Vengo en busca del Elegido.

- Del Elegido... ya veo... ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó nuevamente Fred, mientras George le apuntaba con una varita en cada mano.

- Mi nombre no tiene nada que ver.

- Dime quién eres si no quieres sufrir. Tenemos otras formas de obtener información de las fuentes hostiles -Dijo Fred, con cara de maniático.

- So... soy Agatha Li, de la familia Li de China. Vengo a dejarle un mensaje a nuestro salvador. Según mis fuentes, él estuvo aquí...

- Sí, estuvo aquí, pero hace un año y medio. ¿Qué quieres?

- Déjenme mostrarles algo que les hará cambiar de parecer. -Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, mientras Fred soltaba su hombro. George no bajó las varitas. La mujer se sacó la capa que llevaba encima. El largo pelo negro atado en una única coleta tembló un poco. La túnica, con motivos orientales, era verde y oro. Sus ojos verdes eran tan inexpresivos que parecía estatua. Tenía un cinturón de oro, con un pequeño ojal para poner la varita. En la hebilla, dos varitas sobre un puño hacia arriba estaban dibujadas.

- ¿E-eres lady Agatha, la duelista?

- ¿La que tiene el título ya por tres años seguidos?

- No me gusta presumir -Dijo ella, mirando a un lado.

- ¿Y qué quieres de Harry?

- Así que es verdad que se llama Harry Potter.

- No es mi intención entretenerte -Comenzó Fred, mientras Agatha le miraba como si fuera un mono sin cerebro-. El Elegido, como tú lo llamas, está en Hogwarts.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Bueno, ahí se supone debería estar.

- Presiento algo... un peligro se cierne sobre los elegidos... debo irme.

- Está bien. Cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos. Pero golpea la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿Puedo pedirles algo?

- Dime...

- Necesito 30 monedas de plata.

Fred fue en busca de una bolsa de cuero, donde puso 30 monedas de plata y se la dio. Entonces Agatha Li desapareció, pero no con magia, sino que saltó sobre el techo y siguió saltando sobre los demás hasta que desapareció.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Entraron en el terreno del castillo como si fueran una gran carroza. Neville y Luna detrás, delante de ellos Ron y Ginny, y Harry al frente, formando un pentágono, y al centro Draco, en una especie de carro. Apenas tocaron el suelo, Harry corrió a través de los pasillos, con Draco en brazos, acurrucado.

- ¡MADAME POMFREY! -Gritó, apenas entró en la enfermería. La medimaga salió corriendo, con el ceño fruncido, preparándose para regañar. Pero cuando vio al joven Malfoy, inconsciente, en brazos de Harry, cambió su semblante a preocupación.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Lo atacaron cerca de cien dementores. Ha perdido el conocimiento.

- ¡Diablos parlanchines! Déjalo aquí, Potter. Yo me haré cargo de él.

- Una pregunta: ¿Dónde está Hermione? -Preguntó Harry. La chica ya no estaba en la camilla.

- Se fue a la Sala Común hace más de una hora.

Harry salió de la Enfermería, y cuando llegaba a la Sala Común se encontró con Ron, Ginny y Neville. Los tres acababan de llegar, porque aún estaban agitados. Entraron y encontraron a Hermione descansando en una butaca, con un libro en su regazo y un vaso de agua en la mano.

- ¿Ya han vuelto? -Preguntó, levantando la vista del libro. Su cara se veía aun demacrada, pero estaba como en una paz interior-. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- Hermione, tengo algo que hablar contigo -Dijo Ron, sentándose a su lado y quitándole el libro-. ¿Por qué no querías aceptar que eras posiblemente la heredera de Ravenclaw?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Los posibles herederos de Ravenclaw son un Dagworth o un Black, ¿no? Pues bien, Dagworth me suena. ¿Y sabes a qué me suena? -Hermione se puso nerviosa, dentro de lo que su semblante le permitía-. Me suena a Héctor Dagworth-Granger.

- Ya... no es seguro, y tú escuchaste esa clase. Yo no tengo parentesco con Dagworth-Granger. Sabes que soy hija de Muggles.

- Tú eres hija de muggles, pero estoy seguro de que tienes algún parentesco con Dagworth-Granger.

- ¡Te digo que no, Ronald Weasley!

Harry dejó de poner atención a la escena. Ya tenía muchas para el recuerdo. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana, cansado, sintiendo como el viento se llevaba sus problemas por un segundo, cuando vio algo extraño. Unas extrañas chispas de colores se veían lejos, en el corazón del bosque. Iban avanzando hacia una de las torres de piedra de los Aurores. Harry, sin ganas de problemas, se dijo a si mismo que debían ser Aurores de caza. Pero la realidad le cerró la boca a Harry.

En el cielo apareció la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry se levantó con la agilidad propia de un Auror, sacando su varita y moviéndose con ferocidad. De pronto, una de las torres cayó con un estrepitoso sonido, mientras las sombras se movían con velocidad hacia la siguiente torre antes de que lo advirtieran. La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en todo el castillo, con una intensidad intimidante:

- A todos los habitantes del castillo, tomen sus varitas y vayan al Gran Comedor ahora.

El mensaje se repitió tres veces, mientras todos se movían. Una vez todos estuvieron dentro del Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall hizo resonar su voz sobre la de la multitud.

- ¡PREFECTOS, LLEVEN A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER Y SEGUNDO AÑO A LA SALA DE RETRATOS; PROFESORES, VENGAN CONMIGO!

Ron y Hermione se perdieron entre la multitud, reuniendo a los principiantes y llevándolos a la Sala de Retratos, detrás del gran sillón del director. Los profesores se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba increíblemente calmada.

- Lo primero es asegurar esta puerta. Es la única entrada al Gran Comedor. Todos los profesores se pondrán aquí al lado de la puerta, y no dejen entrar a nadie.

- Estás olvidando la ventana desde el despacho del director, Minerva. Recuerda que está oculta por el hechizo del techo, pero sigue estando ahí. Alguien debe cuidar desde el Vestíbulo.

- Yo voy -Dijo la Arcomaga, mientras sus ojos zafiro centelleaban.

- Yo también -Se unió el profesor Flitwick, sonriendo por las circunstancias.

- Y yo -Dijo Claudia Jemenz, que ni siquiera llevaba túnica.

- Está bien, nosotros cuatro -Aceptó McGonagall. Los demás se quedaron, debatiéndose entre acompañarlos y quedarse en el seguro Gran Comedor. En la otra esquina de la sala, Ron, Hermione, los demás prefectos y los alumnos de primer y segundo año se sentaban en el frío piso de la Sala de Retratos. Hermione sacó un libro de su túnica y comenzó a leer, mientras Harry afuera en el Gran Comedor se impacientaba. De pronto, recordó algo que la Arcomaga le había enseñado, en una de sus clases. Y lo que acababa de decir Slughorn. _"Hay una ventana sobre ese techo,_ pensó Harry, _y yo sé el hecho de levitación de magia gris. Si tan sólo tuviera el libro..._

De pronto, impulsado por las mismas fuerzas que alguna vez impulsaron la mano de Sigfrido a matar al dragón, Harry apuntó al piso con su varita, con una desición propia de gente impulsada por dicha fuerza, y exclamó, a oídos de todos, con voz potente:

- _Drang!_

Se elevó en el aire. Una sensación de libertad muy parecida al vuelo con escoba se apoderó de él, mientras todos le miraban asombrados. Se lanzó hacia el techo, y cuando desapareció entre las nubes, un murmullo sonó en el Gran Comedor, mientras Harry se perdía entre falsos astros. Cruzó la ventana, especial para vigilar, y entró por un escondrijo dentro de un baúl. El despacho seguía igual, pero la puerta estaba asegurada por una poderosa magia. Harry pateó la puerta, le hizo magia, trató de hacerla explotar, de quemarla, pero la puerta ni se movió. De pronto, una voz desgastada por la edad carraspeó.

- Preferiría que no trataras de destruir esa puerta. Yo la traje de mi casa hace unos años; le tengo cierto cariño.

- Profesor Dumbledore... los Mortífagos están atacando el castillo... Necesito salir de aquí para ayudar -Dijo Harry, golpeando la puerta con el puño y exasperándose.

- Sería mejor que no. Son demasiados, y usan el encantamiento _Stalker_.

- ¿El qué?

- El encantamiento _Stalker_, un hechizo que les hace invisibles. Es muy poderoso; por lo tanto debe haberlo hecho Bellatrix.

- ¡Demonios! Y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada.

- Yo sé que puedes hacer. Hay un hechizo poderoso, que necesita de ciertas cualidades. Sólo existen nueve personas aptas para hacerlo.

- Si se refiere a los elegidos...

- ¿Ya lo sabes? Pues bien, yo soy uno de ellos.

Harry se quedó mudo de la impresión.

- Pero si usted... y entonces nosotros... pero usted está... ¿Cómo haremos algo si usted ha muerto?

- Harry, debes saber algo muy importante... Las profecías, cuando comienzan a cumplirse, no hay nada que hacer para detenerlas, porque no se puede. Tus padres, por ejemplo, iban a morir, quisieran o no. Por lo tanto, yo he hecho... algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso, pero que sé es por la profecía. Yo... yo maté a mi padre, hice un horrocrux, de los antiguos... no sirven para hacerte inmortal, sólo para hacer renacer... espero que entiendas la situación.

Harry estaba perplejo. De pronto, su cara se ensombreció, y dijo:

- Está bien. ¿Cómo se activa?

- Debes pronunciar el hechizo _Necroeva_.

- Está bien. ¿Dónde descansa el horrocrux?

- En Exeter.

- Está bien. ¿Cómo puedo llegar allá?

- Aparición conjunta con un elfo doméstico.

- Está bien. ¡Dobby!

Sonó un fuerte disparo, y Dobby apareció. Llevaba unos calcetines largos de colores, tan largos que parecían pantalones.

- ¿Qué quiere, Harry Potter?

- Necesito que me ayudes. Aparición conjunta, en Exeter. ¿Puedes?

- Estaríamos violando la ley mágica número 37...

- No importa. Es importante. Vamos, Dobby...

- ...Está bien, Harry Potter.

Harry tomó la mano de Dobby, y pronto sintió cómo éste se aparecía. Era una sensación distinta a la aparición humana. Dobby no usó ninguna de las tres D, simplemente dio un paso adelante y estaban en otro lugar. Una brisa fría los cubrió por todos lados, y Harry se estremeció.

- Dobby, puedes volver. Y, por favor, te pido que cuides a mis amigos.

- Sí, Harry Potter.

Volvió a aparecerse, y Harry se dio vuelta. Delante de él una gran mansión se levantaba. Las ventanas estaban cegadas, y un gran árbol se levantaba delante de la puerta. Harry sonrió, se acercó a la mansión y apuntó al árbol.

- _Dendron movilis._

El árbol salió del paso, mientras Harry entraba en la mansión decididamente. La casa estaba en ruinas, y al centro del recibidor una gran piedra azulada brillaba mágicamente. Un hombre viejo y con cara de sabio descansaba dentro, con los ojos aún abiertos.

_Merlín Ambrosius._

Harry se acercó a la piedra, sintiendo el halo de magia que la rodeaba. Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, una sensación de poder infinito se apoderó de él y sus ojos brillaron rojos por un segundo. _Sólo un segundo_. Se acercó más a la piedra, y descubrió que un brazalete de plata reposaba sobre la gran Piedra de los Sueños. Harry saltó sobre la piedra, y tomó el brazalete. Un halo oscuro le rodeaba, y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- Así que esto es un horrocrux de verdad... puedo sentir la magia en él...

Harry sintió una alegría extraña, y sintió ganas de reír. Pero su risa fue fría, y se sorprendió a si mismo.

- _Necroeva!_

Fue una situación de esas que uno ve una sola vez en la vida: El brazalete brilló intensamente, mientras el manto del silencio lo cubría todo. De pronto, el brazalete se agrietó, y comenzó a romperse. Por cada parte que se rompía, un brillo nuevo salía de esa nueva pieza, hasta que quedó hecho trizas. Y entonces, de cada pequeño trozo comenzó a crecer una parte de un cuerpo humano, hasta que ocurrió una explosión. El humo abundaba por todos lados, y de él salió un hombre. Tenía cerca de 18 años; el pelo largo y castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta. Los ojos de color zafiro centellearon, la nariz larga y ganchuda aspiró aire como para diez personas. La boca se torció en una mueca extraña, y el joven Albus Dumbledore avanzó.

- ¿Quién sois vos? -Preguntó, mirando a Harry.

- Yo... yo soy Harry... Harry Potter.

- ¿Sois de los Potter de Avalon o de los Potter de Oxford?

- Soy de Surrey.

- ¿Surrey? -Preguntó Albus, con cara de loco-. No había oído ese nombre... Bueno, señor Potter, me pregunto a qué se debe su visita.

- Profesor Dumbledore... bueno, aún no es profesor, pero... mire, le explico. Estamos en el año 1997. Usted murió hace casi seis meses. Pero ahora lo he revivido gracias al horrocrux. ¿No recuerda nada de nada?

- Lo del Horrocrux lo recuerdo. Pero esto es muy confuso... ¿para qué me has revivido?

- Por dos razones: la primera, una antigua profecía en la cual usted toma parte extensa; la segunda, para que me ayude a salvar Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts? -Preguntó, y por un momento su semblante se ensombreció-. ¿Está siendo atacada? Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. ¡Vamos!

Tomó el brazo de Harry y dio un paso. Pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Dobby: aparecieron en el Vestíbulo de Hogwarts, donde aún esperaban los cinco profesores. McGonagall fue directo a regañar a Harry, cuando la Arcomaga soltó un grito y cayó al piso, apuntando a Albus con cara de loca.

- ¡Albus!

- ¿Ruth? -Preguntó el aludido, con una cara entre la satisfacción y la sorpresa-. Jamás pensé en volver a verte. No has cambiado nada en 150 años...

- Y tú tampoco, al parecer.

- Es magia. Vamos, hay que defender el honor alquímico. ¿No estará por algún lado Nicholas o Azrael?

- Nicholas murió hace seis años. Tú mataste a Azrael.

- Oh... bueno, vamos.

Unas risas irónicas resonaron por todo el vestíbulo, y cerca de treinta figuras negras aparecieron alrededor de ellos, con las varitas en alto. Bellatrix se reía estrepitosamente, mientras caminaba (casi bailaba) por el vestíbulo. De pronto, se sacó la máscara. Su cara estaba consumida, y se veía aún más loca.

- Potter, Potter. Tú fuiste y tomaste lo que yo tenía. Entraste en mi casa sin ser invitado, y destruiste el precioso cuadro del vestíbulo. ¿Pensaste que no reaccionaría?

- Cállate. No tienes derecho a pronunciar palabra en este lugar, retorcida...

- Oh, el pequeño Potter está enojado. ¿Qué me harás?

- No me tientes.

- Qué mono es éste niñato -Dijo Bellatrix riendo-. ¿Y qué demonios hacen ustedes con las máscaras? Vamos, quiténselas para que Potty pueda reconocerlos. A lo mejor se acuerda de alguno...

Todos se sacaron las máscaras. Harry reconoció rápidamente una cabeza rubia con una coleta. Cerca de él un tipo con el pelo entrecano y un hilo de sangre corriéndole por el mentón le movió la cabeza. Dos más, con el pelo y la barba largos, y exactamente iguales facciones sonrieron desabridamente; así un montón que Harry no reconoció. Y todos sonreían.

- Déjamelo a mí, Bella. Los niños son mi especialidad -Gruñó Greyback, sonriendo con sus dientes amarillos.

- Ya no soy un niño.

Greyback gruñó por un segundo, y luego se rió roncamente. Todos los demás le imitaron, entre nerviosos y excitados.

- Ya veremos... ya veremos...

Todos los mortífagos atacaron al segundo, y haces verdes zurcaron el cielo del vestíbulo. Siete magos bloquearon los haces verdes, mientras se preparaban para atacar. De pronto, el joven Albus levantó su voz sobre la de los demás:

- ¡No maten a ninguno!

Haces de luz rojos fueron en dirección contraria, cuando un haz de luz verde rebotó contra la puerta de madera y explotó en llamas. Los siete magos se pusieron entre los mortífagos y los alumnos menores, mientras los demás profesores y los prefectos acudían a ayudar. Entonces Harry, con sus ojos centelleando verdes, tomó una desición arriesgada. Aprovechando el escudo que hacían los docentes, levantó su varita al cielo y exclamó:

- _Garm!_

Un enorme demonio alado, de color azabache, pelos en punta, grandes ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra salió de su varita, persiguiendo a los mortífagos, y haciéndolos retroceder. Albus lo quedó mirando, y luego levantó su varita y exclamó:

- _Blatswar!_

De las rocas que componían las murallas del enorme vestíbulo salió un enorme demonios de grandes cuernos, respirando entrecortadamente y dando grandes zancadas, que resonaban en todo el castillo. Bellatrix y Rodolphus trataron en vano de destruir el demonio de piedra, pero sus hechizos eran absorbidos por el enorme cuerpo del demonio de roca. Los mortífagos iban saliendo del castillo cuando Greyback miró hacia su espalda y un brillo plateado le iluminó el rostro: la luna acababa de salir. Con gruñidos, el hombre se tranformó en un enorme hombre-lobo plateado, con furia en los ojos. Levantó su cabeza hacia la luna, y aulló tres veces. De todo el bosque prohibido salieron miles de hombres-lobos, que gracias a la luna estaban ya tranformados. Todos los lobos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo rápidamente, mientras los magos les secundaban con hechizos hacia el escudo de profesores. Entonces alguien le tocó el hombro a Harry. Era Hermione.

- ¡Harry! Estaba preocupada por ti... Acabo de llevar a los alumnos de primero al séptimo piso, tú sabes cual habitación... ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Señorita... un gusto, pero, si no le molesta, le pediría que se pusiera a resguardo. Este lugar es peligroso.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Oh, qué tonto soy. Déjeme presentarme. Albus Dumbledore, para servirle.

- ¿A-a-albus Dumbledore?

- ¿Donde dijiste que llevaste a los niños?

- Al séptimo piso... Oh, no...

Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, pasando por todos los atajos que Harry conocía. De pronto, Harry se olvidó de uno de los secretos del castillo: el escalón trampa. Quedó atrapado hasta sobre las rodillas, donde ya no podía salir sin ayuda. Hermione le agarró de la cintura de la túnica y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que una caja de madera tallada cayó en el piso.

- ¿Qué haces, Hermione? No veo nada desde acá.

- Nada... sólo me preguntaba... sabes, es cierto. Le he escrito a mi madre... y de hecho, mi bisabuelo se llamaba Héctor Dagworth-Granger. Entonces sí... yo soy la heredera... y me pregunté porque había quedado en Gryffindor si era la heredera de Ravenclaw... entonces recordé que Rowenna se fue del castillo porque había causado la disrupción entre Salazar y Godric. Y luego, cinco meses después... Deuxsang le ayudó a tener dos hijos, uno fue entregado a los Dagworth y el otro a los Black... pero esos niños eran hijos de Rowenna y de Godric... ¿Que raro, no? Al final todo estaba escrito en piedra, como se dice. Porque jamás me habría hecho amiga suya si estuviera en Ravenclaw... aun recuerdo que en primero, al principio, no eran mis amigos... y Ron me odiaba, sí, me odiaba... En el fondo, siempre lo supe... "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres". Es momento de tomar mi papel en la historia.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Hermione, si vas, podrías morir...

- ¿Y eso qué importaría? Eres tu el elegido... yo soy simplemente el aval de la promesa de Rowenna... tú debes sobrevivir. Siempre lo supe; jamás importó que estuviéramos ahí, porque siempre todo se solucionaba contigo. No nos necesitabas como aliados, nunca fue así. Simplemente éramos tu vínculo con la sociedad. Te habrías vuelto loco... tan pequeño, tan débil, y con tanto peso encima... por eso nos necesitabas. Pero en las batallas finales, nunca fuimos de ayuda. Ahora cumpliré con mi deber... si muero, quiere decir que no debía sobrevivir. Está escrito en piedra. Si muero, es porque debía morir.

Hermione se levantó, tomó la caja de madera y la abrió. Una capa azul con el emblema de Ravenclaw relució a la luz, mientras Harry trataba de salir por sus propios medios. Puso su mano sobre la capa, que comenzó a temblar, y los cuevos brillaron rojos. La sacó y se la puso, mietras Harry liberaba sus rodillas. Pero entonces la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a doler, y los ojos de Hermione brillaron rojos, para luego caer escaleras abajo, con un ruido sordo.

Harry, por la conmoción, salió del foso milagrosamente, y bajó hasta donde Hermione estaba. En su brazo, una cicatriz con la forma de la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido. Harry la tomó en brazos, y subió hasta el séptimo piso. Entró en la Sala Multipropósito, y se encontró con Madame Pomfrey. Ahí estaban los prefectos, Slughorn, los enfermos y los de primero y segundo año. Madame Pomfrey alcanzó una camilla rápidamente, mientras Ron se acercaba preocupado. Entonces la cicatriz de Harry volvió a doler, y tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

Bajó corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, justo cuando una mujer aparecía volando en el cielo, con dos enormes alas de halcón en la espalda. La mujer cayó sin el menor ruido, mientras los hombres-lobo corrían hacia ella, aullando. Entonces sacó de una bolsa de cuero un puñado de monedas de plata, y las lanzó contra los licanos. En el aire, unas llamas azules prendieron las monedas, que atravesaron los cuerpos maldecidos, volviendo nuevamente hacia la mujer. Treinta licántropos cayeron, muertos al instante. Volvió a lanzar sus monedas, atravesando y asesinando nuevos licántropos, mientras sacaba un sable de su espalda y comenzaba a correr hacia los mortífagos. Cayeron al instante, atravesados por la espada, Augustus Rookwood, Gracian Goyle y Caesar Crabbe. Bella saltó en el aire, apuntando hacia abajo, y gritó:

- _Mantix!_

Voló por sobre la mujer, que lanzó destellos rojos con su varita que rozaron la melena de la mujer, pero ella ya había entrado por la ventana del tercer piso. Cruzó el pasillo, corriendo hasta el despacho de la Arcomaga, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Subió hasta la torre del séptimo piso, destruyendo el retrato de la dama gorda. Subió por la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos, y abrió todos los baúles al mismo tiempo. En uno de ellos, una ampolla con un líquido rosa. Su cara se iluminó, con una sonrisa fanática, y tomó la ampolla entre sus dedos. La pequeña botellita se abrió sola, y ella bebió el contenido con avidez. Al instante cayó al piso, sin conocimiento.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Harry, Luna y Neville subieron corriendo, con la Arcomaga y Claudia detrás. Y alguien más...

Entraron por los vestigios del cuadro que resguardaba la entrada a la sala común de los leones, y se encontraron con un espectáculo increíble: dos serpientes enormes se enroscaban por el suelo, mientras una gran llama verde ardía entre ellas. Y de la llama verde salió Bellatrix, pero no la Bellatrix consumida por Azkaban, sino que una Bellatrix joven y hermosa, venenosamente hermosa.

- Hola, Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, Arcomaga, Jemenz. Los estaba esperando.

De pronto, la mujer de la espada entró por la ventana de la torre de un salto, mientras unas alas se plegaban en su espalda y desaparecían. Bellatrix, al verse rodeada, sonrió al piso y un humo verdoso comenzó a salir de la llama verde. Movió la varita como si fuera un látigo hacia la Arcomaga y un rayo azul salió de su varita. Cayó congelada rápidamente, mientras el mismo destello cambiaba su dirección hacia Claudia. Ella también cayó al piso, inmóvil. Luego trató de hacer lo mismo con Harry, aunque éste se defendió con su varita, desviando el hechizo. Bellatrix se sonrió, mientras una de las serpientes subía lentamente por su pierna. Volvió a mover su varita, pero esta vez hacia Agatha Li, y un destello rojo le dio de lleno en el pecho, botándola ventana abajo. Entonces un destello azul fue hacia Harry, y éste perdió el aliento. Entonces Bella sacó otra varita de su bolsillo, y le lanzo el destello gélido a Harry, petrificándolo. Luna saltó en ayuda de Harry, pero Bellatrix la lanzó a través del destruído cuadro, haciendo que chocara contra la muralla, y quedara en el piso, adolorida. Entonces Neville sacó su varita, mientras sus manos temblaban.

- Al fín podré tomar mi venganza.

- Longbottom, no hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte.

- No me arrepentiré de matarte. Es mi venganza... por todo lo que has hecho.

- Eres igual de valiente que tu padre -susurró Bellatrix, mientras guardaba la segunda varita en su vestido-; igual de valiente y tonto.

Neville levantó su varita y exclamó: _"Expelliarmus!"_, aunque Bellatrix desvió el hechizo con pereza. Entonces levantó su varita y dijo, en un susurro que todos los presentes oyeron:

- _Crucio!_

Neville cayó inmediatamente al piso, retorciéndose. Harry escuchaba con rabia los gritos de Neville, mientras él perdía el tiempo sin poder hacer nada, petrificado como estaba. Entonces Bellatrix se detuvo. Se acercó a Neville, y se arrodilló delante de él, con una sonrisa irónica. Entonces bajó s cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Neville, que se sobresaltó y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces Bella rió estrepitosamente, y se levantó del piso al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Neville. Pero el joven movió su varita más rápido, y sin pronunciar palabra, la varita de Bellatrix cruzó el aire y cayó detrás de Neville. El odio se reflejaba en el rostro de Neville, y cuando Bellatrix sacaba su segunda varita, Neville exclamó:

- _Incendio!_

La mano de Bellatrix y la segunda varita ardieron, y ésta soltó un grito de dolor, mientras trataba de levantarse. Neville le puso una mano en la cabeza, impidiendo que lo hiciera, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Entonces levantó su varita y la puso delante de la cabeza de Bellatrix, y bramó:

- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

El rayo de luz verde impactó a Bellatrix, que quedó con sus ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás. El silencio reinó en la sala, mientras Neville pasaba de la rabia al susto. ¡Acababa de usar un hechizo imperdonable! Bellatrix, que tenía la piernas flexionadas, y había caído hacia atrás, había dejado de respirar. De pronto, un murmullo que terminó en una risa fría y explosiva llenó la habitación, mientras la mano de Bellatrix se movía rápidamente y le quitaba la varita a Neville. Bellatrix se levantó, y con una mano empujó a Neville hacia atrás, mientras recuperaba su varita con un movimiento de la de Neville.

- Longbottom... ¿cómo se te ocurre que puedes asesinarme? Pensé que, como último recurso, la Arcomaga les había enseñado que, para usar el maleficio asesino, no debes guiarte por pasiones. Debes ser frío, y tú no lo eres. Si se trata de furia, el maleficio torturador es magnificado. Déjame darte una demostración... _Crucio!_

Neville comenzó a gritar de dolor, y a retorcerse, mientras las serpientes le rodeaban siseando con las cabezas en alto. Entonces el maleficio se detuvo, y Neville miró a Bellatrix con un ojo empañado por el dolor.

- Vas a tener el honor de morir en mis manos. No te preocupes; pronto tus padres y tu estúpida abuela te acompañarán. Aunque tal vez tus padres sigan trastornados... no lo sé, pero no importa.

Bellatrix apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Neville, cuando Luna saltó sobre Neville y golpeó a Bellatrix en el vientre, botándola al piso. El hechizo paralizador dejó de surtir efecto, y todos se levantaron, arrancando. Pero Luna, que había chocado con Bellatrix, había quedado atrás. Bellatrix la alcanzó de dos zancadas, y con un rayo rojo Luna cayó a tierra, arrastrándose cerca de tres metros. Entonces Bellatrix levantó su varita, lista a matar, cuando alguien cruzó el pasillo por detrás de Bellatrix, y se interpuso entre ella y Luna.

- Sal de ahí, Valter. No quiero tener que matarte.

- No me moveré de aquí. Mátame. Mata a tu hijo...

- ¡SAL DE AHÍ! No hay necesidad de que mueras aquí...

Ambos se estaban mirando, aunque Valter no tenía varita. Bellatrix estaba histérica, en el linde de la locura. Entonces se escucharon pasos por una de las escaleras, y la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Entonces Bellatrix se desesperó, y atacó al azar con el letal haz verde. El rayo cruzó el aire, dando de lleno en el pecho de Valter; sus ojos se contrajeron hasta ponerse blancos, y su cara se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y cayó sobre ellas. Levantó la mano, tratando de tomar la de su madre, pero luego cayó sobre su cara, mientras el largo pelo grisáceo se esparcía alrededor de su cabeza, como una aureola de cenizas.

Bellatrix se dio vuelta, corrió a través del pasillo y saltó por una de las ventanas. En el aire pronunció: _"Equs apparatum!"_, y un caballo negro apareció, con la furia en la cara. Bellatrix cayó sobre la montura, y corrió hacia el linde del bosque, donde desapareció. Dentro, en el castillo, los _aurors_ encontraron a una niña rubia llorando sobre el cuerpo muerto de un joven de pelo cano, marcado con el signo del asesinato parricida. El castillo volvía a estar de luto. Pero no era el único...

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Niza, Mansión Lestrange. En el pequeño bosque alrededor, un gran caballo negro con una extraña jinete apareció, corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. La mujer se bajó de la montura, y con dos palmadas amistosas en la cabeza, el caballo emprendió la carrera hacia el establo. La mujer recorrió los pasillos de la mansión, percibiendo el olor a muerte que ella y la casa despedían. Entró en una gran habitación, y se tiró al piso, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. De pronto una voz de mujer resonó en toda la sala. El problema era que la voz era de la mujer sentada.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -Preguntó la voz, que venía de un espejo mágico en donde Bellatrix se reflejaba. El reflejo se movía por sí solo-. ¿Has olvidado el beso?

Bellatrix se levantó, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, que volvía a ser joven. Se desplomó en el suelo, con el largo pelo alrededor de su rostro.

- ¿Te has olvidado de lo que sufrimos? -Preguntó el reflejo, perdiendo el control al igual que lo hacía la Bellatrix real-. ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS CUANDO LO HICISTE?

- No... yo no...

- ¡ERES UNA... !

- Cállate -Susurró Bella, que seguía llorando oculta tras su cabello. Se levantó, aun con la cabeza agachada, llorando, mientras el reflejo perdía todo el control.

- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?

- Que te calles ya. No necesito que me sermonees. -Bella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos, y comenzó a gritar a su reflejo, perdiendo el control-. ¡ESTO ES LO QUE YO QUERÍA!

- Tú no me puedes mentir, y lo sabes. No querías eso.

- CÁLLATE -Brama Bella, apuntando al espejo con su varita-. ¡ESTO ES LO QUE YO QUERÍA; SER JOVEN Y HERMOSA OTRA VEZ!

Con un destello púrpura, el espejo estalló en miles de pedazos, y el pequeño reflejo en cada uno de ellos trata de gritar nuevamente, sin lograrlo. El espejo, al destruirse, pierde su magia. Entonces Bella se levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo, donde tenía grabada la marca tenebrosa. Con un conjuro ininteligible, la cicatriz cambió de forma a una rosa negra. Entonces, Bellatrix se tocó la nueva cicatriz con la varita, haciendo que ésta se moviera. Inmediatamente aparecieron en la habitación Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Walden Macnair. Entonces Bellatrix hizo aparecer un gran trono en medio de la habitación, y se sentó sobre él.

- La guerra ha comenzado, Black Rose Knightmares...

**N/Pp: Pueden comenzar a gritar de terror o de excitación. Al fin, Bella toma el papel que le estaba aguardando desde siempre en mi fic. Y tambien corta otra cabeza black. Al parecer sólo van kedando Draco, Tonks y (tal vez) Andrómeda. Me gusta la escena del espejo... me la imagino actuada y... no sé, es como muy cortavenas. Y la otra escena genial es la de Bellatrix rejuvenecida, la primera vez que la ven. Agatha Li pertenece a Lady Li Mei, una escritora amiga mia. Dediquémosle las actuaciones de la duelista a ella. Desde ahora, como comprenderán, las clases podrían perfectamente terminar por los peligros... eso lo veré luego. Y con respecto a Merlín... pues la historia de la piedra de los sueños es famosa, y todo eso... pues se me ocurrió eso y tal, ahí esta. Y las siglas D y B, para los ke no lo hayan captado aún, significaban "Dagworth y Black". Originalmente Bella no atacaría Hogwarts en este capítulo, sino ke en como cinco más adelante. Según la planificación original aki Valter, Hermione y Harry van a buscar la parte de la promesa de Ravenclaw, y se sabe ke Hermione es la heredera. Pero el atake es mejor, pienso yo. Asi ke ahora sólo keda el heredero de Slytherin, y nadie más. Ku ku ku...**

**Pronto, kizas hoy dia, pondré la traducción de mi fic al inglés. Pero no estoy seguro. Y sí... Bella ha traicionado a Voldemort.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Ojo del Huracán

**N/A: Akí seguimos, justo después del capítulo anterior, pero en el castillo. No digo más para no kitarles las ganas de saber ke sucede con el castillo y la duelista... mwahahaha!**

**EDIT 16/03/2007: Lo siento mucho, Patty... ya lo cambio, muchas disculpas... TE JURO KE YO PUSE CHINA!!!**

-Capítulo 16-

**Ojo del huracán**

Toda la acción en el castillo luego de la batalla se concentraba en el Gran Salón. En el sillón del director, Minerva descansaba el cuerpo de la batalla. A su lado estaban Albus, Slughorn y la Arcomaga, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Harry, Ron, Smith y Ginny conversaban, preocupados. El demás cuerpo docente estaba, cada uno sumido en sus cavilaciones, en medio de todo. De pronto, los miembros restantes de la Orden -Remus, Tonks, Moody, los Weasley- aparecieron, todos por la gran puerta de madera. Joanne y Agatha Li estaban sentadas en el fondo, mirando a todos lentamente, estudiándolos. Entonces los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore entraron, dirigiéndose a Harry y el pequeño grupillo de estudiantes. Mientras el Gran Salón bullía de susurros, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando paso al Ministro de la Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, su ayudante personal Cornelius Fudge, su secretaria Dolores Umbridge, y un séquito de Aurors.

- Señora Minerva McGonagall, por favor, quisiera hablar con usted.

Minerva se levantó, lentamente, y caminó hasta el Ministro. Éste sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, entregándolo con rapidez. McGonagall lo leyó rápidamente, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar al Ministro, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- ¿A qué se refiere con "clausurar el colegio por tiempo indefinido"?

- Como ha leído y dicho, señora McGonagall. El Ministerio no considera seguro el colegio. Los destacamentos de seguridad que habíamos puesto no surtieron efecto, así que no podemos arriesgarnos. Espero lo comprenda.

- Entiendo perfectamente la cobardía del Ministerio. A decir verdad, no esperaba nada mejor de ustedes. Pero a mi no me tiene que decir ni comunicar nada. Eso debe hacerlo con el director del colegio.

- Tenía entendido que el director, en este caso la directora de Hogwarts era usted, señora McGonagall.

- Se equivoca. Desde el periodo del profesor Dippet, el profesor Albus Dumbledore ha ejercido el cargo de director del colegio -Lo corrigió Minerva, haciendo una extraña seña con la cabeza.

- ¡Ah, ya veo! Pero el profesor Dumbledore está muerto. Usted recibió el cargo que él dejó vacante.

- Exacto, e incorrecto a la vez, señor Ministro. Yo recibí el cargo de directora del colegio, pero temporalmente. Estaba cuidándolo para cuando el profesor Dumbledore volviera.

- ¡Profesora! Ya hemos hablado de ésto. Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore es capaz de volver de la muerte.

- De hecho, ya han existido 3 magos en la historia que han vuelto de la muerte, y más de una vez. El primero fue el artista oscuro Voldemortisto, como usted conocerá. El segundo fue Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido como lord Voldemort. Y el tercero -Dijo, mientras el joven Albus se le acercaba- es el profesor Dumbledore. ¿Me equivoco, Albus?

- Nunca estuviste más acertada, Minerva.

El ministro quedó mirando al joven Albus un segundo, mientras asimilaba la noticia. Luego de darse cuenta de la verdad, parpadeó varias veces, y se dio vuelta a Albus, dejando en segundo plano a Minerva. Pero Albus le interrumpió.

- Mi querido ministro, estará encantado de no tener que decir las cosas una vez más. Ya las he escuchado...

- Entonces espero que pronto desalojen el colegio.

- En eso se equivoca, señor ministro. Usted pidió que clausuráramos el colegio, pero no que lo desalojemos. Y, me temo, esa es una desición que tengo que tomar yo. Y yo no quiero que nadie en este colegio se vaya. Cualquiera que quiera irse, es libre de hacerlo. Y si me permite: estamos en una reunión privada. Por favor... la puerta está delante de ustedes.

Todo el séquito ministerial se mostró indignado, y mientras Scrimgeour se daba la vuelta para irse, Harry le hizo una seña con la mano, despidiéndolo. Cuando salían del Gran Salón, un grupo de alumnos hizo ruido de cascos, haciendo que Umbridge se estremeciera. Entonces varios alumnos fueron a la lechucería, mientras entraban en el Gran Salón Luna y Neville, con Draco y Hermione apoyados en ellos, respectivamente. Los ojos de Luna aun estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero su cara había vuelto a adquirir esa indiferencia característica de ella. Harry y Ron se fijaron con rapidez en el brazo de Hermione; una cicatriz con la forma de la marca tenebrosa brillaba, estirada, y alrededor la piel se volvía verdosa, como si estuviera envenenada. Draco Malfoy estaba más pálido aun que lo normal, y se veía aun más viejo de lo que era; una barba rala y descuidada terminaba su rostro, y ojeras y arrugas lo surcaban, dándole el mismo aspecto de Remus. Apenas llegaron a su lado, Draco tomó a Harry por el hombro, apartándolo de los demás, y le espetó con una cara entre el bochorno y el enojo:

- ¿Porqué fuiste a salvarme?

Harry lo miró, extrañado, y se fijó en el rubor de sus mejillas, que desentonaba con su rostro.

- No seas idiota, no fuimos a salvarte. Nosotros fuimos a buscar el horcrux, y te encontramos por casualidad. Y, de todos modos, no iba a dejar que te mataran esas... cosas.

- Supongo que no esperarás las gracias. -Harry lo miró, y se sintió un niño: el que estaba delante suyo habia madurado, obviamente, y él seguía en las filas de detrás.

- No... no esperaba nada. No hago las cosas por algún incentivo. Además...

Harry se calló, y miró el piso. Habia estado a un paso de decir "Además yo estaba en la torre de Astronomía ése día"... Eso los hubiese matado a ambos. Un silencio tenso se posó sobre ellos, hasta que Draco le soltó el hombro, y se dio media vuelta a sentarse en el piso. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron saliendo, hasta que sólo quedaron la orden, los profesores, y los herederos. Entonces Agatha se acercó a ellos. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Harry, y se dirigió a él, sacando un pergamino de la túnica y desenrollándolo.

- Agatha Li, señor Potter. Vengo del Clan Li, de China. Mi padre, Li Kun, quería que le entregase esto. -Le tendió el pergamino, que estaba en blanco. Con un movimiento de varita, Agatha reveló el contenido. Lo único que decía el pedazo de pergamino era: _"La respuesta al sexto está en Sócrates"_-. Harry Potter... me pongo a tu disposición. Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, puedes contar conmigo...

En ese momento se acercó Albus, sonriéndole a la oriental. Ella se dio vuelta, quedando a pocos centímetros de la nariz del joven Dumbledore, por lo que se hizo atrás, asustada. Él, en cambio, sonrió, se arrodilló delante de Agatha, le tomó la mano y la besó, muy caballeroso.

- Albus Dumbledore, a su servicio, señorita.

- La verdad, profesor Dumbledore, soy yo la que ha venido a ponerme bajo su disposición. Pero, si me permite una pregunta... -La cara de Agatha, por unos segundos, se iluminó- ¿Donde está el profesor Severus Snape?

- ¿Snape, dice?

- Sí. Tenía entendido que enseñaba aquí, en Hogwarts.

- Él se fue -Dijo Harry con la voz apagada, mirando fijamente el piso. Sus puños comenzaron a apretarse cada vez más, tensando el ambiente. Ron estaba preparado para cualquier estallido de su amigo, pero el levantó la cabeza, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, cercana a la locura-. Él asesinó al profesor Dumbledore, pero yo lo he revivido gracias al horcrux.

- ¿Sabeís? Odio no recordar nada... De seguro que ya la conocía¿verdad, señorita Li?

- Sí, fui alumna de Hogwarts hace 26 años.

- ¡Argh! Odio no saber nada. Pero debo haberlo hecho... sí, seguro...

Albus salió del salón, conversando consigo mismo. Agatha se alejó de Harry, para conversar con Joanne, que estaba discutiendo algo con la Arcomaga. Ginny, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a los Weasleys, mientras Neville apresaba a Luna en un abrazo. Draco y Smith se miraban, una y otra vez, por el rabillo de sus ojos, para luego hacerse gestos de desprecio. Y pensar que hace sólo unas horas se había cometido el asesinato de un alumno dentro del castillo...

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

La vaporosidad de sus capas se confundía con la misma sombra, mientras uno a uno fueron desapareciendo. La mujer, sobre su trono, desapareció, para llegar a una casa sucia, fría y destartalada. Fue su refugio durante varias redadas de Aurors, cuando Voldemort y Rodolphus Lestrange coincidían en que era mejor desaparecer que provocar una lluvia de sangre.

La pequeña casa, en los suburbios de Grindelwald, de la provincia de Berna, era nada comparado con las demás posesiones de los Lestrange. Pero tiene el aura oscura que tanto le gusta a sus dueños, y tiene una protección especial, no mágica, que es el desuso. Nadie sospecharía que una familia como los Lestrange viviría en un lugar así.

La mujer miró en derredor, y su mirada bajó hasta el piso, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. De inmediato, un hombre apareció en la escena. Sus brazos la tomaron de los hombros, como habían hecho otra vez en otro lugar, en una situación parecida.

- Bella...

La mujer hizo caso omiso a las palabras de él, contentándose con la autocompasión. El hombre ejerció una presión más fuerte en los hombros de ella, haciendo que levantara la cabeza inconscientemente. El rostro de Rodolphus era tan insondable que cualquier persona perdería horas tratando de descifrarlo. Cualquier persona menos Bella.

- ¿Por qué me ocultaste... por qué me ocultaste que teníamos un hijo?

El dolor y el miedo que Bella sentía fue superado por el odio contenido, haciendo que ésta estallara.

- ¿Teníamos? -Exclamó, levantando su brazos y separando al hombre de ella-. ¡Tú querías que se muriera!· ¡Jamás tuvimos un hijo; sólo fui yo quien lo tuvo!

Bella comenzó a caminar por la sala, cada vez más furiosa.

- ¿QUIÉN SUFRIÓ EL DOLOR DE LOS CRISTALES? -Preguntó, mientras las lágrimas caían al piso, impulsadas por los rápidos movimientos de Bellatrix-. ¡YO TUVE QUE VER SOLA COMO TENER A MI HIJO!· ¡TÚ NO LO QUERÍAS!

Rodolphus dio unos pasos adelante, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella forcejeó un rato, aun enojada, para luego ponerse a llorar con fuerza. Los golpes que daba en el pecho de Rodolphus no eran fuertes; su fuerza se medía con la varita. Entonces Rodolphus la separó de su cuerpo, aun sosteniéndola por los hombros.

- ¿Me perdonas?

Bella levantó la vista, y se fijó que, por primera vez en 16 años, Rodolphus había mudado su expresión insondable, dando paso a una cara de tristeza que no le sentaba bien.

- No.

Bella quitó las manos de Rodolphus de sus hombros, secándose las lágrimas. Rodolphus se sentó en una silla destartalada, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Cuando desapareció, Bella aun tenía los ojos rojos. Pero sonreía. Y de manera macabra.

**0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º0**

Harry dobló en la esquina siguiente, cansado. El castillo era deprimente, cuando estaba vacío. Al llegar a la última escalera, escondida tras de un espejo de hielo, una cabellera rubia se agitó, y un segundo después Luna lo miraba, con esa expresión divertida. Aún tenía la cara surcada por lágrimas secas.

- ¿Qué haces, Harry?

- Medito. Y busco a Albus.

- ¿Albus? -Preguntó, mirándolo con una sonrisa triste-. ¿Te ayudo?

- Claro.

Harry y Luna comenzaron a subir la escalera, conversando de estupideces. Estupideces que es hacían olvidar por un segundo sus trágicas vidas. Cuando pasaron por delante del tapiz de los monstruos bailarines, Luna se detuvo.

- ¿Recuerdas las reuniones del ED?

- Sí...

- No tuve el valor para pedirte... Mi libro de encantamientos se quedó adentro. Y no recuerdo la manera de abrir la puerta para que aparezca la sala del ED.

- Yo te ayudo.

Pasaron tres veces por delante del tapiz, y una puerta apareció en la muralla. Entraron, y se quedaron mudos. Albus estaba dentro de la habitación, junto con un baúl viejo y una vasija de piedra con runas por los bordes. _El Pensadero_. Tocó una de las runas con su varita, haciendo que poco a poco se volvieran todas de un color azulado. Luego metió su larga nariz en la sustancia, que habia adquirido un color azulado. Cuando la larga coleta quedó dentro de la vasija, el antiguo director de Hogwarts dijo, con voz potente pero distorsionada:

- _Aquél que te consagró sus antiguas reliquias, ahora las reclama. Todo es cíclico: los recuerdos que se fueron volveran, y el hombre nuevo será como antes._

Entonces una extraña capa invisible se generó alrededor del hombre y su vasija, con forma de campana. Albus Dumbledore comenzó a sufrir cambios, como si fueran en cámara rápida: La barba y el cabello crecieron rápidamente, la cara se surcó de arrugas, la nariz y las orejas crecieron, y todo el cabello se volvió blanco. Luego, la capa desapareció, y el pensadero estaba vacío. Dumbledore trató de alejarse, pero cayó al piso, desapareciendo entre la enorme cantidad de mantas. Harry y Luna se acercaron, ayudando al anciano, pero ante ellos estaba un Dumbledore que no pasaba los 20, con el cabello castaño. Se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y dijo:

- Perfecto. Todo como lo había planeado.

- Perdón, pero aún no llego a la idea. ¿Qué estaba planeado...?

- Ah, Harry. Debía haberte dicho antes, pero no hubiese funcionado como yo quería. Ahora te contaré. Siéntate -Albus Dumbledore cerró sus ojos, haciendo aparecer dos sillones rojos. Luna y Harry se sentaron, y Luna atrajo su libro con un movimiento de varita. Dumbledore abrió su boca, la volvió a cerrar, y luego dijo:

- Hace casi dos años, fui a buscar el anillo de Peverell. Me había demorado tres años y medio en saber el paradero exacto de ése horrocrux, puesto que me faltaba averiguar si era cierto. Cuando llegué a la derruída casa de los Gaunt, descubrí al instante los hechizos de ocultación. En ese tiempo Tom no era tan hábil. Pero algo había pasado por alto, y que debí haber visto. El hechizo de ocultación no era el único; también estaba el hechizo corrupto. Y ese hechizo sólo lo sabía una persona: Ruth Athalia Bachslidden. -Harry y Luna contuvieron el aliento. Ambos reconocían el nombre- Cuando tomé el anillo para hacerle el conjuro Lux Sakral, el hechizo corrupto se posesionó de mi mano. Logré borrar el alma del anillo, pero mi brazo se corrompía. Cuando llegué aquí, Severus me ayudó a ralentizar el efecto. Pero no se podía detener, ni deshacer. Yo iba a morir tarde o temprano. Entonces me asaltó algo que jamás pensé que encontraría: la desesperación del final. Había estado tan seguro... ni siquiera Tom había tratado de encontrarme... los Mortífagos me miraban con odio, pero el respeto por el antiguo profesor aún existía en ellos. Y ahora, condenado por mi propia falta de... no sé... -Dumbledore tomó su rostro entre sus manos-. Lo primero fue recopilar todo lo que pudiera de Voldemort, para enseñártelo. Al buscarlo me encontré con el nombre de Horace Slughorn... y lo hice todo. Él tenía el secreto de la inmortalidad de Voldemort. Severus llegó con una noticia que me hizo temer lo peor, pero que luego alimentó mis esperanzas. Voldemort había puesto al joven Malfoy la tarea de asesinarme. Y Severus había hecho el Juramento, que lo haría asesinarme. Entonces supe que Voldemort había descubierto... que yo estaba maldito. Le dije a Severus que cumpliera con el Juramento. Le dije que no importaba, que yo estaba destinado a morir... pero él se oponía. No quiso hacerlo hasta que ése día, cuando Draco no pudo... tuve que pedirle, tuve que hacerlo... no quería que Draco fuera un asesino.

- Entonces... cuando usted le dijo "Severus, por favor"... se refería a que... ¿lo asesinara?

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio, aun con el rostro entre sus manos. Entonces entró por la puerta la Arcomaga, y tomando de un brazo a Harry, lo sacó fuera. En el pasillo lo esperaban Agatha Li, Joanne Distte, Claudia Jemenz y Hermione.

- ¡Harry, tenemos la manera de ayudarte! Bebe esto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No temas! Si pasas esta prueba, entonces estaremos seguros... ¡Vamos, apresurate!

Harry tomó la botella que le ofrecía la Arcomaga. Un liquido de color verdoso se movía como un torbellino, insegurizando a Harry.

- ¿Están seguras de que no me hará daño?

- ¡BÉBELO DE UNA VEZ!

Harry abrió la tapa de la botellita, haciendo que el torbellino se detuviera, desafiante. Harry cerró los ojos, empinó la botellita y se bebió todo el líquido. Al instante perdió el control de su cuerpo, y cayó al piso en una posición dolorosa. Comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, y su visión se tornó nublosa. Así mismo, todo se oía muy lejos, como detrás de agua. Hermione se acercó a él, tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas, y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Todo estará bien. Sólo déjate caer, descansa... y, por amor de dios, no pierdas la confianza.

**N/Pp: Espero actualizar pronto, dado todo lo que me he demorado... **


End file.
